Vampire or Quirk
by Monkey D Ann
Summary: Il a changé, il n'est plus du tout le même après que son premier amour l'ai rejeté avec pour simple excuse : "Je ne te mérite pas". Minable n'est-ce pas ? Mais la vie continue et son rêve ne va pas se réaliser tous seul ! Sexy Deku, Vampire Izuku mais surtout Alter Izuku ! Oui bon mon résumé est minable mais venez lire quand même.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir le peuple fan de yaoi! Moi c'est Monkey D Ann et je viens de découvrir ce manga depuis les vacances précédente ! Et je l'ai tellement aimé que j'ai une multitude d'idée sur quelques couples ... Yaoi bien évidemment.

Mais comme je suis en Terminale je tient à vous prévenir que les poste seront assez long alors ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Passons aux choses sérieuse, dans cette fic les personnage sont tous adultes et ont pour la plupart plus ou moins changés.

Bref je vais pas trop parlé et vous laisser découvrir ma fic en espérant quelle vous plaira.

* * *

En Italie ou plus précisément dans la ville de Milan se trouvait une des plus grande agence de héros du monde, l'agence **Renouveau**. Le bâtiment était immense et faisait plus de 100 étages oui 100 car c'était le désire du chef de cette agence et si on ne voulait pas se faire massacrer il valait mieux obéir sans discuter.

Cette agence a un fonctionnement bien particulier, la plupart des héros ont été des vilains et tous TOUS se sont fait laminer, pulvériser, démoli bref ils ont tous mordu la poussière face au boss de cette agence.

Et malgré la crainte qu'ont les membres de l'agence vis-à-vis de leur boss l'ambiance qui régnait est convivial et familial… Quand le patron n'est pas en colère cela va de soi, c'est-à-dire très très rarement.

Ce type était une véritable girouette émotionnelle… Ou pas en faite, il était tout le temps neutre et ne parlait pas souvent et quand il le faisait c'était pour te balancer tes quatre vérité en pleine tronche sans tourner autour du pot.

Hautain, froid, colérique, sadique, manipulateur, cynique, violent et la liste est longue. C'était comment les membres de l'agence voyait leur patron.

Mais les rares personnes qui l'ont connu lors de ses jeunes année pouvaient rajouter une choses : leur chef est brisé de l'intérieur.

* * *

Dans l'ascenseur une jeune femme blonde coiffé de deux chignon aux yeux jaunes tremble de tous ses membres, elle porte un tailleur jupe beige et noir et des chaussure à talons rouge.

Elle tient dans ses bras contre sa poitrine ce qui allait déclencher un cataclysme. Un dossier contenant des… La pauvre Himiko désormais âgée de 26 ans frissonna rien qu'à la pensée du contenu du dossier et aux conséquences que cela va apporter sur, ben tous les être vivant et non vivant de cette agence.

A l'étage 98 elle croise Dabi accompagné de Lucy qui semblaient partir en mission vu qu'ils tenaient chacun un avis de recherche.

Dabi qui a maintenant 29 ans n'a pas trop changer. Toujours aussi grossier et provocateur _sauf devant le chef bien évidemment_ il a prit du muscle et souriait plus souvent. Habillé d'une chemise violette à manche longue, un pantalon slim noir et de chaussures italienne noir il s'est fait percer l'oreille gauche et y portait un diamant.

Il est aussi souvent responsable des bagarres général au sein de l'agence, leur boss qui est désormais connu pour ses légendaire pétage de plomb était celui qui stoppait les baston … en frappant tout le monde.

Lucy est une jeune orpheline âgée de 12 ans, très bagarreuse elle considérait les membres de l'agence comme sa famille. Elle a des cheveux roux et des yeux vairon bleu et vert.

\- C'est quoi ton problème la tarée ? Pourquoi tu tremble comme ça ? Demanda Dabi les mains dans les poches en haussant un sourcil.  
\- Tu es toute pâle tu es sur que ça va ? Fit Lucy.

Pour seule réponse Himiko prit une feuille au hasard dans l'énorme dossier qu'elle tenait avant de la tendre à ses deux collègue. Les deux autres s'échange un regard perplexe puis se penche sur la feuille que leur montre la blonde. Petit à petit leur yeux s'élargissent d'horreur alors que leur yeux se pose sur la suite de chiffre à la fin du bout de papier. Oh putain de bordel de merde.

\- E-Et il y en a plein d'autre comme ç-ça. Fit la pauvre Himiko désemparée.  
\- M-Moi je n'ai pas trop envie d'assister à ça j'me casse. Fit Lucy en se précipitant dans l'ascenseur.  
\- Moi de même, bonne chance la cinglée. Fit Dabi en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la blonde. EH LUCY ATTEND MOI !

Se sentant soudainement très seule la blonde se résigna à monter les deux dernier étage par l'escalier. Car oui il n'y avait QU'UN ascenseur pour 100 étage leur boss étant devenue très avare. Il avait catégoriquement refusé d'en construire deux car : « Ça coute cher et un peu de sport ne va tuer personne ! »

Hypocrite sachant qu'il avait son propre ascenseur derrière son bureau. Mais personne n'avait osé lui faire la remarque au risque de se faire trancher.

* * *

Dans le bureau spacieux et luxueux du chef de l'agence Renouveau celui-ci assis confortablement dans son siège en cuir les pied croisé sur son bureau entame sa huitième part de moelleux au chocolat en tentant vainement d'effacer l'existence de sa cousine qui piaillait _selon lui_ depuis une bonne heure déjà.

\- Zuzu tu m'écoutes ?!  
\- Non donc tu la ferme et tu dégages. Crache froidement Midoriya Izuku.

Outrée la brune au yeux mauves qui se nomme Midoriya Kaya gonfla les joues en tournant le dos à son cousin qui lui s'en foutait complètement des états d'âmes de sa cousine.

Assise sur le grand bureau les jambes croisé, elle lança un regard blasé au plus petit bureau plus loin qui lui était rempli de paperasse. Ce bâtard de Zuzu laissait tout le sale boulot à ce pauvre Tenko. Pour ce justifier il lui avait simplement dit : « il à plusieurs mains donc il écrit plus vite »

Kaya soupira et regarda son cousin du coin de l'œil et le détailla, Izuku avait énormément changé aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Depuis le réveille de son sang démoniaque il y a 10 ans Izuku avait changé du tout au tout c'était normal vu qu'il était un oméga.

Izuku est un hybride son père est un vampire royal pur sang et sa mère une simple humaine, ce déséquilibre de puissance avait causé beaucoup de problème. D'une part beaucoup avaient pensé qu'Izuku n'avait pas d'Alter ce qui était absolument faux. Ou qu'il n'était pas un vampire vu que normalement on naissait vampire.

Il y a trois classe chez les vampire Alpha, Bêta et Oméga. Ces classes varient en fonction des espèces, chez les vampire ce n'est pas une caractéristique pour faire parti de la hiérarchie. Les vampire noble se distinguait par la pureté de leur sang c'est tout. En d'autre terme ceux qui devenait vampire en se faisant mordre étaient la plus basse classe.

Et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser les oméga sont très respectés, oui il sont plus faible mais c'était grâce à eux que la race vampirique ne s'est pas éteinte.

Chez les Midoriya les oméga avait la fâcheuse habitude de prendre le caractère de la personne qu'il considérait comme leur Alpha. Mais malheureusement pour le vert il avait été victime d'un immense chagrin d'amour au cours de sa métamorphose. Conséquence, aujourd'hui Izuku en voulait au monde entier.

Question physique Izuku était une vrai bombe et ceux qui disaient que non étaient soit jaloux soit aveugle. Il pouvait facilement faire un homophobe devenir gay, c'est pour dire.

Ses cheveux devenu ondulés était plaqué en arrière retenue par des lunette de soleil, ses yeux vert forêt étirer et était un peu plus brider on avait même l'impression qu'il mettait de l'eyeliner mais non c'était son côté vampire qui faisait cet effet. Ses taches de rousseur étaient moins visible qu'avant mais étaient toujours la.

Il avait un peu grandi et pris du muscle mais étant un oméga il n'était pas aussi baraqué qu'un alpha. Mais ses abdos, sa taille de hanche et son postérieur en faisait baver plus d'un même les alpha de leur famille avait des vu sur lui.

D'autant plus que depuis la naissance des trois petits monstres Izuku prenait trois fois plus soin de son apparence, il avait d'ailleurs toujours un miroir sur lui. Il s'habillait avec des vêtement moulant qui le mettait souvent en valeur.

\- Bon arrête de me mater t'es pas mon genre et dégage de mon territoire !  
\- Comment vont tes trois petit monstres ? Je ne les ait pas vu.  
\- J'en sais rien. Fit le vert en buvant une bouteille de sake qu'il fit apparaître d'on ne sait où.  
\- C-Comment ça t'en sais rien c'est tes enfants Zuzu !  
\- M'en fou. Grogna t-il en se regardant dans un petit miroir.

Alors que Kaya commençait à sermonner le vert qui lui lançait un regard assassin prêt à lui foutre une droite.

On toqua à la porte. Agacé qu'on lui fasse tout le temps chier quoi qu'il fasse il répondit furieusement :

\- QUOI ENCORE MERDE !

Lentement, très lentement la porte s'ouvre sur la secrétaire du vert qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici.

Himiko avait les yeux rivé sur le sol en s'avançant doucement vers le bureau de son boss ne le regardant toujours pas dans les yeux. Elle semblait au bord des larmes et tremblait de tous ses membre.

\- Midoriya-sama , j-j-je, on a reçu c-ce matin. L-L-Les propriétaires sont furieux e-et PARDOOOON ! Fit Himiko en éclatant de sanglot la tête basse.

Kaya haussa un sourcil avant de lancer un regard blasé à Izuku qui regarde la scène lamentable une veine sur sa tempe.

\- Zuzu qu'est-ce-que tu fais subir à tes employé pour obtenir ça ? Fit Kaya en désignant du menton Himiko.

Ignorant la remarque de sa cousine, le vert frappa violemment son poing sur son bureau, explosant celui-ci au passage. Faisant tomber Kaya et sursauter Himiko ainsi que celui qui était autrefois appelé Toruma.

\- Bon Himiko on a pas toute la journée, tu vas me regarder, TU VAS TE CALMER ET FAIRE EN SORTE QUE TES LARMES NE SALISSENT PAS MA SUPERBE MOQUETTE ET ME DIRE C'EST QUOI LE PROBLÈME ! Hurla Izuku.

Himiko s'essuya le visage et lui tend le dossier qui allait causer leur pertes à tous. Izuku le prit et se mis à lire chaque feuille une multitude de veines firent leur apparition sur le vert. Kaya elle se relevait en se massant les fesses son cousin était une vraie brute !

Soudain une aura noir entoura Izuku qui se mit à rire doucement. Sauf que ses yeux eux ne riaient pas du tout. Plus ils lisait chaque feuille plus son aura s'intensifiait, le vert se mit alors à marmonner des trucs comme « gamins inutile » « mon fric » « qu'ils aillent se faire foutre »

\- Kaya … Tu me demandait tout à l'heure où étaient mes mioches ? Voilà ma réponse : Ils sont vivant … mais plus pour très longtemps.

En disant cela il s'étaient retourné avec un grand sourire vers Kaya et la pauvre Himiko qui tentait de se cacher derrière la brune alors qu'Izuku se dirigeait vers elles avant de se stopper en hurlant :

\- SHIGARAKI !

 _Pas la peine de hurler Zuzu son bureau est dans la même pièce que le tien._ Pensa Kaya en soupirant.

L'ancien dénommé Shigaraki lâcha immédiatement les papiers qu'il tenait dans chaque mains avant de se précipiter en face d'Izuku la tête haute presqu'au garde à vous. Lui aussi avait changé comme beaucoup de vilain grâce ou à cause d'Izuku.

Tenko du haut de ses 30 ans était moins enragé et beaucoup plus réfléchi qu'avant, en même temps avec un patron comme Izuku il n'avait pas le choix. Le changement le plus flagrant chez lui était ses cheveux désormais hérisser qui était maintenu avec du gel pour un effet plus sauvage.

Kaya soupira en voyant Tenko baver devant un Izuku furieux qui s'en fichait royalement de lui.

 _Encore un autre à tes pied Zuzu._ Sourit narquoisement Kaya.

\- Tu me fait la somme de tous ça et tu me l'envoi dans dix minutes. Moi je vais aller tabass- masacr- enfin punir ces sales mômes qui me servent d'enfant.

Après avoir dit ça, il ouvrit grand le mur vitré de la pièce qui lui donnait une vue imprenable sur toute la ville. Ni une ni deux il sauta avant de s'envoler vers une direction bien précise.

Kaya soupira avant de partir dans la même direction qu'Izuku mais pour rentrer chez elle. Elle plaignait ses neveux.

Himiko poussa un long soupire de soulagement, ils avaient éviter la catastrophe. Le coeur léger elle quitta la pièce pour reprendre ses fonctions.

* * *

Dans un des quartiers les plus pauvres et mal famé d'Italie ou des mafieux de basse classe et des gangs faisaient leur loi, se trouvait un vieux bâtiment en ruine. Des gros trou peuplaient les mur et le plafond avec un peu de moisissure et de mousse.

Dedans se trouvait trois enfants, tous âgés de 10 ans. Ils venaient de combattre un gangs de 28 membres et était complètement épuisé, malgré cela les deux plus jeunes semblait toujours vouloir en découdre.

\- T'es vraiment trop con pourquoi t'a détruit ce magasin ?! Papa va encore gueuler.

Celle qui venait de parl- de crier se nomme Tsuyuki Midoriya, c'est la petite dernière de la fratrie. Elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Izuku avec un caractère bien trempé, elle s'énervait souvent pour rien et frappait tous ce qui bouge.

\- Ta gueule planche à pain ! J'fais c'que j'veux, t'as juste le seum que j'en ait battu plus que toi !

Celui qui venait de lui répondre était le cadet de frère Midoriya. Il avait des cheveux hérissés blond cendré et des yeux rubis. Detsuki Midoriya malgré son air renfrogné et son langage cru avait le coeur sur la main et voulait devenir aussi fort que son père.

\- Planche à pain moi ?! J'ai encore le temps de grandir ducon ! Et toi et tes p'tites fesses t'es encore loin d'être aussi sexy que papa !

\- Répète ça la garce ?!

Les deux commencèrent alors à se battre explosion contre coup de griffes. Le bâtiment déjà en ruine tremblait sous les vibrations des coups puissant des deux jeunes.

L'aîné des frères Haruki Midoriya s'en fichait totalement de la dispute de ses petits frères, c'était toujours comme ça de toute façon. Assis un canapé en lambeaux il passe une main dans ses cheveux noirs aux reflets verts en se regardant dans un miroir brisé sur le mur à côté de lui.

Ses yeux étaient redevenu vert et s'était tant mieux. Il ne supportait pas de ressembler à ce salopard qui avait fait souffrir son père.

Soudain son nez tiqua il était le seul parmi eux à être né vampire, il n'avait cependant pas d'Alter contrairement aux deux autres. Mais sa puissance et son esprit vif comblait aisément se manque.

Il se releva brusquement et quitta leurs base. Ses frères trop occupé à se battre ne virent même pas son départ.

Comme Haruki se doutait son père atterrit gracieusement à quelques mètres de lui. Toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi fort. Toujours aussi lui.

Haruki soupira rêveusement intérieurement, son père était la définition même de la perfection.

Izuku marchait dans sa direction visiblement en rogne mais Haruki s'en fichait. Son coeur se mit à battre à tout allure et il déglutit difficilement, alors que l'odeur envoûtante d'Izuku arriva à ses narines.

Soudain il se retrouva encastré au sol une douleur vive au sommet de son crâne. Izuku l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le traîna jusqu'au taudis ou ses enfants avaient élus domicile depuis quelques mois.

Quelques secondes plus tard des bruits d'explosions, des secousses, des bruits de lames et des insultes s'échappait de l'immeuble déjà en ruine.

Les pauvres habitant de la ville sachant parfaitement ce qui se passait étaient à la fois rassurer _Car la présence du_ _ **chevalier de jade**_ _faisait fuir les vilains qui ne voulait en aucun cas se frotter à lui_. Mais aussi effrayer car vu les bruits de coup et les hurlements les pauvres gamin devait prendre chère vu tout les dégâts qu'ils avaient causé ses derniers mois.

Du côté de la famille Midoriya, l'aîné et la petite dernière se tenait debout avec une dizaine de bosses encore fumantes leurs têtes. Ils avaient tenté de se débattre enfin surtout Tsuyuki. Mais impossible face à Izuku surtout lorsque celui-ci était furieux car à cause d'eux leur père devait des sommes d'argent astronomique _selon lui car vu tout le pognon qu'il possédait se n'était pas un véritable problème pour lui._ D'ailleurs le cadet de la fratrie était en train d'expliquer le fond de sa pensée à l'homme qui lui avait donné vie.

En effet Detsuki et Izuku s'insultait comme des vieux poissonniers.

\- Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème le vieux ?!

\- Déjà tu me parles mieux que ça le merdeux ! Et mon problème c'est qu'à cause de vous je vais devoir payer plus de trente mille balle à plusieurs personnes ! VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS RENDRE UTILE ET ME FAIRE GAGNER DU FRIC AU LIEU DE M'EN FAIRE PERDRE ?!

\- D'où est le problème on a assez de fric pour rembourser ces types.

\- Je t'arrêtes tout de suite morveux, moi j'ai de l'argent. Vous vous n'avez pas un rond. Fit Izuku.

Après cette phrase pleine de gentillesse et d'amour. Detsuki bouda alors qu'Haruki se leva et se plaça devant son père. Il ne parlait jamais aux inconnus, très rarement à ses frères, par télépathie à son père en présence de personnes. Entre autre il ne parlait qu'à son père.

Izuku regarda son aîné dans les yeux attentif à ce qu'il lui disait. Après la conversation télépathique plusieurs veine firent leur apparition sur le front d'Izuku.

\- Donc vous avez battu plusieurs type rechercher … et vous n'avez rien fait. Grogna Izuku.

Ses fils se rapprochèrent de leur père ne comprenant pas le problème. Oui ils avaient détruit plusieurs bâtiments tel que des magasins, des boutiques, et même des mairies. Mais ils avaient battu beaucoup de vilains, leur père devrait être fière alors pourquoi est t-il en colère cette fois ?

\- Qui est-ce qui m'a foutu des gosses aussi stupide ? Marmonna Izuku sombrement. Donc si j'ai bien compris vous avez vaincu des types hyper recherché, ET VOUS N'ÊTES PAS ALLER VOIR LES FLICS POUR RÉCLAMER DU FRIC ?!

 _Ah alors c'était ça ta préoccupation papa ?_ Pensèrent les trois jeunes Midoriya blasé.

Sans plus de cérémonie Izuku attrapa Haruki et Detsuki par la peau du cou et fit Tsuyuki monter sur son dos avant de se s'envoler vers le plus haut poste de police.

* * *

De longues heures plus tard Izuku avait réussi à convaincre les policiers et le chef du gouvernement de remettre à ses enfants leurs juste récompense.

Les négociations avaient été plus facile qu'Izuku l'aurait cru il n'avait même pas eu à hurler ou encore frappé qui que ce soit. Il avait juste eux à cligner des paupières, faire des moues adorable. Bref il avait utilisé la méthode de la séduction.

D'ailleurs Detsuki qui était un jeune oméga avait beaucoup appris en voyant son père manipuler des hommes important aussi facilement juste avec un simple sourire.

Après avoir récupéré la somme qui leurs était dû, ils avaient entrepris la lourde tâche de rembourser chaque personne à qui les trois petits monstres avait porté préjudice. Et Izuku se rendit vite compte qu'il y en avait beaucoup, heureusement que ses talents d'arnaqueu- de manipulateu- **( tousse )** de négociateur avait fait grandement diminuer les dettes résultats, ils leurs restaient la moitié de la prime.

\- Au faite papa on va ou maintenant ? Demande Detsuki assis sur le dos d'Izuku, derrière lui se trouvait Tsuyuki.

La petite famille survolait calmement le ciel orangé d'Italie. Les doux rayons du soleil couchant calmait chacun d'eux.

Izuku et Haruki étant les seul à pouvoir voler se tenaient côte à côte et les deux plus jeune étaient sur le dos de leur père.

\- On rentre à la maison, je vous ai laissé assez en liberté. Les vieux du conseil familial m'ont fait chier "tu donnes à tes enfants une éducation de sauvage" qu'ils disent. Crache Izuku.

\- C'est mieux d'être des sauvages que des coincés du cul toujours fourré dans un château à ne rien foutre de sa vie. Bougonna Tsuyuki.

\- Tu m'étonne non mais c'est quoi leur problème à parler de la vie des gens sans connaissance de cause. Il se sont pris à un conseil de classe ou quoi ? Fit à son tour le seul blond de la famille.

Izuku pouffa légèrement aux commentaires de ses enfants. Il pensait exactement la même chose qu'eux.

Les Midoriya était une des rares famille vampirique au sang pur. La plupart d'entre eux étaient hautain et imbus d'eux même. C'était surtout le cas des plus âgés. De véritables connards qu'Izuku ne pouvait pas voir en peinture. Surtout après ce que les anciens du conseil lui avaient fait lors de sa grossesse.

Malgré leurs sale caractère ils étaient incroyablement puissant, même Izuku qui avait beaucoup progressé devait réfléchir avant de s'en prendre à l'un de ses cousins ou plutôt de ses cousines qui semblaient le haïr pour une obscure raison.

D'ailleurs ils se considérait tellement supérieur qu'il restait dans leur dimension car d'après certains " les humains ne méritent pas de vivre à nos côtés "

 _Heureusement que papa et le vieux ne pense pas comme ça._ Pensa Izuku.

La nuit tombée la petite famille était enfin chez eux. Ils habitaient dans une magnifique villa qui était un cadeau d'Hisashi le père d'Izuku.

Au début celui-ci avait refusé tout les cadeaux de son père et son grand père par fierté mais vu qu'il avait des enfants et qu'il s'était retrouver dans la misère _merci à sa putain de "famille"_. Il avait dû accepter.

Izuku était très fière de lui il était passé du statut de misérable sous merde qui devait volé pour nourrir ses enfants à un super héro hyper connu dans les cinq continents _pour son mauvais caractère certes mais connu quand même._ Désormais chef d'une des meilleurs agences de super héros et multimillionnaire de surcroît.

Et cette réussite, il ne l'a tenait qu'à lui et à lui seul. Il était tombé, s'était fait humilié par celui qu'il aimait, avait été abandonné par sa propre famille et avait failli abandonné.

Mais il s'était relevé, pour ses enfants. Enfants qui avaient le même caractère que leurs deux pères.

Les frères Midoriya n'étaient plus rentrer chez eux depuis dix mois, à cause d'une dispute violente entre Izuku, Detsuki et Tsuyuki.

Après une énième connerie des triplé ceux-ci ayant carrément détruit une petite ville. Normalement Izuku les auraient simplement engueuler puis les auraient juste frappé un bon coup.

Mais tous ce carnage avait rameuter les médias qui c'était fait un plaisir d'annoncer aux monde entier l'apparition de trois enfants resemblant énormément à l'héritier du One for all.

Furieux que quiconque apprennent l'existence de ses gamins cause des dit gamins. Le jeune père avait péter un câble pas possible. Les pauvres mini Izuku l'avaient senti passer. Surtout lorsque leurs père leurs avait hurlé leurs quatre vérité : "bandes d'imbéciles" "Réfléchissez avant d'agir" "gamins immature toujours dans mes pattes" "Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vivre par vous même"

Évidemment Detsuki et Tsuyuki l'avait très mal prit _tel pères tel fils_ et s'étaient donc enfui le lendemain matin. Au début Izuku s'en fichait comme de sa première baise ( **tousse mytho tousse** ) mais au bout de trois mois il commença vraiment à s'inquiéter et envoya Haruki surveiller ses deux têtes à claques de frères.

Izuku soupire alors qu'un léger sourire étire ses lèvres en repensant au nombreux souvenir heureux qu'il avait eu avec ses petits monstres.

C'était des sales gamins mais il les aimait bien.

Comme pour essayer de le contredire un bruit assourdissant résonna dans le salon aussitôt suivi de chuchotements. Ayant l'ouïe extrêmement fine Izuku n'eu aucun mal à intercepter leurs conversation et à identifier les coupables.

Parce que oui c'était toujours les deux plus jeunes de la fratrie les fautifs.

* * *

Du côté des trois frères un silence de mort régna pendant quelques secondes. Haruki qui était tranquillement assis plus loin sur le bord d'une fenêtre soupire avant de reporter son regard sur le magazine de super héros dans ses mains.

Tsuyuki et Detsuki s'échangent des regards un peu affoler avant de regarder l'entrée qui mène à la cuisine ou se trouvait actuellement leur père.

Un vase d'une grande valeur ainsi qu'un tableau d'un grand peintre de l'époque se trouvait à leurs pied … en miettes.

\- Tout ça c'est de ta faute boulet ! Crache la petite verte en chuchotant.

\- Ta gueule c'est toi qui courait après la pelote de laine ! Fit Detsuki en pointant du doigt la boule rouge.

\- C'est toi qui l'a lancé ! Papa va encore péter un câble t'a fait exploser son tableau préféré !

\- T'avais qu'à pas me piétiner !

Soudain des pas se firent entendre. Des pas lent d'une lenteur parfaitement calculer. C'était comme si Izuku leur laissait le temps de fuir _même si au final ils n'iront pas bien loin._

Et les deux coupables eurent du mal à avaler leur salive et lancèrent un regard de détresse à leur grand frère. Grand frère qui s'était déjà enfuis dehors pour éviter de se faire frapper par inadvertance.

 _Le traître !_ Pensèrent Detsuki et Tsuyuki.

Alors qu'ils allaient s'enfuir à la suite de leur aîné par la fenêtre. Une forte poigne se referma sur la peau de leur coup. Et c'est sans surprise qu'un Izuku souriant avec un tic agitant ses sourcils les souleva facilement de sorte à ce qu'ils soient face à son visage.

Izuku fixa d'un air neutre les morceaux du vase à ses pieds encore ça il s'en fichait c'était un cadeau de l'une de ses tantes.

 _Salope hypocrite._

Mais ce tableau, c'était une portrait de lui et de ses fils quand ils avaient 7 ans. Non seulement ça lui avait coûté une fortune mais … il aimait beaucoup ce tableau.

Izuku soupire puis reporte son attention sur les deux zouaves qu'il tient. Ils sont en train de s'excuser inlassablement.

\- Nettoyez moi ça immédiatement. Et toi Haruki met la table. Fit Izuku en partant.

De longues minutes plus tard la petite famille était enfin à table. De nombreux plats de toute sorte était poser sur la table. Malgré son côté un peu rustre Izuku était un vrai cordon bleu ce repas en était la preuve.

Il y avait de nombreux plats épicées pour Haruki qui adorait ça. Beaucoup de plat à base de poisson pour Tsuyuki et pour Detsuki … tant qu'il y avait du gâteau au chocolat il pouvait bien manger tout ce qu'on lui servait.

\- Hnnm . Grogna Haruki en mangeant du curry avec de la sauce tabasco et du poivre.

\- Ben ya quoi frérot t'aime pas ? Pourtant t'adore ça d'habitude. Fit Detsuki en se goinfrant de viande.

Haruki hocha la tête avant de regarder fixement Izuku. Il ouvrit la bouche et aussitôt toute la famille était pendu à ses lèvres. Parlera, parlera pas ?

\- Nmh . Fit finalement l'aîné des trois frères.

Detsuki et Tsuyuki tombèrent de leur chaise avant de se relever en s'appuyant sur la table. Izuku lui soupire, lui aussi avait espéré qu'Haruki parle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que son fils le fixait toujours aussi intensément.

\- Tu dis ? Une lettre spécial pour moi dans la boîte aux lettres ? Fit le jeune père septique en prenant la lettre que lui tend son fils aîné.

Izuku s'essuya élégamment la bouche avant d'ouvrir et de lire la lettre. Au début il était surpris et croyant avoir mal lu il relu, mais non. En se rendant compte du contenu de la lettre il soupire fortement pour se calmer mais peine perdu il est déjà en rogne.

\- Dans une semaine nous irons au Japon au lycée de Yuei pour une rencontre avec les anciens élèves. Grogne le vert sous le regard curieux de ses fils. Il y aura une compétition ou je ne sais trop quoi, alors préparez vous car demain votre entraînement infernal commence. Fit Izuku en quittant la table.

* * *

Voila c'est tout pour le prologue alors comment vous avez trouver mon Izuku OCC ? Laissez moi vos avis si vous avez aimer ça m'encourage à poster plus vite et ça me permettra même de m'améliorer.

Bon je vous laisse à bientôt le peuple.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo le peuple fan de yaoi ! Demain c'est la rentrer " pour moi " alors je poste ce chapitre maintenant car avec le bac qui approche et parcoursup qui me fatigue déjà, je ne sais pas quand je vais poster la suite.**

 **Bon je vais aller à l'essentiel** parce que trop de blabla tue le blabla : **Voici une présentation des personnages ( OC) donc des enfants d'Izuku !**

 **Haruki Midoriya** , 10 ans est le fils aîné d'Izuku et de Katsuki. Il a les même traits qu'Izuku ainsi que la même couleur d'yeux que celui-ci sauf que ses cheveux sont noir comme tous les Midoriya pur sang. C'est un Alpha.

Il est un vampire mais n'a pas d'Alter cela de l'empêche pas d'être le plus puissant de la fratrie. Il ne parle pas en public, pas même à ses frères qui peuvent le comprendre. Il communique avec Izuku par télépathie.

Il est amoureux d'Izuku et voue une haine sans borne à Katsuki qu'il considère comme un connard car il a fait souffrir son père. C'est pour cela qu'il ne supporte pas sa forme vampire car une fois transformé il ressemble trait pour trait à Katsuki.

 **Detsuki Midoriya** , 10 ans et cadet de la fratrie. Il a le même visage enfantin qu'avait Izuku à son âge excepté qu'il a les yeux rouges et les cheveux blond cendré comme Katsuki. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un vampire il est considéré comme étant un oméga par sa famille. Ayant été élevé par un "badass" Izuku, lui et sa sœur ont pris le même caractère violent et impulsif de leur père.

Il admire Izuku et rêve secrètement de devenir aussi puissant, beau et sexy que lui cependant il préfère mourir que de l'avouer.

Il possède un Alter explosif comme Katsuki et contrairement à son second père il peut faire exploser tout ce qu'il touche quand il le souhaite.

 **Tsuyuki Midoriya** , 10 ans c'est la benjamine de la fratrie et notamment la plus choyer. C'est une Izuku version féminine en miniature. Bien qu'elle a le même caractère que sa grand mère Mitsuki elle peut tout de même se montrer douce. Elle est la seule à pouvoir apaiser Izuku lors de ses pétage de plomb grâce à son Alter. En effet elle possède un Alter animal de type félin. Elle et Detsuki se disputent souvent.

* * *

Dans une dimension parallèle où vivait la plupart des être surnaturel ne pouvant pas accéder à l'enfer se trouvait un palais immense ou ne vivait une des plus puissante espèce démoniaque, des vampires. Ces être légendaire connu pour leur force et leur beauté ne se mêlaient qu'avec les mortels que pour se nourrir de leur sang.

Les humains ne pouvait pas survivre dans ce monde. Car premièrement l'oxygène était divisé par deux, deuxièmement les températures de ce monde était très extrême c'était soit 100° soit -150° et troisièmement un humain Alter ou pas finirait soit bouffé _au sens propre comme au sens figuré_ soit réduit en esclavage.

Izuku sourit narquoisement avant de bloquer d'une main une série d'attaque meurtrière d'Haruki. Il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences et Haruki en était la preuve même. Son calme olympien cachait en réalité une combativité incroyable.

Il esquiva un coup de coude du plus jeune et répliqua avec un violent coup de poing qui envoya le jeune vampire s'écraser dans un arbre.

Izuku détourna son regard d'Haruki lorsqu'une violente explosion retentit quelques mètre plus loin. Detsuki et Tsuyuki affrontaient leur grand père qui avait accepté d'aider son fils à entraîner ses petit enfant.

Il soupire en voyant Detsuki foncer sur son grand père à l'aide de ses explosions et de l'autre côté Tsuyuki fait de même toutes griffes dehors. Évidemment le résultat était prévisible, le père du possesseur du One for All fit un pas sur le côté et ses deux petits fils entre violemment en collision l'un contre l'autre. Et ils commencèrent à se disputer et rapidement vînt les insultes.

 _Nous avons un long chemin à faire._ Pense Izuku blasé.

 _Non tu crois ?_ Répondit son père par télépathie.

Izuku soupire avant de regarder chacun de ses enfants. Detsuki et Tsuyuki se boudent et leurs moues adorables lui rappela aussitôt Katsuki lorsque celui-ci se savait coupable mais ne l'avouait jamais.

 _Non non non ! Ne pense pas à lui il n'en vaut pas la peine !_ S'insurge mentalement Izuku.

Il se reconcentre sur son combat contre Haruki mais son coeur rate un battement en voyant son fils aîné en mode vampire, c'est-à-dire en mode mini-Katsuki.

Alors que le combat repris plus il regardait Haruki et plus des souvenirs plus douloureux les uns que les autres refirent surface dans son esprit.

* * *

 **Flash-back**

La tête enfoncé dans son oreiller Izuku hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales, ses larmes coulaient sans s'arrêter mais surtout son coeur lui faisait atrocement mal.

Il le savait. Il savait que cette amour était une arme à double tranchant, autant il lui donnait la force de se battre pour **qu'il** le remarque et le reconnaisse autant il pouvait le détruire comme c'était le cas actuellement.

Il n'aurait jamais dû essayer de le lui dire, il aurait dû tout garder pour lui comme il le faisait depuis très longtemps déjà, 5 ans dans quatre jours. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de souffrir en silence. Et vu **qu'il** avait rejeté toutes les filles qui s'étaient déclarer il avait naïvement penser qu'il aurait peut-être une petite chance. Surtout qu'ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble. Depuis cette nuit le corps de l'héritier du One for all réclamait une seconde nuit.

Depuis leur combat contre All Might leur relation avait beaucoup évolué. Malgré son amour pour **lui** , Izuku ne se laissait plus frapper par **ses** saut d'humeur. Il leur arrivait même de se disputer. Mais surtout Izuku n'était plus du tout effrayé par **lui** , le hic c'est qu'il n'arrivait pas à aligner une phrase correct lorsqu'il était en face de lui. Cette nouvelle relation durait depuis trois mois, mais Izuku en voulait plus, beaucoup plus. Comme cette fois là mais **qu'il** ne soit pas bourré.

Alors il avait enfin pris son courage à deux main depuis quelques jours. Il avait déposé pour la première fois une lettre dans son casier avec des chips épicé. Il fut surpris _et heureux_ de le trouver le lendemain assis nonchalamment, manger les chips en lisant la lettre avec un léger sourire _narquois certes mais sourire tout de même._ Il lui avait envoyé des lettres pendant deux bons mois n'osant pas se déclarer.

Un nouveau soubresaut et il se mit à convulser, le poids de son chagrin était beaucoup trop lourd. Il était tellement pris dans l'évacuation de sa douleur sentimentale qu'il ne sentit pas sa douleur corporelle. Izuku ne vit pas le sang qui s'échappait de chaque parti de son corps. Il ne sentit pas non plus ses draps devenir chaud à cause de son sang.

Non il ne vit rien de tout ça, il voyait seulement cette affreuse image qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Celle de Katsuki embrassant sa meilleure amie dans une salle de classe vide. La ou il lui avait donné rendez-vous pour pouvoir se confesser.

\- P-P-Pourquoi m-moi ? Q-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas être aimé par toi Kacchan ? Sanglotait Izuku dans son oreiller.

* * *

Plus bas, beaucoup plus bas dans une autre dimension où il était quasiment impossible pour des êtres normaux de respirer ou de supporter la température extrême en constante évolution.

Dans un immense manoir assez sombre mais très luxueux, deux hommes discutaient. L'un beaucoup plus âgé avec des cheveux et une barbe grisonnante argenté. Des yeux dorée légèrement embrumés qui devenait rouge en combat. Il portait un long kimono bleu marine aux bordures dorées. Il marchait avec une canne.

Cet homme transpirait la sagesse et la bienveillance mais pourtant ceux qui avait une excellente capacité de perception des auras aurait frissonner en sentant l'aura sombre et démoniaque que dégageait ce vieille homme et son fils.

Son fils le dépassait de deux bonne tête il devait avoir 40 ans, les cheveux ondulé ébène et des yeux rouge avec une fente en leur milieu. Il était habillé de pantalon noir de chaussures italienne, il n'avait pas de haut juste un long manteau en cuir pourpre ouvert dévoilant une musculature de rêve. Sur son visage un pouvait voir des tâches de rousseur quasi invisible.

Contrairement à son père il laissait librement son aura dominante dans l'air faisant trembler le personnel du manoir.

Lorsqu'on regardait le père et le fils de plus près de rares point commun se faisait remarquer. Notamment la forme de leurs yeux et leur façon de se tenir, de manière noble. Mais surtout leurs canines proéminentes.

Soudain le fils se figea et porta une main sur son torse à l'endroit de son coeur. Ce sentiment de … fissure ?

\- Hum ? Que se passe t-il fils ?

L'absence de réponse de son fils l'inquiéta. Et l'expression mi neutre mi inquiète qu'il abordait était très rare.

\- Hisashi qu'y-

Il fut couper par un hurlement déchirant qui résonna directement dans sa tête. La puissance et la douleur du hurlement lui firent lâcher sa canne et il manqua de tomber. Ce fut son fils qui le rattrapa.

\- Hisashi, je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu ailles là haut il semblerait … qu'Izuku passe un très mauvais moment. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Hisashi hocha simplement la tête le regard neutre. Avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme.

* * *

 **Pdv Izuku**

J'ouvre lentement les yeux avant de les papillonner afin de m'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce. Il fait déjà nuit ? Je tente de me lever mais stoppe mon mouvement avant de tâtonner la surface sur laquelle je suis coucher. Ce n'est pas mon lit. C'est dur, rugueux... de la roche?

Doucement mais sûrement j'essaie de me lever avant de glisser sur quelques et me rétamer comme une merde face contre terre. J'ai glisser sur quelques chose de visqueux et un peu collant. Au même moment des flammes s'allume et je lève mon regard. Plusieurs piliers y forme un cercle avec à leur bout des flammes.

Non sérieux ou je suis tombé ? Cet endroit est flippant !

En baissant mon regard je tombe sur des chaînes reliées aux pilier, de longue chaîne … avec quelqu'un enchaîner au centre maintenu en l'air. Sans réfléchir je me précipite pour l'aider.

Je m'arrête en face de de l'inconnu et prend le temps de le détailler, c'est un garçon de mon âge. Il a de long cheveux ondulé noir avec des reflets argenté. Sa tête étant baisée avec ses cheveux qui cache son visage je ne peux pas voir à quoi il ressemble. D'après ce que je peux voir il n'a pas l'air d'avoir été torturé, ses vêtements étant à peu près intact.

Ses poignets et ses chevilles qui sont enchaîner sont ensanglantés. Il a dû se débattre récemment. Le sang à même coulé jusqu'ici et…

Je tique avant de me retourner la je me trouvais plus tôt. Effectivement il y avait du sang. Je regarde mes vêtements et c'est sans surprise que je vois qu'ils sont eux aussi tâché.

Je dégluti mais bon sang c'est quoi cet endroit et pourquoi ça… ça me semble si familier ?

Néanmoins je m'approche du garçon et l'appelle d'une voix hésitante:

\- Euh … Hé … Hé !

Il relève brusquement la tête et je me fige en voyant son visage. Il a les yeux rouges et des tâches de rousseurs. Mais ce qui me choque c'est son visage. Je me regarde dans le miroir tous les matins et … ce type est mon portrait cracher !

Je sursaute lorsque grognement bestiale et rempli de menace de mort lui échappe, il me lance un tel regard. Rempli de colère de rage de tristesse et de déception, comme si j'étais celui qui l'avait attaché la.

 **\- Izuku … Izuku**

J'écarquille les yeux, comment connaît-il mon prénom ?

 **\- Kuso ttare yokumo ?! Yokumo watashi o koko ni tojikomeru korera subete no toshi no ma ?!** Hurla t-il.

Quoi ? Pourquoi il pense que je l'ai enfermé ici ?! J-J-Je n'aurais jamais fais un truc aussi affreux à quelqu'un ! Mais pourtant cet endroit... il m'est familier.

\- T-Tu te trompe je n'ai-

 **\- Damare ! Anata wa watashi o tojikometa ! Tu m'as enfermé ! Moi ton Alter ! Tu m'as rejeté et oublié !**

… Quoi ?.. Mon Alter ? Soudain des images inonde ma tête

Flash-back

Je cris, je hurle mais mains son rempli de ce liquide poisseux rouge. Les autres enfants derrière moi pleure eux aussi. Tous les méchants monsieur ne bouge plus.

Il sont tous allongés par terre immobile, je leur ai fait mal parce que j'ai vu qu'il allait nous faire du mal.

Des bruits de pas précipité se font entendre et puis plusieurs adultes apparaissent finalement. Je cherche mon papa et ma maman du regard puis les voit arriver eux aussi en courant.

Les autres enfants raconte à leur parent ce que j'ai fait. Et ceux-ci me regarde avec un air choqué et effrayé ?

Ma maman me prend dans ses bras en pleurant. Mon père me fait ensuite un câlin malgré ce liquide rouge dégoûtant sur tout mon corps.

\- Q-Q-Quelle genre de monstre es-tu ?! Demande une femme.

\- Tuer des hommes devant nos enfants ! C'est horrible !

\- Mais Izu-chan à sauver vos enfants en éveillant son Alter ! Tente ma mère en se plaçant devant mon père et moi.

\- Cet enfant est un monstre ! Si jeune il a déjà tué plus de vingt hommes ! Hurle un homme.

 _Monstre !_

 _Démon !_

 _Ne t'approche pas de nos enfants !_

 _Un Alter spécialisé dans le meurtre c'est un blasphème !_

 _Vous avez vu ses dents ?!_

 _Monstre !_

Je suis un monstre ? Je suis dangereux alors ? Mon Alter es dangereux ? Je veux être un héros pas un méchant ! Je veux pas d'un Alter méchant moi. Je veux être un héros. Je veux … Je suis pas un monstre !

Des larmes coule sur mes joue alors que je cache mon visage dans le torse de mon père.

Fin du Flash-back

 **Fin du Pdv Izuku**

* * *

Izuku se réveilla en sursaut en sueur dans son lit. Il regarde ses mains et ses jambes bander. Ses draps était couvert de sang. Heureusement que sa mère avait trouver un nouveau travail récemment. Et son père-

\- Izuku . Fit une voix neutre mais tout de même inquiète.

Le vert regarda son interlocuteur avec de grands yeux.

\- P-Papa ? J-Je … Tu … Mais que fais tu ici ?

Izuku était choqué, il n'avait pas vu son père depuis … depuis ses 7 ans lors d'une réunion de famille. Pourtant d'après ce que lui disait sa mère celui-ci envoyait des sommes d'argent astronomique dans un compte qu'il avait tous deux créé à sa naissance. Et c'était lui qui s'occupait d'eux… financièrement parlant.

Hisashi ne répond pas et pose simplement sa main sur le front de son fils. Oui il pouvait le sentir, le "sceau" qu'Izuku avait placé sur son sang vampirique s'était fissuré et pas qu'un peu.

Lui même avait perfectionné le sceau pour protéger son fils.

Les hybrides mi vampire mi humain étant extrêmement rare on a donc peu de connaissances sur eux. Surtout d'Izuku est fils de vampires royale. On ne sait pas encore si Izuku est un vampire ou si son Alter est un vampire

Izuku s'était métamorphoser pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait 3 ans. Lui et d'autre enfants avait été kidnappé pour dieu seul sait quelles raisons. Pour se défendre Izuku avait involontairement tué tous ses agresseurs … mais au lieu d'être reconnaissant envers le sauveur de leurs enfants les parents de ceux-ci avait insulté celui-ci.

Brisé, détruit et effrayé. Izuku s'était mis à rejeter son Alter ne voulant sûrement pas être un _monstre_ comme l'avait définit ses personnes ingrates.

Malheureusement l'Alter d'Izuku était bien trop puissant pour le corps frêles de celui-ci. Et plus Izuku le rejetait, plus son Alter se débattait pour se faire accepter par son utilisateur.

Cette lutte intérieur devenant trop dangereuse pour le corps d'Izuku, Hisashi à dû scellé l'Alter de son fils qui était déjà très affaibli après ces nombreuses lutte contre Izuku.

Normalement le sceau se serait brisé naturellement si Izuku avait accepté son Alter. Mais vu qu'Izuku avait oublié son existence … Comment ce sceau avait pu être brisé à ce point ? Un choc peut-être ? Mais de quel type ? A sa connaissance aucun proche d'Izuku n'était mort. Alors comment ?

\- Papa ? Demanda Izuku incertain.

Hisashi essuya les traces de larmes sur le visage de son fils. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et vu ses yeux bouffi il n'allait pas bien du tout.

\- Que s'est-il passé Izuku ? Demanda calmement son paternel.

\- J-Je Kacchan, Ochako embrassé e-et …

En disant cela la douleur qu'il avait ressenti plutôt revint au grand galop lui broyant son coeur déjà meurtri. Il se mit à hoqueter violemment rendant ses mots incompréhensible.

Sous le regard surpris de son père Izuku faisait ce qui s'apparentait le plus à une crise de panique.

 _C'est mauvais._ Pensa Hisashi en voyant les yeux vert forêt d'Izuku viré tantôt en rouge tantôt en vert.

Les bandages du plus jeune se teintèrent à nouveau de rouge. Et une aura purement démoniaque envahi toute la pièce. Aussitôt Hisashi libéra son aura dominante avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Les minutes passèrent lentement jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'endorme.

Hisashi regarda regarda son fils dormir dans ses bras en soupirant, il venait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à Izuku. Et c'était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à quelqu'un de leur espèce. Un chagrin d'amour rien que ça.

\- Alors ? Fit le grand père du petit vert.

\- Peine de coeur. Répondit platement son fils.

Le plus vieux des trois soupira. Ce choc émotionnel avait brisé Izuku au point de lui fissuré son sceau. Cependant ils ne pouvaient plus en refaire un étant donné qu'Izuku allait bientôt atteindre la majorité vampirique. De plus le vampire d'Izuku avait sûrement emmagasiner assez de haine et de colère pour tripler sa puissance et donc les empêcher de le sceller à nouveau.

\- On ne peut plus rien y faire, Izuku doit surmonter cette épreuve seul. Fit le plus vieux.

\- Si ce n'était qu'une seule épreuve encore. Soupira Hisashi en serrant plus fort son fils dans ses bras.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Izuku quitta sa maison. Il n'était ni en retard ni en avance. En fait il espérait même arrivé en retard car il ne voulait ni voir Ochako ni Katsuki. Mais comme il avait un contrôle de fin de trimestre il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sécher.

Une fois arrivé au lycée Izuku fit une chose qu'il n'avait jamais faite auparavant, il ne salua personne dans les couloirs. En fait il les snoba carrément. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à mettre un faux sourire sur son visage aujourd'hui.

Arriver devant sa classe ce qu'il vit lui donna envie de courir rejoindre les bras protecteur de son lit.

Ochako et Katsuki … se disputait … gentiment comme un jeune couple. Sous les ricanements de certain de la classe. Ochako abordait une petite moue adorable mais qu'il trouvait pour le moment répugnante. Katsuki lui lui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la taquiner vu le sourire carnassier sur son visage.

Son coeur le faisait souffrir pourquoi tout ça n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Ravalant sa salive le coeur au bord des lèvres, Izuku se dirigea doucement à la place. Il ne vis malheureusement pas le regard plein de compassion et d'amour que lui lança un certain garçon aux cheveux bicolore.

Aizawa pénétra lentement dans la pièce un aura légèrement menaçante lui échappait. Aussitôt toute la classe prirent leur place habituel dans le plus grand des silences.

Lorsque l'homme de ses rêves croisa son regard, Izuku lui lança un regard noir avant de tourner son regard vers la fenêtre ignorant royalement le regard surpris de son amis d'enfance.

Katsuki lui était surpris, ce sale nerd osait le menacer de regard ?! Mais il avait pu voir en plus de la colère, une profonde tristesse et de la … jalousie ?

Il lança un regard à Ochako par dessus son épaule, elle n'avait rien manquer de la scène et était franchement confuse. Elle devait parler à Deku. Maintenant qu'elle le regardai mieux, elle vit les nombreux bandages sur le corps de son ami, ses bras son cou et sûrement son torse. Que lui était t-il arriver ?

A la pause déjeuner Izuku quitta rapidement la pièce, il avait senti le regard d'Ochako sur lui toute la matinée et franchement elle était la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir.

Assis tranquillement dans un arbre au feuillage épais le cachant parfaitement à manger son bento. Izuku soupira, il avait réussi à éviter Ochako et s'était tant mieux. Car depuis Izuku se sentait bizarre vis à vis de celle qui fut sa meilleure amie.

Oui il parlait au passé car il avait désormais à sa plus grande surprise et frayeur, des envies de meurtre à son encontre.

Izuku passa sa langue sur ses dents ou plus précisément sur ses canines qui s'était allongés il y a quelques minutes lorsqu'Ochako l'avait touché.

A ce moment il avait vraiment eu peur de lui même et il s'était entendu pensé: " _**De quel droit cette salope ose me toucher, j'vais la pulvériser ! "**_

Ses pensées avait dû se traduire sur son visage car Ochako avait reculé avec un air choqué et surpris sur son visage. Il s'était aussitôt enfui après ça.

Izuku soupira une nouvelle fois. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il décida donc d'aller voir Recovery Girl pour plus d'informations … en essayant d'éviter Kacchan de préférence.

En effet le vert pouvait clairement entendre l'explosif hurlé son nom dans la cours. Il le vit passer plus bas en fulminant. Même en colère il était beau sourit rêveusement Izuku.

Son sourire s'efface cependant bien vite en voyant qui était derrière Katsuki. Ochako encore Ochako, toujours Ochako.

Izuku tchipa avant de bondir d'arbres en arbre avec grâce et précision, il se surprit lui même de posséder une telle aptitude.

Il arriva rapidement au toit du bâtiment où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Après un magnifique salto arrière il atterrit gracieusement sur le toit

Cependant il n'était pas seul. Shoto y était aussi et semblait surpris de ce qu'il venait de voir.

En bas du bâtiment deux personnes qui venait de tout voir étaient resté figé face au actions du petit vert.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? D'où Deku peut faire ça ?

Ochako aussi était surprise mais elle devait parler à son ami. Tout à l'heure, il l'avait regardée avec tellement … de haine et elle était certaine d'avoir vu de la jalousie. Pourquoi elle n'en savait rien mais elle comptait bien le découvrir.

Ne voulant pas éveiller les doutes du fils d'Endeavor, Izuku le salua d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte.

Cependant une poigne ferme et retenue le retint. Il soupira silencieusement avant de se tourner lentement vers Shoto avec un air confus au visage. Il ne devait pas trop ouvrir la bouche et garder son calme.

\- … Que s'est-il passé Midoriya ?

 _Ok ça commence mal pour moi._ Pensa Izuku. Il allait devoir la jouer fine car Shoto était bien plus perspicace que Katsuki.

\- De quoi tu parles Todoroki-kun ? Demanda doucement Izuku en prenant bien soin de le regarder dans les yeux pour rendre son futur mensonge plus vrai.

\- Tous ton corps est couvert de bandages.

 _Ah ça putain j'ai cru qu'il me parlait de mon attitude. Au moins la je peux mentir facile ! Je ne voudrais pas lui parler de mes sentiments envers Kacchan, surtout après la déclaration qu'il m'a fait i mois._

Izuku déboutonna sa chemise avant de la retirer pour lui montrer ses bandages. Il en profita pour en retirer quelques uns.

\- Je me suis fait attaquer par un vilain … et mon père m'a sauvé et soigné. Dit simplement Izuku.

Shoto fronça les sourcils. Oui c'était tout à fait plausible. Cependant au fond de lui quelque chose lui disait qu'Izuku mentait.

Alors qu'il allait lui poser plus de questions dessus il fut couper par la porte que quelqu'un ouvrit avec un violent coup de pied.

Et une tête blonde et ainsi qu'une tête brune firent leur apparition. Izuku pesta silencieusement. Quel journée de merde.

En voyant tout les bandages sur le corps du vert, Ochako poussa un cri épouvanté avant de se précipiter vers son ami. Ami qui recula d'un pas à son approche.

\- Oh mon dieu, Deku-kun ! Que t'es t-il arriver ?!

Elle tenta de le toucher mais il esquiva le contact de son ami comme si un cafard avait tenté de lui grimper dessus.

Ce qui lui valu un regard surpris du bicolore et d'un froncement de sourcils du blond qui s'était rapprocher. Uravity avait raison, un truc clochait chez Deku.

Izuku lui ferma les yeux et enfila sa chemise lentement en répétant mentalement ce qu'il venait de dire à Shoto. Afin de le redire au nouveau arrivant pour qu'on lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Comme je viens de le dire à Todoroki-kun, hier soir pendant mon entraînement je me suis fait attaquer par un vilain. Mais mon père m'a sauvé.

Un long silence s'installa après la réponse du vert. Il n'y avait rien à dire mais un truc clochait. Et ça les trois amis d'Izuku venait de le remarquer, depuis qu'Ochako s'était approché du vers une sorte de tension s'était installer. Dangereuse et sombre.

\- Désolé si je vous ai inquiété mais je voudrais aller voir Recovery Girl pour qu'elle me change si possible mes bandages avant le début du contrôle.

Et avec ça il quitta le toit sans un regard pour les trois autres qui s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Dès qu'Izuku avait quitté le toit cette étrange tension avait disparu.

Finalement à l'infirmerie Recovery Girl Izuku soupira de lassitude. Cette journée était vraiment pourri, les gens étaient pourri et même le lycée était pourri.

\- Dur journée ? Demanda Recovery Girl à l'entente du baragouinage du vert.

Izuku hocha juste la tête et ferma la porte … à clé on ne sait jamais. Sans un mot il retira sa chemise et alla s'asseoir dans un des lit pour qu'on lui change ses bandages.

Recovery Girl fit son travail en silence malgré son froncement de sourcils. Elle prenait mentalement en note ce qu'elle voyait car c'était une première.

Devant la porte de sa classe Izuku souffla un bon coup avant de rentrer comme si de rien était. Beaucoup était occupé à réviser, comme Denki, Mina, Eijiro et plein d'autres.

Izuku prit place derrière Katsuki qui ne le lâchait pas du regard, tout comme Ochako et Shoto. Pour les oublier Izuku se rapprocha de la seul personne qui connaissait ses sentiments, Denki.

Il aida donc celui-ci à réviser pendant plusieurs longue minutes. Le contrôle allait avoir lieu dans une heure et beaucoup avaient soit lâcher l'affaire soit fini.

Finalement Eijiro se mit sur une table en réclamant l'attention de la classe avec un grand sourire.

\- Pas la peine de gueuler tête d'ortie on est tous dans la même pièce.

\- Ouais ouais mais c'est important mec. Sourit le rouge de toute ses dents. En fait voilà Mina et moi on sort ensemble !

Pinky rougit alors qu'Eijiro posa un bras possessif sur les hanches de sa belle. Tout le monde les félicitèrent alors qu'Izuku tourna aussitôt la tête vers le blond à ses côtés. C'était vraiment une journée de merde.

Izuku prit Denki par le bras et le tira hors de la salle qui devait être devenu un véritable cauchemar pour lui.

De nouveau de retour sur le toit, Izuku serrait dans ses bras un Denki qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

\- A-Alors c'est pour elle qu'il m-m'a quitté ?

Izuku ne disait rien. Il pouvait comprendre sa douleur et franchement il ne savait pas ce qui était pire entre le fait de se faire largué par la personne que l'on aime pour que celle-ci annonce qu'elle en aime une autre 3 mois après ou de voir la personne dont on est follement amoureux se rapprocher d'une autre qui n'est pas vous.

La cloche sonna et le blond essuya du mieux qu'il put ses larmes avant de retourner en classe.

Durant les contrôles c'était le silence complet, Aizawa avait eu l'excellente idée de fusionner plusieur matières au contrôle, résultats tous les élèves était complètement paumé. Même Momo c'est pour dire.

Une heure était déjà passé et certains élèves commençait déjà à grogner. C'était quoi ce sujet pourri et puis personne n'osait tricher. Déjà car Aizawa leur ferait payer mais aussi car un héros est toujours honnête.

D'ailleurs leur prof semblait bien se marrer de les voir galérer mais il fronça les sourcils lorsque son regard se posa sur un élève en particulier.

\- Es-tu dispensé de contrôle Midoriya ?

Toute la classe se tourna vers le protéger d'All Might qui était en train … de faire ses ongles ?

\- Non pourquoi Sensei ? Demanda Izuku paumé.

\- Tu as un contrôle à terminer il me semble ? Soupire la chenille.

\- Ah mais j'ai fini ! Sourit Izuku en allant apporter ses copies.

Un " _Déjà?!"_ collectif se fit entendre alors que tous les élèves regardait le vert donné plusieurs copies double à Aizawa. Celui-ci fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils avant de survoler les feuilles de regard.

\- Très bien tu peux t'en aller. Fit le prof avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Izuku prit son sac et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et une sorte de routine s'était installée depuis l'annonce de la mise en couple de d'Eijiro et Mina et quelques jours plus tard celle de Katsuki et d'Ochako.

Izuku était devenu beaucoup plus solitaire et ne supportait plus être approchée par qui que ce soit excepté Denki.

Denki et lui s'était énormément rapprocher et restait tout le temps coller ensemble, la présence d'un l'un était nécessaire à l'autre pour ne pas sombrer. Ils étaient comme qui dirait compagnon d'armes dans leur chagrin d'amour.

\- Non sérieux Bakugo et toi avez coucher ensemble ? S'exclame l'électrique choqué.

Les deux amis se trouvait actuellement dans la chambre du vert à discuter de tout et de rien et le sujet de leur amour respectifs avait vite été abordé.

\- Ouais lors de la fête qui avait été organisée chez Momo à la rentrée il y a deux mois. Kacchan était complètement bourré mais tellement sexy … et quand il m'a dit que je lui plaisait…

\- … Tu t'es laissé faire. Termine le bond.

\- Ouais … j'ai été con mais je l'aime tellement. Soupire le vert tristement. Ça m'a fait mal quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin … seul.

Leur discussion dura toute la nuit mais ils s'en fichait vu que demain c'était samedi.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

* * *

C'est le cœur au bord des lèvres qu'Izuku ouvrit les yeux pour voir un Haruki évitant son regard, honteux.

Izuku se sentit vraiment mal. C'est lui qui doit avoir honte pas son fils. Haruki n'a rien à voir avec son abruti de père.

Izuku pris son fils aîné dans ses bras puis l'embrasse sur le front faisant rougir de plaisir Haruki. Ce genre d'attention était tellement rare venant de son père qu'il fallait en profiter un maximum. Il lâche Haruki qui bougonne un peu avant de se diriger vers son père et les deux zouaves.

\- Très bien les mômes on va s'arrêter là. Les ancêtres vont vous donner un cours d'histoire dans la grande bibliothèque.

Tsuyuki et Detsuki grogne mais s'exécute tout de même. Pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas étudier au contraire mais les vieux étaient des racistes de première.

Déjà qu'ils n'acceptent même pas Haruki qui était un vampire comme eux. Alors les deux plus jeunes n'en parlons pas. Ils leurs lançaient toujours des regards dédaigneux ou de dégoût lorsque leur grand père ou leurs grands grand papi n'était pas la. Cette bande de lâche.

Izuku était en train de vagabonder à la recherche de Kyoya le frère de Kaya pour oublier son angoisse.

Il n'aimait pas trop laisser ses enfants trop éloigné de lui ici, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui il aurait demander à ses cousins de donner des leçons à ses enfants mais son grand père lui avait conseillé de demander à ses oncles. Izuku était certains que le vieux essayait de créer des liens afin d'apaiser les tensions qui régnait dans la famille lorsque qu'Izuku était présent.

Il croisa plusieurs membres de sa famille, des enfants qui le saluaient joyeusement avant de retourner jouer.

 _Espérons qu'ils restent aussi pure._

Des jeunes alpha qui rougissaient à son passage.

 _Des puceaux en chaleur._

Quelques une de ses cousines de son âge qui essayaient d'attirer l'attention des alpha en essayant, il dit bien en essayant de ne pas paraître trop désespérée.

 _Peine perdue elles font trop pitié._

En voyant Kyoya parmi tous ces alphas. Izuku se dirigea tranquillement vers ses cousins … qui se mirent aussitôt à siffler à son arrivé le déshabillant du regard sans aucune gêne.

 _Ces pervers … heureusement qu'ils sont canons._

\- Yo la family ! Kyoya j'te cherchait, j'ai un service à te demander.

\- Tous c'que tu veux bébé.

Izuku attrape en broyant au passage la main de Simon qui se dirigeait vers ses fesses

\- En fait je vais au Japon dans six cycles ***** et je voudrais emprunter ta baraque.

\- Mmmh j'sais pas … j'aurais quoi en échange ? Demande t-il aguicheur.

\- Rien vu que tu n'y vas jamais … Mais si tu insiste je ferai en sorte que mes gosses arrête de s'incruster chez toi.

\- Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? D'ailleurs comment ils arrivent à rentrer chez moi sans forcer la serrure ?

\- … Ben déjà je peux commencer par leurs reprendre tes clefs. Sourit le vert.

\- QUOI TU LEUR À DONNER MES CLÉS ?!

Izuku soupire avant de s'asseoir sur les genoux de Kyoya et de passer ses bras autour de son cou laissant délibérément ses phéromones flotter dans l'air. Il plonge son regard devenue rouge dans les yeux dorée de Kyoya.

/

Kyoya était un puissant vampire Alpha, beau sadique mais protecteur avec les membres de sa famille. Comme tous les Midoriya pur sang ses cheveux était noir comme l'ébène avec des reflets argenté et ses yeux étaient de couleur or et évidemment des tâches de rousseurs parsemaient ses joues. Très bien bâti, il avait de large épaules musclés et des abdominaux à en faire baver plus d'un.

Izuku lui aurait volontiers laisser une chance si il avait totalement oublié son premier amour. Mais se n'était pas le cas malheureusement.

L'inceste n'était pas mal vu chez les vampires, c'était même fortement conseillé pour avoir une progéniture puissante. Et vu que tous les Midoriya, _Alpha parce qu'Izuku voyait tout les Bêta et les Oméga femelle comme des garce de première catégorie_ étaient des bombes. Izuku ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à succomber à la tentation.

Mais il y avait Katsuki, encore Katsuki, toujours Katsuki. Décidément ce type lui avait gâcher la vie jusqu'au bout.

/

Kyoya lui aimait Izuku, il ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour mais il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à se réveiller chaque matin avec le visage du vert en face du sien.

Contrairement à ses cousins oméga et bêta. Izuku avait les pied sur terre, il connaissait sa place dans ce monde et malgré son statut il n'en abusait pas.

 _Ou il s'en fout complètement._ Pensa Kyoya avec un léger sourire.

En plus d'être incroyablement beau Izuku était très puissant. Les rares fois où il avait vu son jeune cousin se battre il avait été impressionné. Et il n'était pas le seul, Kyoya ne comprenait pas pourquoi les anciens étaient aussi borné dans leurs jugements. Izuku avait prouvé plus d'une fois que lui et ses enfants avaient leur place dans la famille.

Surtout après ce que les plus anciens lui avait fait subir lors de sa grossesse. Kyoya était dégoûté de partager leurs sang rien que d'y penser. Comment avait-ils pu abandonné Izuku dans les bas quartiers de cette dimension alors qu'il était presque à la fin de sa grossesse ?! Si il avait été la à ce moment là … rien de tout cela ne serai arriver.

Le pire c'est qu'ils avaient réussi à s'exonérer de toute responsabilité auprès du chef de famille. Évidemment le père d'Izuku avait été très furieux et avait fait payer chacun des anciens.

 _Bien fait pour eux._

Pas étonnant que le demi vampire ne se gênait pas à cracher son mépris vis-à-vis des vieux et des femmes.

Kyoya reporta son attention sur le jeune vampire dans ses bras. Plus il le regardai et plus il était fasciné. Comment un seul être pouvait être si fort et si fragile à la fois, si violent mais si doux ?

La réponse était pourtant simple. Parce que c'était Izuku.

\- … Okay, je te le donne même si tu veux. Fit Kyoya en plongeant sa tête dans le cou du vert.

\- Je n'en demandait pas tant. Dit Izuku en lui caressant les cheveux.

\- … Encore désolé … pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Souffle Kyoya.

* * *

 **Oui oui notre Izuku à beaucoup souffert d'ou le gros changement dans son comportement !**

 **Aller A+ le peuple et laissez moi votre avis !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo le peuple je suis de retour avec le nouveau chapitre. Le bac est enfin passé donc tout va pour le mieux " pour le moment "**

 **Bon je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ! Ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **Aller bonne lecture mon peuple favoris**

* * *

Izuku pose délicatement dans un grand lit baldaquin un Detsuki endormi à côté d'une Tsuyuki dans le même état après les avoir déshabiller pour les mettre plus à l'aise. Il lève ensuite la couette sur eux avec un petit sourire aux lèvres lorsque Tsuyuki se met à ronronner doucement.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'il entraînait ses enfants. Une semaines dans leur dimension évidemment, le temps s'écoule plus rapidement ici que chez les humains. Quoi qu'il en soit les trois avaient beaucoup progressé.

Le matin ils étudiaient et l'après midi ils s'entraînaient, Haruki qui était un vampire avait un entraînement nocturne en plus … normalement. Mais vu l'état d'Haruki après son entraînement contre Clem et July deux jeunes vampire de 13 ans. Il valait mieux qu'il se repose.

Le jeune père regarda son fils aîné, il était couvert de bleu, d'ecchymose, de griffures et de brûlures. Il tentait tant bien que mal de soigner ses blessures avec sa salive mais peine perdue, il n'arrivait pas à atteindre son dos.

\- Laisse Haruki je vais m'en occuper, vient sur mes genoux. Fit Izuku en s'installant dans un des fauteuils en velours.

Trop heureux de cette attention, Haruki se précipite sur les genoux de son père avec un sourire qu'on ne lui voyait que très rarement.

Izuku commença d'abord par lécher les plaies sur le visage de son fils comme l'aurait fait une maman chat. Ça peut sembler glauque mais la salive des vampires avait des vertus curative incroyable, surtout lorsque la salive était utilisé sur une personne liée par le sang.

C'est donc sans surprise que les plaies d'Haruki se refermaient après un seul passage de la langue d'Izuku. Toujours en silence l'aîné des plus jeune retira son haut qui était en lambeau.

L'héritier d'All Might grimace en voyant le dos de son fils. Les deux jumeaux plus âgés n'étaient pas aller de main morte. Haruki avait la peau brûlé à certains endroits, ce qui laissait échapper une odeur immonde de chair brûlé marque de griffes encore sanglante et le jeune père était sûr qu'il avait des os fracturé même s'il ne le montrait pas.

Izuku soupire avant d'imbiber ses mains de salive et de soigner chaque blessure. Il peut sentir son fils se tendre et feuler de douleur.

Un bonne demi heure plus tard Haruki pousse un long soupir et tente alors de quitter les genoux de son père. Père qui le retient avant de lui tendre son poignet ou une veine pulsante qui semble appétissante lui fait de l'oeil.

\- Bois. Fit Izuku platement.

Haruki souffle un bon coup avant de dévoiler ses canines et de les planter dans la chair si tendre et si douce de son père. Il commence à boire et un léger ronronnement lui échappe. La dernière fois qu'il avait bu le sang de son père il devait avoir, quoi quatre ans ?

Le sang de son père est si … si spécial si délicieux, il se marie parfaitement avec son odeur sucré de pommes verte et de vanille.

Izuku lui s'en fichait royalement, la morsure de son fils lui faisait autant d'effets qu'une piqûre de moustique. Il posa son bras libre sur l'un des accoudoirs de son fauteuil alors qu'il pose son menton dans le creux de sa main.

Il avait beaucoup de chose à faire, il devait d'abord annoncé son départ aux membres de son agence. Ensuite faire ses bagages. Prendre des billets d'avion, car il était absolument hors de question qu'il vole des milliers et des milliers de kilomètres avec ses gosse sur son dos ! Il n'était pas un dragon ou une licorne ou même un pégase !

Soudain Izuku tique alors que son nez capte une odeur … du désir avec une pointe de plaisir mais encore un soupçon d'innocence. Il baisse sa tête et une veine apparu sur son front avant de lever son poing et de l'abaisser violemment sur le crâne du pauvre Haruki.

\- Calme des hormones gamin ! Grogne le jeune père. Tu te lave et tu va te coucher.

Le pauvre Haruki pousse un gémissement plaintif alors qu'une bosse apparu sur le haut de son crâne. Il se dirige vers la salle de bain de la chambre légèrement honteux à cause de son … petit problème.

Izuku ayant bien compris le problème soupire avant de quitter la chambre. Une fois dehors il s'assure de bien verrouillé la porte avec un sceau pour que personne à part lui ne puisse y pénétrer.

Il n'avait confiance en personne dans cette putain de famille. Ils avaient beau tous avoir le même sang, 《 du sang royal 》comme le disait les ancêtres qui lui servaient d'oncles et de tantes mais la solidarité et la générosité étaient inexistante.

Oui il appréciait ses cousins mais il savait pertinemment que si il s'en mettait un à dos, cela engendrerait de lourdes conséquences. C'est pour ça qu'il faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avoir les Alpha de sa génération dans sa poche.

Pour ses cousines c'était plus la jalousie qui parlait, c'était de vrai pestes qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des coup bas juste parce qu'il avait attiré l'attention de beaucoup d'Alpha en peu de temps. Mais étrangement la chance avait toujours été de son côté, comme quoi le karma existait belle et bien.

Bon pour les vieux n'en parlons même pas, ils étaient hautains, cruels, racistes et même pervers pour quelques uns.

Ils me donne envie de vomir

Heureusement il y en avait qui n'était pas comme ça, qui étaient vraiment noble autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Mais ils se comptait sur les doigts d'une main.

Une fois son sceau terminer il se tourna pour commencer à quitter le long couloir mais il tombe sur une des personnes qu'il n'avait absolument pas envie de voir.

Cervantes Midoriya l'un des anciens et membre du conseil vampirique, c'est aussi le grand frère de son père. Mais surtout un salopard de première. Il avait plus de mille ans mais gardait l'apparence d'un homme de 35 ans. Il avait des cheveux brun aux reflets argenté plaqué vers l'arrière grâce à du gel des yeux dorés avec une fentes au milieu et bien évidemment des tâches de rousseurs quasi invisible. Il était beau et le savait parfaitement et ne se gênait pas pour en jouer.

En plus d'être un salopard ce type était un vrai macho. Il n'était pas vraiment raciste comme ses frères vu qu'il baisait avec tout et n'importe quoi mais selon lui les oméga était destinée à servir les alpha. Il avait d'ailleurs un harem d'oméga, des humains qu'il avait transformer puis asservi.

Izuku frissonna à cette pensée, comment pouvait-on faire ça à un être vivant ?

Le pire c'est qu'il avait aussi tenté de faire d'Izuku son 《compagnon》car les oméga mâle était extrêmement rares. Et lorsque Cervantes à appris qu'Izuku était enceint il a pris cela comme une trahison. 《 quelle abomination que de se soumettre à un humain !》qu'il avait hurlé.

N'importe quoi

Il lui a fait vivre un véritable enfer le traitant de tous les nom les plus humiliant les uns que les autres. Alors qu'Izuku était déjà brisé et extrêmement affaibli à cause de son chagrin d'amour.

Izuku ne serait même pas surpris qu'il s'agissait de son idée de l'exclure du domaine Midoriya durant ses deux derniers mois de grossesse.

\- Tiens tiens Izuku. Dit il avec une sourire fourbe dévoilant ses canines proéminentes. Que fais tu ici ?

Izuku fronce les sourcils en se demandant que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce sale type. Il ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom sauf devant son père et son grand père.

Loin de se laisser impressionné, le vert se retourna complètement histoire de faire face à Cervantes en lui jetant un regard noir.

\- C'est ma chambre. Fit simplement Izuku.

\- Oh … tu m'invites ? Demande le plus âgé en frottant le bout de sa moustaches avec deux doigts.

Le plus jeune laisse échapper un "tch" agacé avant de croiser les bras sur son torse et de s'appuyer sur la porte. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il parte alors que ce malotru était dans les parages prêt de ses enfants sans défense.

\- Bon tu veux quoi vieux fossile macho ?

\- Vieux moi ? Fit-il faussement vexé tout en déshabillant le jeune vampire du regard.

En voyant le regard rubrique que lui lance son oncle, l'héritier d'All Might feule en montrant ses canines. La tension monta d'un cran lorsque Cervantes s'approche du plus jeune.

\- C'est fous comme tu as changé on pourrait difficilement croire que tu as porté trois enfants.

\- …

\- Avec un corps pareil tu pourrais facilement te trouver un Alpha qui s'occupera de toi.

\- … Je vie très bien seul et libre. Et si je devais me trouver un Alpha il faudrait qu'il s'occupe aussi de mes enfants, le vieux.

Cervantes tique, alors qu'il allait tenter une nouvelle approche un raclement de gorge retentit. Les deux se tourne vers le nouvel arrivant et c'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'Izuku va enlacer son père.

\- Papa t'es revenu de mission ?

Hisashi hoche simplement la tête en rendant son étreinte à son fils tout en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

Cervantes grogne mais quitte tout de même le couloir.

Une fois l'intrus parti le père et le fils entame une discussion, enfin Izuku parle pour deux. Son père étant peu bavard.

\- Je retourne dans le monde des mortels pour finaliser les préparatifs de notre départ je reviens dans deux jours tu peu-

\- Tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée Izuku ?

\- Hum ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller là bas si tu n'es pas prêt.

Un long silence s'en suit ou Hisashi regarde fixement son fils alors que celui-ci réfléchi.

\- Maman. Fini par dire Izuku. Je suis parti sans lui avoir tout dit et je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant presque onze ans. Elle peut, non elle mérite … de tout savoir.

Hisashi soupire, son fils avait raison. Et même si Inko avait sûrement refait sa vie lui aussi lui devait des explications … et des excuses. Même si depuis le départ de leurs fils il envoyait chaque année quelque chose de spécial à Inko. Au moins lors des retrouvaille Izuku aura la tâche facile. Ce ne sera pas son cas à lui … malheureusement.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Izuku se trouvait devant l'immense bâtiment qu'est son agence. Il jette un coup d'oeil à sa montre en or et en platine, 10h28. Bien tout le monde doit être la.

Il entre dans son organisation fièrement la tête haute avec un parfait déhanché en ignorant les femmes d'accueil qui glousse bêtement en regardant un magazine ou y figure le top vingt des héros hyper sexy. Qui peut s'intéresser à ces truc de débile ?

Quoique

\- Oï je suis classé combien ce mois-ci ? Demande le vert en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le comptoir.

Les deux jeune fille d'environ dix huit ans regarde leur boss avec un grand sourire avant de feuilleter à nouveau le magazine.

\- Alors … vous êtes classé troisième des mecs les plus sexy qu'une fille voudrait comme petit ami. Dit Mairu une blonde au yeux vert.

\- Et premier des mecs qu'un garçon voudrait comme petit ami. Ajoute Faty une brune à la peau mate et aux yeux marron. Vous êtes le meilleur chef !

\- Bien essayer gamine … mais tu n'aura pas d'augmentation pour avoir dit un fait réel. Ricane Izuku avant de se diriger vers son ascenseur personnel.

Il entend vaguement un 《 sale boss radin 》mais ce n'est pas grave, car après tout il peut leur retirer 20% de leurs salaires si ça lui chante.

C'est l'avantage d'être boss

Arrivé au cinquantième étage, un étage entièrement consacré à la détente. À peine fut-il sorti de son ascenseur personnel il doit faire un pas sur le côté pour éviter une table.

Et c'est sans surprise qu'une foire pas possible à lieu en face du boss de l'agence Renouveau.

Plusieurs membres de tout âge se battait soit en utilisant son Alter soit en lançant des meubles. Et c'est évidemment sans surprise que Dabi en était la cause.

Celui-ci est actuellement sur une table en train de se disputer avec … Tomura ?

Izuku hausse un sourcil surpris c'était rare de voir Tenko sortir de ses gonds. Izuku soupire alors qu'une chaise vole en sa direction. Elle fut néanmoins intercepté par… son bras gauche si on peut dire, qui fit apparaître un portail avant que la chaise ne le touche.

Izuku sourit narquoisement en s'appuyant contre un mur alors qu'un homme plus âgé fit son apparition à ses côtés.

Il porte une tenu d'homme d'affaires grise et noir des chaussures italienne en cuir noir. Il porte habituellement des gants qu'il a retirer pour utiliser son Alter, ce qui laisse apparaître une sorte de matière mauve. Ces yeux étirés ont en leurs centre une pupilles couleur miel et ses cheveux sont noirs avec des reflets violet. Depuis qu'il travaille avec le vert, il a arrêter de cacher son visa avec sa brume.

\- Yo Kurogiri ta mission c'est bien passer ? Demande Izuku alors qu'une veine apparaît sur son poing désormais serrer alors que Dabi lance des boules de feu sur tout ce qui bouge.

\- Oui j'ai obtenu des informations sur All for One ou plus précisément sur son successeur.

Voyant que son boss ne l'écoutait déjà plus, Kurogiri soupira avant de s'éloigner du futur cataclysme qui allait éclater dans moins de dix secondes.

\- Daaaabiiii ~ Fit Izuku d'une voix lente.

Aussitôt un silence de plomb tomba dans tout l'étage. Alors qu'ils jettent tous un regard apeuré à Izuku qui monte sur la petite estrade qui est normalement utiliser pour faire des annonces. Une aura noire entourait Izuku alors qu'il craque sinistrement ses doigts en regardant Dabi.

Il va prendre cher. Pense toutes les personnes présentes.

\- Que quelqu'un qui porte ses couilles ou ses seins m'explique la raison de tout ce bordel. Grogne Izuku en faisant craquer son cou alors que ses yeux vire au rouge.

Rectification on va tous prendre cher !

\- Personne donc. Fit Izuku en survolant la grande salle du regard, ses pupilles rougeoyantes croisant le regard de chaque personne présente.

Alors que le monstre de jade comme le surnommait les membres de l'agence, allait commencer son pétage de câble du matin. Himiko qui avait été prise d'une soudaine monté de courage s'avança pour expliquer la situation sous le regard noir de Dabi et de Tomura.

\- En fait Shigaraki est amoureux de vo- euh de quelqu'un depuis un bon moment déjà mais il n'ose pas se déclarer. Et Dabi dans sa grande bonté a commencé à se moquer de lui. Fini Himiko.

\- Salope traîtresse. Marmonne Dabi.

Izuku lâche un petit 《 Oooh~ ?》narquois en regardant Shigaraki. Le pauvre se ratatine sur lui même en regardant partout sauf la bombe hyper sexy au cul d'enfer qu'est son chef.

\- Et toi Dabi le débile ça t'amuse de te moquer des sentiments d'autrui ?

Un simple courant d'air se fit sentir et Izuku se trouve désormais devant le détenteur de l'Alter du Crématorium qui suait à grosse goute.

\- N-Non chef mais- Souffle Dabi en tremblant devant l'aura d'Izuku.

Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il se retrouva encastrer dans un mur. Des ricanements se firent entendre mais le grognement bestial qui s'échappa du vert fit déglutir toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce.

\- Et bien entendu personne ici n'a eu l'idée de… je sais pas moi, de les arrêtés … pire, VOUS VOUS ÊTES JOINT À EUX ?! VOUS AVEZ PENSÉ AUX MONTANT DES TRAVAUX DE RÉPARATION DE L'ÉTAGE ?!

En disant cela des éclairs émeraude entourait son corps signe qu'il avait activé le One for All. Il donnait des coups dans le vide tout en gueulant, cela aurait pu paraître ridicule si après chaque coup envoyé une rafale d'énergie ne s'en suivait pas détruisant tout. Résultat Izuku faisait bien plus de dégâts à lui tout seul que tous les membres de son agence plus tôt.

De longue minutes plus tard le monstre se calma grâce à Kurogiri qui avait dans ses mains un plateau avec un gâteau au chocolat qui dégageait une délicieuse odeur sucré.

Alors que Shigaraki ainsi que Kurogiri prenait place au côté du vert qui s'était assis à même le sol pour déguster son précieux gâteau.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se relevait avec difficulté pour ceux qui malencontreusement s'étaient pris un SMASH. Les autres sortait de leurs cachettes et Dabi se décolla du mur en voyant que l'ouragan était enfin passé.

Chacun repris sa place dans le plus grand des silence, car la règle numéro deux de survie dans cette agence était qu'il était fortement déconseillé voir même interdit de déranger Izuku lorsqu'il était en plein repas. D'ailleurs dans **l'article 001** de cette règle il était clairement stipuler : **NE SURTOUT PAS LE DÉRANGER LORSQU'IL DÉGUSTE SON MOELLEUX AU CHOCOLAT.**

Beaucoup de personnes que se soit clients ou membre de l'agence s'était retrouver soit encastrer dans un mur ou au sol ou encore avait traversé une fenêtre juste parce qu'on avait gêner le vert pendant qu'il se calmait.

Parce que oui Izuku considérait les moelleux au chocolat comme son calmant, sa drogue. C'était son péché mignon. Certains fumait d'autres se droguait les plus minable selon Izuku se mutilait pour atténuer leur douleur. Lui il mangeait ces merveilleux gâteau au chocolat, et sans prendre un seul gramme ! C'est l'un des avantages d'être vampire.

Ayant fini son met, Izuku se releva tranquillement puis survola la grande salle de repos du regard. Bon tout les membres de son agence semblait être présent. Tant mieux.

\- Bon je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je serai absent pendant une période encore indéterminée. Problème personnel Marmonne le vert en soupirant.

Des murmures se firent entendre. Depuis la création de l'agence Izuku n'avait jamais été absent plus d'une semaine. Le pire c'est qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir aller où il allait. Et ils savaient tous à quel point leur chef détestait être obligé de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas envi de faire, il détestait par dessus tout recevoir des ordres. Il était libre et fougueux comme le vent, sauvages comme une tempête et aussi dangereux et destructeur qu'un ouragan.

\- Cependant la ou je vais il y a beaucoup de vilain … c'est à croire que leur nids est là bas alors soyez prêt à toute éventualité. Il est même possible que je vous appelle en urgence pour une intervention massive via Kurogiri alors soyez prêt à intervenir à tout moment. Néanmoins ce n'est pas parce ce que je ne suis pas la que vous êtes en vacances au contraire ! Nous ne sommes pas des fainéants alors vous allez effectuer vos tâches quotidiennes sérieusement ET avec le sourire s'il vous plaît. Fini Izuku en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches avec un léger sourire qu'on lui voit rarement.

Il y eu un son d'approbation général alors que les murmure reprirent de plus belle. Pendant ce temps Izuku discutait avec ses deux hommes de mains notamment avec Kurogiri qui lui fit un rapide bilan de sa mission.

Le vert fit signe à Himiko de le rejoindre sur l'estrade ce que la blonde fit aussitôt. La salle était devenu un vrai capharnaüm, impossible de reprendre la parole.

\- S'il vous plaît. Fit Izuku calmement.

Mais peine perdu personne ne l'entendait, Shigaraki, Kurogiri et Himiko firent un pas en arrière en se bouchant les oreilles sachant parfaitement ce qui allait arriver.

Le bruit continuait tandis qu'Izuku commençait lentement mais sûrement à perdre patience, jusqu'à :

\- VOUS ALLEZ LA BOUCLER OUI ?! J'AI PAS FINI D'VOUS CAUSER !

A nouveau le silence tomba alors que le vert repris ses explications comme si il ne venait pas de hurler jusqu'à en faire les baies vitré se fissuré.

\- Pour finir vu que je pars, je vais vous faire personnellement un entretien d'évaluation et un bilan de compétences à chacun de vous. Alors venez dans mon bureau chacun votre tour. Et renseigner vous avant de toqué ne venez pas au compte goutte car mon bureau n'est pas votre piaule merci ! Ça commence dans une heure alors grouillez vous pour vos préparations !

Et il quitta la pièce de sa démarche féline suivi par Shigaraki, Kurogiri et Himiko.

* * *

Confortablement installer sur son siège en cuir les pieds sur son bureau Izuku s'étire comme un gros chat paresseux avant de bâiller à sans décrocher la mâchoire.

À sa droite Shigaraki feuilletait différents dossiers contenant des informations sur chaque membre de l'agence et sa gauche Kurogiri lui regardait une dernière fois les informations qu'il a recueilli sur All for One et sa nouvelle clique avant de les donner à Izuku. Himiko était partie préparer des muffins aux chocolats.

Le jeune vampire posa son regard sur la seule photo sur son bureau. Il l'a pris dans ses mains et la détailla.

Cette photo avait été prise à Noël lorsque ses petits venaient d'avoir quatre ans, oui ils étaient née le 24 décembre. Ils avaient organiser une grande fête dans l'agence pour fêter Noël mais aussi pour célébrer l'apparition des alter des deux derniers.

Detsuki et Tsuyuki avait éveillé leur alter en même temps le jour de leurs anniversaires. Haruki lui arrivait à broyer une pastèque avec ses petites crocs et pouvait soulever une grande armoire.

La photo avait été prise par Himiko, dessus on pouvait voir Izuku habillé d'une chemise rouge avec de la fourrure blanche aux extrémités et d'un pantalon slim noir avec des bottes rouge avec un chapeau de Noël sur sa tête assis sous un grand sapin de Noël avec Detsuki entre ses jambes, il aidait son fils à ouvrir son paquet cadeau. A côté il y avait Tsuyuki qui était visiblement en train de jouer avec les emballages des cadeau son alter activité, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait une queue et des oreilles de chat de la même couleur que ses cheveux. Un vrai chaton. Et enfin Haruki qui semblait feuler sur l'objectif en tentant je dis bien en tentant d'être menaçant une peluche ressemblant à un loup dans les bras. Étant en mode vampire ses cheveux était devenu blond et ses yeux eux étaient devenus rouge. Contrairement à Detsuki qui avait hérité des traits d'Izuku, Haruki lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katsuki.

Katsuki . Pense amèrement le vert. Si seulement j'avais garder mon calme. Si j'avais pu contrôler ma jalousie. Si seulement j'avais fermé ma gueule rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

Flash-back

La cloche sonne la fin des cours et les élèves se précipitent pour sortir de la salle … sauf Izuku qui reste assis à sa place en foudroyant la boîte qui vient de lui gâcher sa fin de trimestre il y a quelques minutes déjà.

Je suis maudits. Ce dit Izuku en se levant finalement et en rangeant lentement ses affaires dans son horrible sac à dos jaune qui lui avait valu de nombreuses moqueries au cours de sa courte vie. Faudra que je pense à le changer celui-la.

Il sorti de la salle en broyant du noir sous le regard perplexe de Midnight et d'Aizawa. Il regarda un dernière fois les deux héros pro en espérant qu'il lui disent un : tu peux toujours changer de partenaires si tu veux.

Mais rien niet nada nothing. Il se résout donc à sortir de la salle en marchant à pas lent vers son casier.

La vie est une chienne, elle m'a maudit.

Devant son casier il croise Denki qui est aussi désespéré et dépité que lui. Leurs regards se croise et un sourire sournois leur échappe malgré leurs regards vide de toute émotions.

\- On est tombé sur les piiiiireeeeuuuuh ~ on est maudits ! Firent-ils en se faisant un check avant d'éclater de rire.

On peut les prendre pour des fous de loin. Mais putain qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de ne pas être seul dans la misère.

Ils récupèrent leurs affaires et se dirige vers les portes du lycée.

\- Putain mon pauvre, Katsuki ! Le destin t'a jouer un sale tour sa mère ! S'exclame Denki.

\- Tss tu peux parler t'es pas mieux avec Eijiro comme partenaire. Riposte Izuku en boudant.

\- On est dans la merde ! S'exclament-ils en coeur avant de se faire couper par une voix bien connu de tous.

\- OÏ LE NERD T'ATTENDS QUOI POUR TE RAMENER ?! L'EXPOSÉ VA PAS SE FAIRE PAR L'OPÉRATION DU SAINT ESPRIT !

Katsuki et Eijiro se trouvait devant le portail et attendaient visiblement leur partenaires respectif. Et la cerise sur le zizi, Ochako et Mina était la elles aussi.

\- J'attends que Dieu fasse apparaître la modestie et l'humilité chez toi. Marmonne Izuku.

Denki éclate de rire à la remarque du vert avant de mettre son bras autour des épaules de l'héritier d'All Might.

Katsuki s'apprêta à hurler sur Izuku ne l'ayant pas entendu mais Ochako mis sa mains sur son épaule pour le calmer.

Arrivé face aux deux couple Izuku ne pu s'empêcher de dire :

\- Et un aller simple pour l'enfer, un.

\- Arrête Zuzu t'exagère … quoique. Dit Denki en réfléchissant.

Les deux couple les regardait complètement choquer. Ochako ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait à Izuku et elle avait décidé d'essayer de lui parler pendant son trajet de retour mais vu l'attitude des deux devant elle, s'était plutôt mal parti.

Mina elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle était au courant de la relation qu'avait eu Eijiro avec Denki. Et elle savait que le blond avait toujours des sentiments pour le rouge et vise versa mais Denki semblait transformer ses sentiments en haine et en colère et ça lui faisait peur. Elle ne voulait pas ça pour ses deux amis.

Eijiro avait mal, Izuku et Denki ne le savait peut être pas mais Katsuki et lui les surveillait depuis un petit moment déjà et … il ne savait pas pour Katsuki mais ce qu'avait dit les deux plus tôt à leur sujet lui faisait mal. Denki le détestait au point de ne plus pouvoir le voir en peinture ? Il avait fait une erreur en larguant le blond et il semblerait qu'il était tant d'en payer le prix.

Katsuki lui n'avait rien à dire, non la il se voilait la face. Il ne savait pas quoi dire Deku se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps. Il ignorait tout le monde sauf Denki qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve à cette pile moisi ? Et il évitait même Ochako qui ne comprenait pas ce changement d'attitude si soudain.

Mais le pire pour l'explosif, c'était leur absence de contact. Izuku et lui avait réussi à renouer des liens depuis quelques temps. Il lui parlait sans lui hurler dessus ou sans l'insulter et ils se disputait même des fois comme des gamins. Katsuki … appréciait cette nouvelle relation avec Deku. Mais ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout, c'est lorsque durant une de leur confrontation quand leurs front se touchait, leurs regards se croisait trop longtemps. Izuku se mettait alors à rougir brusquement et détournait le regard lui laissant la victoire … c'était mignon.

Mais depuis l'annonce de sa mise en couple avec Ochako, tout avait disparu. Plus de querelles avec son Deku rien, le néant. Izuku l'évitait comme la peste et … et rien. En faite il était même agressif quelques fois.

Tout ça depuis sa mise en couple … sa mise en couple. Katsuki écarquilla les yeux et fut surpris de ne rien avoir remarqué plus tôt. Denki et Izuku … faisait une crise de jalousie ! C'est pour ça qu'il avait pris ses distances avec Ochako car il l'aimait. Katsuki sourit et passa un bras autour des hanches d'Uravity la faisant rougir. Cependant il n'obtint pas la réaction espérer, Izuku se contenta de checker Denki avant de s'en aller vers chez lui. Il avait l'air … lasser de tout.

Izuku marchait en tête en faisant tout son possible pour ignorer les deux tourtereaux derrière lui. Il serre les dents en entendant une allusion perverse de Katsuki.

\- Kacchan chez toi ou chez moi. Demande Izuku.

Ochako sursaute avant de rougir brusquement tandis que le blond était tendu, il devait avoir mal entendu.

\- De quoi tu parles imbéciles de ner-

\- Tu la dit toi même Katsuki l'exposé ne va pas se faire tout seul alors je réitère ma question. Chez toi ou chez moi ?

Katsuki était surpris non il était carrément sidéré. D'où se sale nerd lui parlait comme ça et le défiait et … d'où ça lui plaisait ?!

Une heure plus tard Izuku et Katsuki se retrouvait dans la chambre du blond pour travailler. Izuku était très concentré et ne parlait au blond que lorsqu'il le fallait. Il était évident qu'il voulait en finir au plus vite et se casser rapidement.

Katsuki de son côté fixait Izuku, il venait de se rendre compte de plusieurs trucs. Avant tout Deku était beau voir même sexy, avant il était mignon mais la. Et depuis quand les canines du nerd étaient aussi aiguisé ça lui donnait un côté sauvage. Et Katsuki aimait tout ce qui était sauvage. Surtout que Deku avait une paire de miche … NON NON il ne devait pas pensé à ça !

Bref pour en revenir à nos nerds. Katsuki commençait à douter de sa théorie de tout à l'heure. Il pensait qu'Izuku le jalousait car il sortait avec Uravity. Mais vu la manière on il l'a foutu Ochako à la porte une heure plus tôt. comme une femme qui jette la maîtresse de son mari hors de sa maison.

Non il y a un truc qui cloche. Pensa l'explosif.

Cependant le blond était sur que le vert était jaloux. Mais la question était de quoi ou de qui ?

Bon autant foncé dans le tas, il voulait des réponses et il les auraient. Il allait observer chaque geste, chaque mouvement et décrypter chaque réponse. C'est avec un sourire sournois que Katsuki demanda :

\- Oï Deku tu pense quoi de ma relation avec ta pote ?

\- Quelle pote ? Cracha Izuku en tapant une recherche sur l'ordinateur du blond.

La, Katsuki beuga, il ne s'attendait vraiment mais alors vraiment pas à ça. C'était vraiment le Deku qu'il connaissait où des extraterrestres l'avait enlever ? Il se reprit très vite et continua son interrogatoire.

\- Ta pote Ochako ta toute première amie, ma meuf - Izuku tiqua et il en prit note- que t'a jerter de ma maison ! Bordel pourquoi t'as fait ça Deku ?

Et la Izuku craqua, il n'en pouvait plus. Ses sentiments qu'il retenait depuis des années était en ébullition prêts à exploser. Si se n'était pas déjà le cas.

Izuku se leva brusquement et fut prit du soudaine montée d'adrénaline et de courage. Il alla s'asseoir sur les genoux du blond et fit ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des années déjà. Il embrassa Katsuki, son Kacchan.

Il l'embrassa du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'est-à-dire en faisant tout pour transmettre des sentiments en un seul baiser. À sa grande surprise, l'explosif répondit en rendant le baiser plus sauvage.

Pdv Izuku 

Je l'embrasse de tout mon coeur laissant tout le désir et l'amour que j'ai pour lui dans ce baiser. Et il y répond, peut être pour s'amuser. Mais j'ai trop attendu ce moment pour y penser. Je brise le baiser par manque d'air, les loi de la nature son injuste car si ça ne tenait qu'à moi j'aurai continuer ce baiser toute la vie. Je leche le filet de salive qui nous relie encore avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux pour tout lui avouer. Et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Voilà pourquoi. Soufflais-je pantelant. Kacchan je t'aime depuis longtemps déjà et te voir avec Ochako me rend malade.

Il me regarde et je peux voir la réalisation teindre son visage avant qu'un sourire sadique y prenne place.

Ce connard sadique, mais c'est comme ça que je l'aime. Pourtant je continue ma déclaration, autant y aller jusqu'au bout comme ça il n'y aura pas de non dit et je n'aurais aucun regret.

\- Tu sais lorsqu'on a recommencé à se rapprocher, j'ai longtemps hésité à me déclarer. Mais depuis que je suis à Yuei j'ai changé et pris de l'assurance, alors je t'ai finalement écrit une lettre avec des chips des Doritos. Et je t'ai donné rendez vous parce qu'il me fallait encore un peu de temps pour réunir tout mon courage et te le dire.

Je sers les dents à se souvenir mais je dois lui dire pour tout évacuer et repartir à zéro. Il me regarde attentif je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense. Mais il est calme pour le moment. Tant mieux pour moi.

\- Et quand j'ai finalement réussi … t-tu. J-Je vous ai surpris Ochako et toi en train de vous embrasser à pleine bouche. Ça m'a fait mal, très mal surtout que je pensais avoir un infime chance après qu'on ait couché ensemble ce soir là. Et que tu m'a dit que je te plaisait. Pas la peine d'être surpris Kacchan contrairement aux apparences je supporte très bien l'alcool même si j'étais bourré je ne l'était pas assez pour oublier la soirée de la veille.

\- … Donc tu m'a laisser te baiser. Fit-il avec avec un sourire narquois.

Je rougit violemment et détourne la tête. C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus. Mais bon je lui ai pratiquement tout dit donc si il voulait bien me lâcher. Je tente de me lever mais ses mains agrippent brusquement mes fesses alors qu'il plonge sa tête dans mon cou en y plantant ses dents. Je gémis et plaque ma mains devant ma bouche.

\- Putain t'es sérieux Deku ? Susurre t-il. Tu penses tout de même pas que j'vais te laisser partir après ça ?

Je me mord la lèvre alors qu'il passe lentement sa langue glisse le long de mon cou. Je peux sentir son sourire.

Il relève la tête et plante son regard dans le mien. Je me sens trembler et rougir face à lui. Il semble satisfait de son effet alors qu'il malaxe mes fesses avant de me rapprocher brusquement de lui faisant nos érections se frotter. Un long gémissement m'échappe alors que je me cambre inconsciemment pour plus de frictions. C'est pas bon, je commence à perdre la tête.

\- K-Kacchan je, o-on ne devrait p-paaah~

\- La ferme Deku et profite. Grogne t-il en se levant.

Surpris je m'accroche à son cou et entoure sa taille de mes jambes. Quelques secondes plus tard mon dos touche quelques chose de moelleux. Faut pas être devin pour savoir ce que c'est.

Une fois dans le lit il m'y rejoint aussitôt avant de m'écarter les jambes et de se placer entre elle. Il me regarde de haut en bas avec un sourire satisfait en se léchant les lèvres. Mon ventre se tord de désir lorsque nos regards se croise. Et sans quitter mon regard Kacchan se déshabille en retirant doucement sa chemise et ne garde que le bas.

Mon regard ne peut quitter son torse parfaitement dessiner. Si jeune et déjà si canon. Kacchan est la définition même du mâle alpha dans toute sa splendeur. Et je veux que ce mâle me domine, qu'il me fasse sien encore et encore.

Alors que sans m'en rendre compte j'ai commencé à me déshabiller sous le regard brûlant de l'explosif au dessus de moi. J'ouvre la bouche et parle sans réfléchir aux conséquences bien trop aveuglé par mon désir.

\- Prends moi.

Son grognement sauvage m'excite davantage et je ne peux retenir un long gémissement lorsque sa bouche entre en contact avec mon torse. C'est moi ou ce gars est chaud comme la braise ?

Mes pensée sont brusquement coupé lorsqu'il commence à jouer avec mes pointes de chaires déjà sensible par désir. Il lèche l'un alors que ses doigts s'amuse à torturer l'autre. Je me cambre et jette la tête en arrière alors qu'il me mord une nouvelle fois le cou.

Mes doigts se perdent dans sa chevelure blonde cendré que j'aime tant. Il relève la tête et nos regards se croise. Il m'observe attentivement avec ses yeux carmin. Ce regard rouge sang qui fait accélérer mon coeur dès qu'il croise le mien. Je détourne le regard en sentant mes joues chauffer. Je n'arrive pas à le regarder en sachant qu'il sait la vérité.

Il grogne et me force à le regarder. Mes yeux s'écarquille alors que nos lèvres se rencontre une nouvelle fois. Il ne prend pas la peine de me demander l'accès, il force carrément le passage du Kacchan tout craché.

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui brise le baiser avant de me susurrer sombrement à l'oreille tout en la mordillant.

\- Je vais te faire hurler mon nom toute la nuit Deku.

Fin Pdv Izuku 

Fin du Flash-back

* * *

Et ils avaient couché ensemble, plusieurs fois sans s'arrêter. Dans plusieurs positions.

Maintenant que j'y pense c'est incroyable le nombre de round qu'on a fait alors qu'on avait que 16 ans. On aurait dit des animaux en chaleur. C'est plutôt gênant maintenant que j'y repense.

\- Tu vas bien Izuku tes joues sont toutes rouge. Fit remarquer Kurogiri.

Izuku ne répondit pas et posa ses main sur ses joues en essayant tant bien que mal de cacher ses rougeurs.

Bordel un boss ne rougit pas ! Raaah je vais perdre toute ma crédibilité sinon !

Alors que le jeune chef reprenait contenance on toque à la porte. Et c'est Dabi qui fit son apparition avec un grand sourire.

\- Yo boss toujours aussi sexy à ce que je vois.

Il reçut un regard noir de Shigaraki, un soupir d'Izuku malgré son sourire amusé, Kurogiri leva les yeux au ciel. Pourtant Izuku lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et de lui répondre avec un air entendu.

\- Évidemment le sex-appeal ça s'entretient.

\- Boss l'évaluation. Grogne Shigaraki voulant que Dabi parte au plus vite.

\- Ben alors Tomura jaloux ? Tu sais, si tu trouve le boss sexy il faut pas se gêner pour le lui dire. Ricane Dabi.

Izuku sourit avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la raison de la présence de Dabi, il avait plus de deux cents personnes à évaluer après tout.

Dans la dimension ou vivait la famille Midoriya les triple venait de se réveiller. Ils étaient séparé mais était avec des personnes de confiance enfin pour les deux garçons.

Haruki et Detsuki étaient à table avec leur grand grand père et d'autres vampire de leur famille en train de déjeuner et apprenait l'histoire des vampires. Et aussi pourquoi Tsuyuki et Detsuki pouvait vivre dans cette dimension malgré le fait qu'ils soient humain. Tout était calme.

Soudain un hurlement rageur résonna dans l'immense manoir faisant sursauter tous les habitants sauf Detsuki, Haruki et Hisashi.

\- CREEEEEVEEEEER PUTAINS DE CHEVEUX DE MEEERDE !

Visiblement Tsuyuki était en train d'essayer de se coiffer mais n'arrivait pas à dompter sa chevelure.

Detsuki bien qu'il avait l'habitude sursauta légèrement et fit tomber sa tartine de Nutella dans son lait éclaboussant ses habits au passage. Furieux il se mit à hurler à sa soeur à la place de son père car s'était toujours Izuku qui lui hurlait de la fermé mais comme il était pas la quelqu'un d'autre devait s'en charger.

\- TSUYUKI SI T'ES INCAPABLE DE TE COIFFER TOUTE SEULE DEMANDE À QUELQU'UN DE T'AIDER MAIS NOUS FAIT PAS CHIER !

Et ils continuait à s'insulter bien qu'il y ait au moins trois étages qui les séparaient. Voilà la nouvelle génération Bakugo/Midoriya.

Du côté d'Izuku la journée avait été très longue il avait presque terminé d'évaluer tout le monde. En se moment même il évaluait Shigaraki qui … semblait stresser pour un rien. Shigaraki faisait de l'excellent travail. Il supportait ses sauts d'humeurs et faisait son travail sans se plaindre ni même réclamer d'augmentation. Mais depuis quelques temps il agissait bizarrement.

C'est quoi son problème ?

Izuku fixa l'ancien protégé d'All For One dans les yeux, celui-ci évitait son regard par tout les moyen et semblait assez gêné.

\- Tomura non Tenko. Fit Izuku pour capter son attention. C'est à cause de la personne dont tu es amoureux que tu agis si bizarrement c'est dernier temps ?

Shigaraki regarde le plus jeune surpris, gêné mais aussi légèrement effrayé.

\- Tu sais si il ou elle est un vilain je ne t'en voudrai pas. On ne choisit pas de qui on tombe amoureux après tout. Et au pire des cas je frapperai cette personne pour qu'elle rejoigne l'agence. Tu connais mon dicton non ?

Shigaraki sourit doucement, oui il le connaissait. Cette phrase qu'Izuku leur avait tout dit lorsqu'il les avait recrutés. Cette phrase qui les avaient tous marqué au plus profond de leur être. Beaucoup non, ils avaient tous pleurer lorsqu'Izuku leur avait dit cette simple phrase. Mais surtout c'est depuis cette phrase que Shigaraki avait connu pour la première fois, l'amour.

\- … Les vilains aussi on droit à une seconde chance, hein ?

\- Ouais et il s'applique à tout le monde … sauf à All For One j'imagine que lui, il a épuisé son quota de deuxième chance. Soupire le vert. Quoi qu'il en soit je veux que tu sois heureux alors si cette personne n'est pas dans le droit chemin tu peux compter sur moi pour la faire changer de voix. Fit Izuku en faisant craquer ses poings.

\- La violence ne résout pas tout Izuku et puis ce n'est pas un combat de catch. Pense Shigaraki en souriant.

Ils passèrent quelques minutes à discuter et finalement Izuku quitta le bureau. Shigaraki s'était proposé pour faire la fermeture, le vert n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Alors que l'ancien protéger d'All for one passait les portes du bâtiment, il tomba sur Himiko et Dabi qui était en train de se disputer.

\- Il y a des chose qui ne changeront jamais. Se dit Shigaraki.

Ses deux anciens compagnons se tourne vers lui en ayant remarqué sa présence. Dabi fronce les sourcils avant de croiser les bras.

\- Izu vient de passer. C'est quoi c't'histoire que t'aime une vilaine ? Demande Dabi.

\- Ne me dit pas que tu lui a fait croire ça ?! Tu aurais mieux fait de te déclarer au lieu de raconter un tel bobards !

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Il a déduit ça tout seul et puis mêler vous de vos affaires.

\- Shiga-chi tu aimes Izuku depuis plus de sept ans tu penses pas qu'il est temps d'en parler ? Tu te fais du mal ! Fit Himiko en posant une main sur l'épaule du bleu.

\- Surtout que si il l'apprend tout seul ou par quelqu'un d'autre il sera furieux. Fit Dabi. En fin bref Izu m'a proposé de venir avec lui au Japon je peux lui parler de t-

\- NON SURTOUT PAS ! S'exclame Shigaraki.

Dabi bougonne un truc du genre :《 j'essaye d'aider un pote et voilà le résultat 》. Ce qui fit rire Himiko.

* * *

Dans le bureau de sa grande villa Izuku soupira, il venait de prendre des billet d'avion pour le Japon, ils allaient devoir faire escale en Chine mais bon. Normalement il n'aimait pas jeter de l'argent par les fenêtres mais franchement il n'avait pas trop le choix.

Il pouvait demander à Kurogiri de le téléporter là bas mais après sa mission de cinq moi celui-ci avait bien mérité du repos.

Une autre option était de voler jusque là bas mais deux de ses enfants ne savaient pas volé et Haruki était encore trop jeune pour voler une telle distance. Et porter ses trois boulets pendant cinq jours non merci ! Surtout que Dabi venait avec eux.

Il pouvait y aller via les portail vampirique mais seul les vampires peuvent les emprunter, autrement dit Haruki et lui. Donc pas le choix ils allaient prendre l'avion.

Je sens que je vais dépensé beaucoup ce mois ci. Pensa Izuku blasé. Je déteste payer les gens ! Mais j'aime les choses classes.

Parce que oui Izuku avait décidé qu'il ne prendrait aucun bagages. il prendrait le strict minimum et achètera des vêtements en route. Ou non au Japon directement.

Izuku prix son téléphone vampirique et appela Liliana une de ses cousines :

" A-Allô Izuku ? " Répond une voix toute timide.

\- Salut Liliana ça va ?

" O-Oui très b-bien et toi ? Je peux t'aider en quoi que ce soit ? "

\- Oui en fait voilà si ça ne te dérange pas et si tu es dans la dimension vampire tu peux me ramener les trois têtes à claques qui me servent d'enfants ?

" Oh p-pas de problème j'arrive dans deux heure "

\- Merci beaucoup Lili.

Izuku sourit et raccrocha. Liliana était une jeune demi vampire de 17 ans elle était à moitié succube. Très timide et un peu lâche et pleurnicharde elle avait toutefois un grand coeur. C'était un petit bout de femme qu'on avait envie de protéger … si on était quelqu'un de normalement constitué. Ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas des anciens.

En plus comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul elle avait dû tomber sur la pire famille qui soit. L'expression on ne choisit pas sa famille et encore moins son père allait parfaitement à cette pauvre Liliana. En effet son père n'était nul autre que Cervantes.

La pauvre.

Izuku soupire avant de s'asseoir sur l'un de ses nombreux canapé en cuir dans son grand salon. Une petite assiette avec une part de gâteau au chocolat était miraculeusement apparu dans sa main droite alors que dans sa main gauche il tenait une petite cuillère. Il dégustait tranquillement son goûter 《 oui bon goûté c'est vite dit il est quand même onze heures du soir 》

On ne dirait pas mais en ce moment Izuku était nerveux voir stressé. Il allait rencontrer ses anciens camarades … bon encore eux il s'en foutait, il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne ! Mais Denki son meilleur ami, il ne lui avait rien dit et pourtant il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Mais à cette époque sa priorité première était de fuir Katsuki et de l'oublier.

Il devait aussi des explications à All Might et à sa mère. Bon vu que son père avait prévu de passer pour lui expliquer plus en détail la situation il n'avait rien à craindre. N'est-ce pas ?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Izuku ?! T'es devenu un vampire ET tu as pas un mais trois gosses ! Comment on annonce ça à sa mère et à la personne que l'on considère comme un deuxième père ?!

Un nouveau soupire lui échappe … et peut être qu'il devait le dire à Katsuki … Réflexion faite non. Il ne lui dira rien à moins qu'il le lui demande. C'est pas comme si il avait des problèmes d'argent ou autre et qu'il avait besoin de lui dans sa vie. Bon il verra en temps voulu pour ce bourrin blond mais plus important…

Izuku se leva et pris son portable avant de se diriger dans sa chambre il lui restait encore plus d'une heure avant l'arrivée des petits monstres. Alors autant préparer le terrain avant son arrivée.

Il s'installe confortablement à l'intérieur du tableau en face de sa fenêtre et compose un numéro qui a longtemps été le sien lorsqu'il était enfant.

Après deux tonalité une voix douce et féminine répond et immédiatement un sentiment de culpabilité et de honte fit apparaître une boule dans la gorges du vert.

" - Résidence Midoriya bonjour "

Izuku ravala difficilement sa salive avant de répondre.

\- M-Maman ?

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Aujourd'hui on est le 20 avril et ça fait exactement sept ans qu'Izuku à quitter le Japon et n'y est plus jamais retourner.

Il était aujourd'hui chef d'une toute nouvelle agence de héros qu'il avait lui même créé depuis trois ans. Son agence était très connu surtout depuis qu'il avait payé la caution de quelques jeunes vilain pour les recruter. Et en plus la présence des anciens membres de l'alliance des super vilains faisait une publicité d'enfer.

Actuellement le jeune boss était dans son nouveau bureau couleur crème avec quelques nuances de beige.

Faudra que je décore mieux cette pièce avec des meubles plus classe. Mais pour ça il faut de l'argent … beaucoup d'argent.

Ils avaient déménagé en France dans un quartier un peu plus respecté à Paris dans un centre ville. Car maintenant il avait plus de membres, ils étaient au moins une cinquantaine.

Izuku feuilletait distraitement un magazine des nouveau super héros. Il sourit en voyant Denki et ses prouesses, il y avait aussi Shoto et Shouta. Son sourire s'efface bien vite alors que Katsuki apparaît à la page suivante avec en gros titre : Katsuki Bakugo sort avec un sans-alter leur amour défi toute les lois.

Izuku grinça des dents alors que le magazine se froissait entre ses doigts son coeur battait à toute allure de tristesse mais aussi de rage.

\- Salopard. Grogne Izuku. Salopard ! Crache Izuku le coeur au bord des lèvres des larmes au coins des yeux.

Je ne pleurai pas pour toi ! Plus jamais !

\- JE LE DÉTESTE CE SALOPARD DE MERDE !

Et il péta un câble monumentale, il détruisit tout ce qu'il pu c'est à dire pas grand chose mais il devait évacuer sa colère ! Il s'en fichait que ses "salariés" puissent l'entendre et le prennent pour un cinglé. Il avait mal putain !

De longue minutes plus tard peut être même une heure, Izuku était couché à même le sol son bras sur cachant son visage. Il ne pleurait pas.

Tch ! Encore heureux.

Comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureux d'un salopard pareil putain ?! Et le pire c'est qu'il est le père de mes enfants !

Et en parlant de ses enfants aucun d'eux à son grand étonnement n'avaient fait de réflexion du genre : 《 pourquoi on a qu'un seul parent ? 》《 Il est où notre deuxième papa ? 》depuis un bon bout de temps.

Peut être que c'est parce que je l'ai ai frappé la dernière fois qu'ils m'ont posé la question ?

Parce que oui comme tous les enfants normaux les petits d'Izuku s'était déjà posé des questions sur leurs provenance.

Étant très avancé pour leurs jeune âge, à cinq ans Haruki s'était mis en tête de trouver son deuxième parents et vu que ça avait l'air amusant les deux cadets avaient suivi le mouvement.

Ils avaient posé des questions à tout le monde afin de récolter des indices, humain ou vampire afin de pouvoir confronté Izuku avec tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Confronté Izuku car en effet lorsqu'ils avaient voulu lui poser la question à leur père celui-ci qui était occupé avec les affaires de son agence qu'il venait de créer leur avait lancé un regard polaire avant de les envoyer bouler purement et simplement avec un mini texas smash

Des mois plus tard ils avaient bien avancé dans leur petite enquête et avait découvert plusieurs choses :

De papi ( Hisashi ) : Izuku était amoureux d'un gars mais c'est fait rejeter. Mais ils ont fait des montagnes russes ensemble. De plus il était en pleine métamorphose à ce moment là.

De grand papi : Izuku étant un vampire oméga il peut donc porter des enfants dans son ventre.

Conclusion : Ils ont deux papa et Izuku est logiquement leur maman.

De tonton Dabi : Leur père est blond, il a les yeux rouges, un complexe de supériorité et un caractère de merde.

De tati Himiko : Izuku et leur père avait le même rêve, celui de devenir des super héros. Il ont fait leurs études dans le même lycée.

De tati Kaya : Izuku était très timide et doux avant. Il a beaucoup souffert du rejet de leur père et s'est enfui après.

De sister Liliana : Il aurait pleuré pendant deux semaines après son rejet.

De tonton Kurogiri : Il vaut mieux éviter d'aborder le sujet en face d'Izuku.

De tonton Shigaraki : Ce type à profiter de l'amour que lui portait Izuku et à profiter de lui de la pire manière qui soit avant de le jeter comme un déchet.

Résultat : Haruki n'avait plus trop envie de découvrir l'identité d'un homme qui avait fait souffrir celui qui s'occupait de lui et qui lui avait donné la vie.

Tsuyuki et Detsuki étaient du même avis que lui mais … ils voulaient juste savoir qui étaient leurs seconds père.

Alors un soir ils avaient finalement posé la question … et l'avaient amèrement regretter. Izuku leur avis mis à chacun une de ces fessé ! Leur pauvre popotin était resté engourdi pendant deux bonnes heures. Mais le pire avait été de voir Izuku … pleurer pour la première fois avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ce soir là ils n'avaient plus jamais reparler de cet incident.

Mais quelques semaines plus tard, un après midi alors qu'ils vaquaient tous à leur occupation dans le salon la télé était allumée sur une émission de super héros.

Au début tous s'en foutaient mais lors de l'interview un gars blond était en train d'insulter la présentatrice qui tentait de le séduire. Le héros Ground Zero avait battu plusieurs villain avec l'aide de Red Riot et Shoto.

Ils ont passé la vidéo du combat et les petits avait tout regarder silencieusement. Ces héros étaient tous fort et classe mais ce fut Ground Zero qui avait attiré leur attention. Son alter était similaire à celui de Detsuki et ses yeux et ses cheveux aussi s'en parler qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Haruki sous sa forme vampire.

Ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était tout en observant leur père changer de chaîne et quitter la pièce en fulminant.

Oui cette après midi là ils avaient découvert l'identité de leur second père. Mais avaient gardé ça pour eux. Parce que plus jamais, ils ne voulaient voir leur père pleuré.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo le peuple me revoilà pour la suite de Vampire or Quirk

Merci à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis ! Je prend toujours plaisir à lire et relire vos commentaires.

J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Aller bonne lecture.

* * *

Tranquillement installer dans l'avion en première classe cela va de soi Izuku s'étira en regardant le paysage par la vitre avec une Tsuyuki nauséeuse sur les genoux. Celle-ci ne semblait pas supporté l'avion et marmonnait des insultes contre : 《 le gros oiseau en métal producteur de pollution 》.

Devant eux Dabi, Detsuki et même Haruki s'extasiaient devant le paysage qui défilait derrière la petite fenêtre.

 _Des gamins_ … Et toi aussi Dabi sérieusement. Pense Izuku blasé.

\- Au fait Izuku merci d'avoir payer mon billet ! Je ne pensais pas que t'irai jusque là ! Fit Dabi en se retournant.

\- Je ne t'ai payer aucun billet, j'ai tout simplement déduit les frais de ta paye. Sourit Izuku.

\- QUOI ?! M-MAIS MAIS POURQUOI ?

Izuku ne répond pas mais son sourire est toujours présent alors qu'il caresse Tsuyuki qui commence à aller mieux. Dabi lui fulmine, il aurait dû s'en douter.

 _\- 'spèce d'avare égoïste._ Pense Dabi en bougonnant.

\- Mais si ça peut te rassurer tu vivras avec nous dans l'appartement de Kyoya. Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te ferai pas payer de loyer … pour le moment.

Dabi se fige avant de se décomposer … donc ça veut dire qu'au moindre faux pas … son boss ne se gênera pas pour l'endetter jusqu'à cou.

Finalement il aurait dû laisser sa place à Shigaraki qui l'avait presque supplier hier.

Mais voir l'ancien protégé de All For One crever de jalousie en silence en valait le détour. Rien qu'en y repensant Dabi éclate soudainement de rire pendant quelques minutes.

\- Au fait Izuku pourquoi tu n'as pas proposer à Shigaraki de t'accompagner ? Demande Dabi en récupérant de son fou rire précédent.

\- Ben je voulais lui laisser le temps de se déclarer à son amour secret … Au fait tu sais qui c'est ? Lorsque je lui en parle il s'agite et évite mon regard. C'est quelqu'un que je connais c'est ça ?

 _\- T'as pas idée._ Pense Dabi blasé, franchement il se demandait si Izuku ne le faisait pas exprès.

\- Nan je sais ! C'est Kaya c'est ça ! … J'espère que c'est pas l'un de mes enfants quand même !

Exaspéré Dabi lance un dernier regard à Izuku avant de s'asseoir correctement dans son siège. Il espérait qu'Izuku n'était pas sérieux quand il disait ça.

D'ailleurs le possesseur de l'alter du crématorium n'arrivait pas à cerner son boss.

Malgré son incroyable sex appeal et son charme fou, Izuku n'a jamais eu de vrai partenaire. Pas de relation, rien, que dalle. Pourtant il fallait voir le nombre de personnes prête à prendre racines sur son palier juste pour une nuit avec lui.

Oui il lui arrive de draguer et de passer la nuit à l'hôtel avec un inconnu, mais rien de plus. Ses enfants et son travail lui prennent beaucoup de temps. Malgré cela Dabi était sur qu'Izuku pouvait trouver du temps pour avoir une relation stable.

 _Il peut très bien nous envoyer chier comme il le fait souvent lorsqu'il quitte l'agence pour aller à la pâtisserie au coin de la rue_. Pense Dabi.

Alors si il n'avait encore personne … c'est qu'il ne le voulait pas.

Et Izuku était très loin d'être bête et ça Dabi le savait très bien. Izuku avait beau être colérique et violent il n'était cependant ni mauvais ni méchant.

Sauf quand tu ne lui fait pas chier ou que tu ne touche pas à son fric … ou qu'il ne t'a pas dans son collimateur.

Il avait même gardé une part d'innocence et de fragilité qu'il s'efforçait de cacher.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il y avait 2% de chance qu'Izuku n'ai pas remarqué les sentiments de Shigaraki à son égard. Donc soit il ne le savait pas …

 _Non impossible il n'est ni aveugle ni débile_. Se dit Dabi.

Soit il s'en foutait et jouait avec les sentiments de Shigaraki.

 _Non non Izuku respecte beaucoup trop les sentiments des autres il ne joue jamais avec l'amour des gens._

Soit il ne l'aimait pas et ne savait pas comment lui dire.

 _Non c'est le meilleur pour te balancer tes quatre vérité en pleine face. Et pour Shigaraki il aurait pu le lui dire gentiment._

Non il en était sur … Izuku le savait. Mais pourtant il fait semblant de ne pas savoir … À moins que ..?!

D'un seul coup Dabi se retourne brusquement vers son chef avant de lui poser une simple question. Une question qui n'a rien à voir mais qui fera toute la différence.

\- Izuku dit moi franchement tu feras quoi lorsque tu croiseras Bakugo ?

Le masque qu'Izuku s'est construit depuis des années se brisa pendant quelques microsecondes. Dabi l'avait pris au dépourvu et ça avait permis à celui-ci de trouver des réponses à quelques question qu'il se posait.

Izuku se reprit bien vite et afficha un air dédaigneux avec un bruit assorti.

\- Je n'aurai rien à faire, ma chance ne m'a jamais fait cocu. Je ne veux pas le voir donc il ne sera pas là. Fit le vert simplement.

\- C'est quoi ça ?! Pensèrent Dabi et les trois enfants du vert.

Dabi resta de longue minutes à regarder son patron, ça avait été très court mais il les avaient vu, les émotions défilé sur le visage d'Izuku. De la rage de la colère mais aussi de la peur et de la tristesse.

Serait-il possible qu'Izuku éprouve encore des sentiments pour l'explosif ? Malgré sa haine à son égard ?.. Il espérait pour Shigaraki que ce n'était pas le cas.

...

Izuku lui sort un magazine parlant de l'économie Japonaise. Même si il n'avait plus mis les pieds au Japon depuis huit ans il prenait toujours le temps de s'informer de chaque nouveauté de son pays natal telle qu'elle soit.

Bon là il voulait surtout s'empêcher de penser à ce que Dabi lui avait dit. Mais le brun avait raison, si il croisait Katsuki que ferait-il ?

Il ne savait pas encore mais une chose était sur.

 _Il est absolument hors de question que je me ridiculise et encore moins que je laisse ce pétard de merde m'humilier !_

Oui quoi qu'il arrive il ne perdra plus jamais contre qui que ce soit. Non seulement pour lui mais aussi pour ses enfants.

 _Raaaah mais pourquoi je pense à lui d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis plus le Deku qui se laisse marcher dessus merde ! Je suis le chef de l'agence renouveau et je n'ai peur de rien pas même de moi même ! Alors Katsuki et son putain de complexe de supériorité de merde il peut se le mettre ou je pense !_

Izuku grognait tout en marmonnant des phrase incompréhensible, mais vu l'aura noir qui s'échappait de lui ce qu'il marmonnait n'était pas très gentil. Les pauvres hôtesse de l'air effrayé n'osaient pas l'approcher.

Tsuyuki elle, avait opter pour un repli stratégique sur les genoux de Dabi en attendant la crise de colère passagère de son père.

 **Pdv Detsuki**

Génial p'pa pète encore un câble … pour changer. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se calme et Dabi aussi pourquoi est-ce qu'il a parler de notre second père ?! Tout le monde sait que c'est un sujet tabou merde !

Il a tout gâché depuis la soirée d'hier papa était d'excellente humeur. Et maintenant il fulmine et peste.

 **Fin du pdv Detsuki**

Flash back

Étant donné que leurs boss partait pour une durée indéterminée tous les membres de l'agence du renouveau c'était mis d'accord pour lui organiser une fête de départ. Et espérer négocier une petite augmentation pendant qu'il était de bonne humeur après avoir mangé du gâteau.

Du coup ils avaient décoré la salle de fête de l'agence, chacun avait apporté sa contribution afin de réduire les frais. D'ailleurs Dabi s'était autoproclamé DJ de la soirée tout comme Detsuki et les deux s'amusaient comme des fous.

La fête avait commencé depuis quelques minutes et l'ambiance était déjà bordélique. Certains faisait déjà un concours de boissons, les plus jeune de 12 à 16 ans jouait à j'ai jamais ou à action ou vérité, d'autre dansait. Les autres étaient soit en train de danser c'était d'ailleurs le cas d'Himiko et de Tsuyuki soit en train de manger comme des morfales. D'ailleurs Izuku était littéralement assis en tailleur sur une des tables ou trônait des boissons et des petits fours et buvait du saké en discutant avec Shigaraki.

Julio un jeune latino de 15 ans avait tenté de se servir un verre, avant de se faire envoyer bouler par son boss.

\- Ou est passé Haruki ? Je ne le voit nulle part. Fit Shigaraki légèrement inquiet.

\- Relaaax Tenko c'est même pas ton fils et tu stress encore plus que moi. Fit Izuku en vidant une bouteille entière de champagne à lui tout seul. Il est aller chasser il en aura pour une heure tout au plus.

\- Mais … tu ne l'accompagne pas ? Je veux dire …

\- Tenko ... il faut qu'il soit indépendant très tôt, c'est très important pour un vampire. Je … l'ai appris à mes dépens durant ma grossesse.

\- C'était … si horrible que ça ? Demande doucement l'ancien protégé d'All For One.

Le regard du vert devient nostalgique alors qu'il baissa la tête. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes du coup ses cheveux cachait son expression. Mais Shigaraki connaissait assez Izuku pour savoir que les souvenirs de cette époque lui faisait mal.

\- Excuse moi Izuku, tu n'es pas obligé d'en parler si tu n'es pas prêt … Mais tu as toujours été là pour nous… malgré ton caractère de mer-

\- Je suis censé le prendre comment Tenko ? Fit le vert en foudroyant son bras droit du regard.

Malgré la menace évidente Shigaraki ne pu s'empêcher de se noyer dans le regard émeraude d'Izuku, l'homme dont il était follement amoureux depuis huit ans, six mois et dix neuf jours. Il l'aimait tellement, que ça lui faisait mal. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il le prit d'en ses bras et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Dabi lui fit un clin d'oeil et mis un slow bien sensuelle. Le pauvre Shigaraki rougit et commençais à regretter à son précédent act de courage car il connaissait la façon de danser de son chef. Et Dabi le savait ce sale traître !

 _\- Bon je vais me calmer … et surtout essayer de ne pas bander._ Pense Shigaraki.

La musique commença et Izuku place naturellement ses bras autour du cou du plus grand et colle son corps au sien alors que Shigaraki se fige.

\- Pas la peine d'être si tendu tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger. De plus c'est toi qui m'a porté ici. Ricane Izuku.

Shigaraki déglutit difficilement avant de poser ses mains sur les superbes hanches du vert. Ils commencent à danser au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique.

C'est un enfer paradisiaque pour Shigaraki, Izuku avait enfoui son visage dans son cou le laissant respirer l'odeur sucré que dégage ses cheveux. Et Izuku fidèle à lui même se mouvait sensuellement contre lui, lui provoquant d'incroyables frisson qui finissait leur courses dans son bas ventre.

Izuku lui n'avait aucun problème … bien qu'il sentait le taux d'hormones anormalement élevé de Shigaraki, il faisait comme si de rien était. Il aimait beaucoup Shigaraki … mais pas assez malheureusement, il avait toujours été la pour lui et sa présence le rassurait beaucoup. Il voulait l'aimer et lui rendre ses sentiments, il avait essayé et il essayait toujours … mais il n'y arrivait pas.

 _\- Je suis désolé._ Pensa Izuku en serrant davantage le bleuté dans ses bras.

Fin du Flash back

 **Pdv Izuku**

Putain mais ma vie est vraiment pathétique ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas tombé amoureux de Tenko ?! Hein ?!

C'est un type bien plutôt canon qui a toujours pris soin de mes gosses comme si c'était les siens. Et il me passe tous mes caprices aussi.

Ou même de Dabi … en plus comme ça j'aurai une partie de l'héritage des Todoroki plus facilement sans même lever le petit doigt. Et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! Je rigole tout seul en imaginant la fortune et la notoriété que ce simple nom peut m'apporter … Et toute les sucreries que je pourrai m'acheter !

\- Papa arrête de ricaner et de baver comme ça, on dirait une hyène. Me dit Tsuyuki.

Une hyène ? Moi ?! Nan mais c'est quoi cette insolence et ce manque de respect ?! J'attrape violemment les joues de la petite neko et les tire sans ménagement pour la punir.

\- Aïe aïe aïe papa cha fait hyperch mal merde! Dit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

… Mais c'est qu'elle s'excuse même pas ?! Je lâche ses joues maintenant rougi et encercle sa taille avec un bras. Et de ma main libre je frotte vigoureusement mon poing sur son crâne.

\- Aaaah mes cheveux ! P'pa stooop j'suis désolée ! Pardon mon papa d'amour le meilleur de tous l'univers ~ !

\- La dernière phrase n'était pas obligé mais bon. Fis-je en la lâchant.

Elle lance un regard noir à ses deux frères et à Dabi qui se moquent d'elle devant nous.

\- Vous pouviez pas m'aider bande de connard inutile ?! Rage Tsuyuki.

\- Eh ! La loi de la jungle c'est chacun pour soi ! Quand le vieux me fout une raclée t'es la première à te marrer ! Dit Detsuki.

\- D'autant plus que si on t'avais aider Izuku s'en serait pris aussi à nous donc tu vois … la survie passe avant tout ! Ricane Dabi.

Et ils éclate tous les deux de rire sous le regard noir de Tsuyuki. Haruki lui fouille dans sa petite sacoche et tend une brosse à sa petite soeur.

Oui c'est comme ça que ça doit se passer. Lorsqu'on est une famille on doit s'entraider. Surtout que peut être qu'un jour ils auront peut être besoin d'un don d'organes de l'autre.

 **Fin Pdv Izuku**

 **Pdv Himiko**

* * *

Kurogiri et moi nous regardons blasé avant de reporter notre regard sur celui qui remplace le boss durant son absence. Depuis le départ d'Izuku avec Dabi, Shigaraki s'est transformé en une espèce de masse larmoyante vivante. Avec la morve et tout le reste.

Assis derrière le grand bureau luxueux d'Izuku, Shigaraki pleurait le départ de son amour. Sur le bureau était éparpillés une centaine de photo d'Izuku … précisons que plus de la moitié des photos ont été prises à l'insu du vert.

\- Izuku le prince de mon coeur et le roi de mon âme ! Mon Izuku reviiiient mooooiiii ~ ! Il me manque ! Mon coeur se brise plus la distance me sépare de mon amant ~ !

Une goutte de sueur apparut derrière la tête de Kurogiri et de la mienne. Ça faisait vraiment pitié … mais vu les reniflement disgracieux et les yeux rempli de larmes de l'ancien protéger d'All for one, ce n'était pas du cinéma loin de la.

Je soupire face à ce spectacle navrant, ou est passé l'ancien fou sanguinaire qui détestait All Might ? Izuku nous a vraiment tout changer.

Pour le meilleur.

Je regarde Shigaraki qui serre une mini peluche ressemblant étrangement à Izuku mais avec des oreilles et une queue de chat. Toujours en pleurnichant.

Et aussi pour le pire visiblement.

\- … Vous êtes pas amants … et vous ne le serez jamais si tu ne lui dit pas tes sentiments. Fit Kurogiri avec son tact habituel.

J'écrase le pied de Kurogiri en voyant Shigaraki tiqué et pleurer encore plus. Nan mais c'est pas possible !

Kurogiri souffle de douleur en sautillant sur un pied, mine de rien les talons des femmes étaient des armes redoutable, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Izuku en portait souvent.

\- Ne l'écoute pas Shiga-chi … Izuku à juste été appelé dans son ancien lycée pour une rencontre avec les anciens élèves. Dis-je en tentant d'apaiser les pleurs du N2 de l'agence.

\- Mouais il aurait pu les envoyer chier et rester avec nous. Boude Shigaraki.

C'est pas vrai mais quel gamin. Pensais-je.

\- Oui mais n'oublie pas qu'il y a sa mère. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis si longtemps et tu sais à quel point il l'adore. J'ajoute en souriant.

Il se mouche bruyamment et essuie ses larmes, semblant se calmer enfin. Mais c'est sans compter sur Kurogiri et sa sale manie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

\- Et puis il y a Bakugo … qui sait peut être qu'il va retomber amoureux de lui. Moi perso j'espère pas mai-

\- MAIS FERME LA KUROGIRI ! Hurlais-je hors de moi.

\- Ben quoi Izuku est loin d'être con ! C'est quasiment impossible qu'il n'ait pas remarqué les sentiments de Tenko alors il y a une possibilité qu'il aime encore un peu Bakugo Katsuki ! La preuve les oméga de sa famille prenne le comportement de celui qu'ils considèrent comme leur alpha !

Je me fige … il a … raison. Kaya nous a parler de leur famille il y a quelques années.

Non ! Izuku ne pouvait pas encore aimé l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir toute sa vie ! N'est-ce pas ?

 **Fin Pdv Himiko**

* * *

Dans la résidence Midoriya ou plus précisément à table. All Might ou plus précisément Toshinori regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres Inko aux fourneaux.

Depuis l'étrange disparition de son fils Inko avait été très malheureuse inquiétant tout son entourage. Heureusement le mois suivant elle avait reçu une lettre du père d'Izuku disant que celui-ci était avec lui. Après avoir reçu cette lettre c'est comme si Inko avait été prise d'une nouvelle volonté.

Évidemment l'absence de son seul et unique fils lui pesait et il lui arrivait souvent de pleurer. Mais elle voulait que son fils soit fière d'elle. Izuku n'avait jamais abandonné son rêve, malgré le fait que le monde entier soit contre lui.

Résultat Izuku avait attiré l'attention de son idole, All Might lui même ! Après ça Inko s'était rendu compte qu'elle n'avait pas assez encouragé son fils à réaliser son rêve. Son inquiétude du fait qu'il n'avait pas d'Alter lui avait fait sous estimer son fils.

Avant son départ elle avait remarqué et sentit que son fils allait mal … et elle était sur qu'Hisashi aussi l'avait sentit d'où son retour imprévu. Mais elle était sur qu'Izuku se battait.

Alors elle avait prit exemple sur son fils et s'était battu jusqu'au bout. Elle avait cherché un travail puis s'était remise au sport. Ça avait pris deux longues années mais elle avait perdu un peu de poids, bon elle n'avait pas retrouvé son corps de jeune fille mais elle était bien dans sa peau. All Might l'avait beaucoup soutenu durant cette période et ils s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés pas comme amants mais plutôt comme amis et confidants. Peut être même comme frères et soeurs.

Toshinori sourit en voyant Inko si épanouie elle semblait si heureuse ses yeux brillaient depuis hier matin. Et un immense sourire ornait son visage.

Il lui avait bien sur demander la raison de cette joie si soudaine mais elle lui avait juste sourit des larmes de pur bonheur aux yeux et lui avait tout simplement répondu : Notre plus grande fierté arrive bientôt.

Après lui avoir répondu elle s'était mise à cuisiner … et cuisiner et encore cuisiner.

Ça lui faisait pensé, Shota lui avait dit qu'il y aurait probablement une surprise spécialement pour lui lors de la rencontre des anciens élèves de Yuei.

Mais il ne comprenait pas car cette cérémonie … n'en était pas vraiment une il le savait. Il était temps pour l'ancienne génération de laisser place à la nouvelle. Oui cette cérémonie n'était qu'un prétexte mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Toshinori regarda une photo qu'il gardait sur lui depuis plus de dix ans. Cette photo l'accompagnait lors de toute ses missions. Elle avait été prise deux semaines après le premier examen de fin de trimestre.

Ou Izuku et Katsuki c'était surpasser. Il avait été tellement fière de son héritier surtout quand celui-ci était venu le voir après pour le remercier.

Rencontrer Izuku lui a donné le sentiment d'être un père. Et la photo qu'il gardait le prouvait, c'était un jour ou Inko l'avait invité à dîner pour le remercier de prendre si bien soin d'Izuku. Izuku venait de rentrer du supermarché et lorsqu'il avait vu son idole, il lui avait sauté dans les bras. Il avait été surpris et un peu gêné mais il lui avait rendu son étreinte.

Inko qui les avait trouvé 《 trooooop mignon 》avait immortaliser le moment.

 _Izuku j'espère que ou que tu sois tout ce passe bien pour toi._ Pense Toshinori.

* * *

En Chine ou plus précisément dans la vallée de Jiuzhaigou, Izuku qui était assis dans un arbre éternua de façon adorable faisant rire Dabi qui était lui aussi assis à ses côtés.

Ils avaient fait escale en Chine le matin même et leur prochain avion était pour le lendemain vers midi. Alors autant visiter … sauf que ce genre d'endroit était toujours plein de touristes alors Izuku avait préféré y aller en pleine nuit.

Le midi ils étaient allés voir la grande muraille de chine sous la demande silencieuse d'Haruki. Et la 《 grotte mystique 》 comme aimait l'appeler Tsuyuki. Lorsqu'elle avait 6 ans elle avait suivi Izuku qui était parti en mission en Chine via un portail fait par Kurogiri. Et à la fin de la mission son père l'avait emmené voir la Reed flute cave. Ils s'étaient tout les deux promis de revenir avec ses deux frères.

Izuku sourit avant de baisser la tête et regarder ses enfants jouer sagement … pour une fois.

Les petit s'amusaient en bas sans utiliser leur pouvoir pour ne pas faire de dégâts. Enfin le moins possible.

Tsuyuki faisait ses griffes sur les arbres mais comme s'était la nature on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Et Haruki et Detsuki jouaient … à cache-cache ?!

Izuku cligna des yeux avant de regarder ses deux fils assez surpris. Oui ils jouaient bien à cache-cache. C'était mignon mais très surprenant.

Dabi lui s'installa plus confortablement sur sa branche pour se reposer un peu et Izuku fit de même.

Quelques heures plus tard assis dans un petit café, Dabi et Haruki regarde blasé Izuku et Detsuki se disputer avec Tsuyuki comme arbitre.

\- Ta gueule mini bomber ! J'fais c'que j'veux avec mon fric ! Hurle Izuku en foudroyant son fils blond du regard.

\- C'est quel genre de père qui laisse ses enfants dormir dans le froid dans des arbres ?! Ça t'aurai tuer de prendre un hôtel pour la nuit ?!

\- On est en été du con ! Et toi et Haruki avez joué toute la nuit alors camembert ! De plus les hôtels sont cher !

\- TRIVAGO OU TRIPADVISOR TU CONNAIS P'PA ?!

Dabi soupire et boit son whisky d'une traite, l'horloge affiche 6h30 et leur vol est à 11h40. Et Detsuki n'a pas totalement tort, Izuku aurait pu prendre un hôtel, une seule chambre et ils se seraient débrouiller avec le reste. Haruki baille avant de se vautrer sur la table en poussant un gémissement plaintif.

Izuku tique et regarde son fils aîné.

Ayant compris le plan de son grand frère, Tsuyuki s'approche de son père et lui fait le regard le plus triste du monde.

\- Papa on arrive quand je suis fatiguée j'en peux plus. Fit-elle doucement.

Tel père tel fils j'espère qu'ils vont réussir à faire Izuku sortir le porte monnaie. Pense Dabi.

Izuku se mord la lèvre et regarde autour d'eux, le peu de gens qui les regarde lui lance des regards désapprobateurs.

\- VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ?! ARRÊTER DE NOUS REGARDER BANDE DE CON ! Hurle Izuku en attrapant Detsuki et Tsuyuki par la peau du cou et en quittant le café.

Izuku quitte l'hôtel ou il a laissé Dabi et ses trois enfants endormi comme des masse. Il savait qu'il exagérait avec l'argent mais c'était plus fort que lui … cette peur que tout ce qu'il avait construit pouvait disparaître comme ça. Le laissant dans la pauvreté comme il a été à la naissance des triplés. Il ne voulait pas ça pour ses enfants. Surtout pas ça.

\- Il faudrait que je me calme … qu'est-ce que maman va dire si elle voit le psychopathe avare que je suis devenu ? Dit le vert blasé.

Oui car il fallait voir la réalité en face. Il devenait une véritable bête sauvage quand on touchait à son argent. Et il ne supportait pas quand il lui manquait même un centime ou un dollar ou autre.

Durant sa balade Izuku se fit plaisir en prenant différant produit de beauté ou de toilette. Oui bon c'était pas très sexy d'avoir un corps plein de cicatrices pour un oméga. Et puis pourquoi il n'y avait que les femmes qui pouvaient profiter des soin du corps sans être critiqué ?! Hein ?!

Il en profita aussi pour acheter des cadeaux pour sa mère.

Il alla ensuite dans un sauna puis dans un spa ou il y pris un bain de boue puis un aux huiles essentielles. Il y resta plus de trois heures. Décidément depuis qu'il avait eu ses enfants il n'avait pas eu un instant de pur détente.

Ses coups d'un soir ne comptait pas … Ben quoi il allait pas rester toute sa vie célibataire alors que Katsuki ne se gênait pas pour coucher avec tout ce qui bouge. Comment il le sait ? Ben car le pétard minable fait souvent la une des journaux avec une fille ou un mec différents chaque mois.

Izuku souffle pour se calmer et oublié afin de se concentrer sur l'instant présent. Un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

 _\- Faut croire que j'adore me faire chouchouter._ Pense Izuku alors qu'il se fait masser par un beau jeune homme.

Finalement il quitte l'endroit et retourne à son hôtel dans la parti restauration … pour y trouver les quatre pas fantastiques s'empiffrer comme c'est pas permis. Sous le regard horrifié des pauvres serveurs.

\- Oooh poopach t'es revenu ? Fit Tsuyuki en avalant plusieurs nems.

\- Achied toi on t'a commandé les truchk que t'aime bien. Ajoute Detsuki en tapant la place libre à ses côtés.

\- Hnnnnm. Fit Haruki en regardant fixement une serveuse qui semblait confuse.

Ce sont pas mes enfants je vais m'asseoir avec eux mais je les connais pas !

Malgré cette pensée pleine d'amour Izuku se dirigea vers eux et éclaira la pauvre serveuse au passa.

\- De la sauce épicé s'il vous plaît. Très épicé. Fit-il dans un Mandarin quasi parfait.

* * *

L'avion en direction de Tokyo avait décollé depuis une bonne heures déjà et comme c'était l'heure de déjeuner c'était évidemment le bordel. Et Dabi n'aidait absolument pas au grand dam du vert. Mais bon il n'était pas mieux qu'eux lorsqu'on regardait bien.

Entre Dabi qui draguait ouvertement une hôtesse de l'air. Detsuki qui courrait dans tout l'avion comme si c'était un terrain d'athlétisme. Tsuyuki et Izuku qui se goinfraient de tous les trucs comestible qui leur tombaient sous la main.

En fait Haruki était à peu près le seul qui avait l'air normal … si on omettait le faite qu'il regardait la première page d'un magazine ou y figurait un certain héros blond, avec un regard rempli de haine et de défi.

\- ENFIN ARRIVER HOURRA HOURRA ! Hurle Detsuki et Tsuyuki en coeur.

\- VOS GUEULE BANDE DE MERDE ! Répond Izuku.

Vu qu'ils n'avaient pas de valise, sauf pour Dabi alors ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de visiter l'appartement qu'avait passer Kyoya à Izuku. Ils prirent un taxi qui les mena directement devant un très bel immeuble très luxueux. Dabi siffla impressionné.

\- P'pa c'est à quel étage ?!

Izuku ricane devant l'enthousiasme de de sa fille alors qu'il monte son tous dans l'ascenseur qui lui aussi est très luxueux en plus d'être spacieux.

\- Les trois derniers. Répond le vert en affichant un sourire complice alors que le ding de l'ascenseur résonne.

Izuku se dirige vers une porte noir aux bordures doré et argenté avant de l'ouvrir et révélé enfin leur domicile provisoire.

\- TROOOOP COOOL ! Hurle Detsuki en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

Très vite suivi de ses deux frères, laissant les deux adultes seul dans le couloir qui menait sûrement soi au salon soi à la cuisine ou l'eut être les deux. Aussitôt une légère tension s'installe car Dabi n'était pas stupide Izuku lui avait demandé à lui et à lui seul de l'accompagner ici, au Japon. La question était simple : Pourquoi lui ?

\- Pourquoi moi Izuku. Demande t-il simplement.

\- Toi et moi avons des compte à régler ici … autant le faire ensemble non ?

\- J-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles boss … je n'ai rie-

\- Todoroki Daiki. Coupe calmement Izuku.

Dabi se fige les yeux rond. Ce nom … comment ? Pourquoi ? Il serre les dents furieux.

\- Himiko … je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais elle a fait des recherches sur toi et ce depuis très longtemps.

\- Je ne suis pas ... Commence Dabi.

Mais il se fait coupé par l'arrivée de Detsuki tout excité qui sautille autour d'eux comme un marsupilami.

\- Putains venez voir ça les trois étage sont reliés entre eux et il y a quatre salle de bain et six chambres ! Et aux derniers étage il y a une piscine ! S'exclame le blond en retournant d'où il est venu.

Les deux adultes regarde l'endroit où le petit blond vient de partir surpris. Comment peut on parler aussi vite et bien articulé. Izuku soupire en souriant avant de commencer à partir à la suite de ses enfants. Mais il s'arrête en chemin pour lancer un regard à Dabi par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu sais tu peux m'en parler quand tu veux, tu n'as pas à porter ce fardeau seul. Dit Izuku avant de partir.

 _\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, la_. Pense Dabi avec un léger rictus.

Cette appartement était magnifique le style sombre et vampirique plaisait beaucoup à Izuku. Les murs étaient recouvert de papier peint variant du violet au pourpre et au bordeau. Le premier étage était uniquement composé d'un immense salon et de la cuisine et d'une petite salle de bain. Le salon prenant nettement plus de place que les deux autres pièce.

Le deuxième étage était composé que de chambres autour d'une pièce qui devait être un salon. Les murs de cette étage étaient mauve et sombre. Deux des chambres possèdent une salle de bain et bien évidemment Izuku avait pris la plus grande et la mieux meublé … sûrement celle de Kyoya.

Le dernier étage semblait plus être pour les loisirs. Il y avait une pièce ou il n'y avait que des jeux vidéo avec une énorme télé. Un autre qui était une mini salle de musculation. Il y avait une pièce qui était en réalité un portail vers la dimension des vampires mais qui à première vu donnait l'impression d'être une sorte d'armurie. Il y avait même un bar.

Dabi qui venait de visiter la plupart des pièce retourna dans le salon du premier avant de se figer à la vu d'une Tsuyuki ronronnant coucher sur la moquette blanche son père pas loin d'elle.

 _Décidément_. Pense t-il blasé.

\- Hey Dabi viens t'asseoir, Kyoya n'a pas son pareil quand il s'agit de choisir des moquettes hyper confortable ! Fit Izuku tous joyeux.

 _Tiens c'est rare cette expression enfantine chez lui._ Pense t-il en marchant sur la moquette après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

En effet la moquette qui était au centre du grand salon avait de long poil épuré, elle était douce et soyeuse. Haruki lui était assis sur la petite table basse qui était sur la moquette. Detsuki lui était sur l'un des canapé en cuir marron rouge et essayait de comprendre le fonctionnement du grand écran plat accroché en haut du mur. Dabi alla s'installer dans un autre canapé de la même couleur en face de celui du petit brun.

\- Bon il est 16h et la rencontre avec tes ancien petits camarades est dans deux jours. C'est quoi le programme ? Demande Dabi.

\- Tout le monde a choisi sa chambre ? Demande Izuku.

Tous hoche la tête.

\- Votre ventre est bien rempli ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

\- Alors il est temps qu'on aille s'acheter des vêtements ! Fit Izuku avec un air neutre.

Mais il ne trompait personnes. Car tout le monde savait, qu'après les gâteaux aux chocolats la chose qui calmait le plus le vert c'était de faire les boutiques. Izuku aimait être sexy et être le centre d'attention … allez savoir pourquoi.

\- YEEES ! J'veux un pantalon en cuir super moulant comme le tiens le vieux ! Ou non mieux ! La même combinaison en cuir que toi p'pa ! Fit Detsuki en sautillant autour de son père des étoiles dans ses yeux rubis.

Il s'imaginait déjà avec une combinaison en cuir moulant son corps avec des bottes de combats et des lunettes de soleil le rendant hyper sexy faisant tout le monde se retourner sur son passage. Comme Izuku !

 _Mini Izuku_. Pense Dabi blasé en sachant qu'il allait devoir porter tous les achats d'Izuku et sûrement ceux des trois autres aussi.

Après avoir pris le métro ils arrivèrent tous les cinq devant un immense centre commercial. Il avait sûrement dû être construit durant leurs longues années d'absences.

\- Bon voici les règles : vous ne vous faite pas remarqué donc pas de dispute, pas de bagarre sauf si vous vous faite attaqué, pas de vol ou de chapardage **regarde Tsuyuki,** quand vous avez fini vous attendez devant le centre commercial capiche ?

Les trois enfants hoche la tête. Valait mieux ne pas désobéir surtout quand leur père était d'assez bonne humeur. Si tout se passait bien ils pourraient même osé demander un truc en plus, comme un chien ou un jeu vidéo ou même mieux aller à Disney !

\- Question vêtements maintenant : Pour les tenues moulante courte et sexy vous pouvez crevé.

\- QUOI ?! Hurle en coeur Detsuki et Tsuyuki. Alors que Dabi ricane.

\- Vous êtes trop jeune. Tsuyuki tu peux prendre des mini short ou des mini jupe SEULEMENT si tu as des bas qui vont avec.

Izuku leur donne ensuite à chacun l'équivalent de mille euros en yen avant de partir avec Dabi sur ses talons. Avant de prendre les escalators le vert se tourne vers sa progéniture avant de leur demander sérieusement :

\- Au fait vous pensez que je suis trop dur avec vous ?

\- Ça c'est clair ! Répondirent Tsuyuki et Detsuki.

Izuku leur fit un sourire sournois dévoilant ses jolies canines dénonçant sont statut de vampire.

\- Tant mieux ça veut dire que je joue parfaitement mon rôle de père ! Sourit le vert en partant.

...

Quelques minutes plus tard tout les membre du groupe furent dispatcher aux quatre coin du centre. Chacun faisant ses propres achat selon leur goût. Detsuki et Tsuyuki avait décidé de se séparer pour éviter tous risques se dispute, Haruki les avait laissé à leur triste sort dès le départ voulant un peu de calme.

Et Dabi qui avait vu juste, était devenu le porte achat d'Izuku. Mais bon l'avantage c'est qu'il pouvait assister aux essayage de son boss et donc faire chier Shigaraki par téléphone.

Au bout d'une heure et demie les plus jeunes avaient fini leurs achats et s'était donc retrouvé comme prévu devant le centre commercial. Ils s'étaient tous changer pour être plus à l'aise et attendaient patiemment les deux adultes devant l'entrée du centre en discutant.

Cependant Haruki se mit soudainement sur ses gardes forçant ses frères à faire de même. Oui quelque chose n'allait pas, ils étaient observer mais l'un d'entre eux plus que les deux autres.

\- _Detsuki_ ! Pense Haruki une seconde trop tard.

En effet un homme musclés atterrit lourdement devant les trois frères et attrape le pauvre Detsuki avec ses grandes mains, avant de se barrer en rigolant comme un maniac.

Aussitôt les deux frères restant se mirent à leurs poursuite, en gueulant pour Tsuyuki. Alors que Detsuki hurlait des insultes à son kidnappeur en lui balançant de puissantes explosions en pleine figure.

Au même moment quelques minutes plus tôt du côté de Dabi et d'Izuku :

Ils s'amusaient en essayant différents habits. Vu que Dabi allait l'accompagner à la rencontre, Izuku lui avait proposé de lui offrir la tenue.

Dabi sorti avec un magnifique costard avec une chemise grise à rayures verticales blanche. Une cravate rouge, un pantalon noir et une veste noir. Et pour finir de magnifique chaussures italienne en cuir noir.

\- Heh Dabi ~ T'es hyper canon habillé comme ça. Ricane le vert en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui je sais … C'est l'effet Dabi.

Ils éclatent de rire alors qu'Izuku rentre dans la cabine d'essayage pour essayer une tenue assez banal. Quand soudain un rire gras et glauque, des insultes, des explosions et donc des secousses très vite suivi des cris de panique des citoyens se firent entendre.

Toujours dans la cabine d'essayage Izuku tentait vainement de se calmer. Une veine pulsant sur son front et une autre sur son cou firent leur apparition. Pourquoi … Pourquoi ce genre de choses arrivait lors de ses rares instant de plénitude ?

Dabi sorti de sa cabine en précipitation torse nu, il sursauta en voyant Izuku sortir de la sienne avec tous ses articles dans les bras. Il se dirigea vers la caisse et paya sans même prendre la peine de récupérer sa monnaie vu que les vendeuses se cachaient sous leurs caisses.

Le vert était calme, très calme mais Dabi n'était pas dupe. Izuku était furieux. Et qui dit un Izuku furieux dit aussi, cataclysme, ravage, destruction et beaucoup d'autres synonymes. Il ne s'était même pas changer et portait la tenu du magasin.

Une fois devant le centre commercial Izuku attrapa un passant quelconque. Un homme gros et gras assez disgracieux mais qui ne dégageait cependant rien de mauvais.

\- C'quoi ce bordel ? Explique. Grogne le vert en foudroyant l'homme du regard.

\- U-Un vilain est a-apparu de nulle p-part et a kidnappé un môme ! Ses deux frères sont parti à leur poursuite en l-laissant l-leurs sacs ici !

Dabi qui avait suivi la conversation pris les sacs rempli de vêtements neufs laisser négligemment par terre pour les montrer au vampire.

Izuku renifla les sac et soupira exaspéré et dépité de sa vie. Pourquoi lui franchement ? Il retira rageusement les étiquettes des vêtements qu'il portait pour ne pas avoir l'air ridicule et minable.

Manquerait plus que ça tiens. Pensa t-il.

Detsuki hurlait à se briser les corde vocale en balançant ses plus puissantes explosions. Les passants étaient bien trop paniquer et effrayer pour aider le petit cendré.

 **Pdv Detsuki**

Mais putain de bordel de merde ! Sa mère la pute ! J'me suis fait kidnapper comme une merde ! Quand papa va savoir ça alors qu'on a passé plus de deux demi cycles à s'entraîner … J'ai honte putain !

Et ces imbéciles de journalistes dans leur putain d'hélicoptère à la noix. Plus inutile que ça tu meurs ! Tout le monde est obligé de savoir que je me suis fais kidnappé et que mon père va me foutre une fessée quand tout ça sera fini ?!

\- J'vais te trucider ! Hurlais-je en le frappant de partout.

Du moins ou je peux l'atteindre vu qu'il me porte sur son épaule. Quand je serai libre je vais le faire sauter comme une bouteille de champagne grâce à mes explosion à retardement !

\- LÂCHE MON FRÈRE PAUV' TÂCHE !

Je vois Tsuyuki s'accrocher au dos du vilain toutes griffes dehors afin de l'écorcher au passage. Mais elle se fait jeter d'un puissant coup de poing me figeant.

\- TSUYUKI ! Hurlais-je effrayé en voyant ma petite soeur s'écraser contre un bâtiment complètement sonnée.

Je tremble alors que je sens les larmes qui m'empêche de bien voir. Putain si par ma faute elle est gravement blessé … j'le supporterai pas !

 **Fin pdv Detsuki**

 **Pdv Tsuyuki**

Je suis propulsé en arrière … ça va faire très mal. Mais ce n'est rien comparé à la puissance des coups de papa.

Mais je ferme quand même les yeux et attend longuement le choque qui ne vient pas. Deux bras puissant me retiennent, pas aussi puissant que tonton Kurogiri ou que Dabi. Ça peut pas être Haruki la hauteur ne convient pas. Mais la douceur de cette étreinte … est similaire à celle de … papa mais l'odeur n'y est pas.

J'ouvre les yeux et tombe sous deux beaux yeux dorés. L'homme qui vient de me sauver me regarde surpris et voyant ma confusion il me fait un sourire rassurant et me pose doucement.

\- Ça va aller ? Me demande l'inconnu.

\- Oui mais mon frère …

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on s'en occupe. Sourit-il.

Haruki nous rejoint alors que je détails mon sauveur. Je l'ai déjà vu dans un magazine et quand je l'ai montrer à papa, il a sourit. Un vrai sourire qui lui avait mangé le visage.

 **Fin pdv Tsuyuki**

 **Pdv Haruki**

… Tsuyuki va bien … Tant mieux.

 **Fin pdv Haruki**

Denki regarde les deux enfants surpris. Ils ressemblaient à son meilleur ami, son confident celui avec qui il avait partagé sa plus grande douleur. Celui qui avait disparu sans laisser de trace du jour au lendemain.

Ces enfants étaient ceux d'Izuku, ils avaient la même couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux. Et ce vilain avait osé kidnappé un des enfants de son meilleur pote. Il n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas on va sauver votre frère. Fit Denki sérieux.

\- On ? Demanda Tsuyuki perdue.

Soudain Denki fut entouré d'étincelle, le ciel s'assombrit et le bruit assourdissant d'un orage retentit. Un hurlements résonna dans tout le centre ville.

Le vilain qui avait Detsuki faisait de son mieux pour éviter les éclairs qui s'abattait sur lui tandis qu'un homme aux cheveux rouge le combattait en même temps.

\- Mon … partenaire moi nous occupons de votre frère. Sourit Denki malgré un léger froncement de sourcils à la pensée dudit partenaire.

Tsuyuki sourit de toutes ses dents alors que sa queue bat joyeusement derrière elle. Cependant ses oreilles féline tiquent à plusieurs reprise, ce qui signifie qu'une seul chose un danger approche. Et pas n'importe lequel, ses doutes se confirme lorsqu'Haruki renifle l'air et se tend. Oui ... il arrive.

\- Ben occuper vous en rapidement avant que notre père arrive. Se sera mieux pour tout le monde. Fit Tsuyuki paniquée.

\- … trop tard. Murmure Haruki.

Un hurlements de rage de Detsuki résonne dans la longue rue désormais vide … si on oublie les journalistes. Le vilain est au dessus d'un immense bâtiment et tient Detsuki par le cou dans le vide en menaçant silencieusement les deux héros présent. Muscular qui était en réalité le nom du vilain, éclate d'un rire narquois et montre l'enfant face à l'objectif des journalistes.

\- BAKUGO KATSUKI REGARDE CE QUE J'AI LA ! LA CHAIR DE TA CHAIR ! SI TU NE TE RAMÈNE PAS ILLICO … CE MÔME FINIRA ÉCRASÉ SUR LE BITUME !

Denki et Eijiro étaient figés ce vilain avait à plusieurs reprises affronter Katsuki pour le faire intégré l'alliance des super vilains lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Yuei. Mais il avait été vaincu par All Might et arrêté i ans !

Le problème c'est qu'il prenait ce pauvre enfant pour le fils de Katsuki !

\- SALE FILS DE PUTE TU VA ME LÂCHER OUI ?!

… Oui bon il y avait un air de famille. Mais Denki était persuadé que c'était les enfants d'Izuku. Et même si Katsuki venait il était avec ses parents en ce moment alors le temps qu'il rapplique. Non il leur fallait un plan. Les pensées de l'électrique furent brusquement coupé par un bruit d'applaudissements lents et calculés mais surtout ironiques.

L'attention de tous se porta directement au coin de la rue ou un homme marchait tranquillement vers le bâtiment où se tenait Muscular toujours en applaudissant. Il avait un grand sourire au visage mais ses yeux vert qui virait aux rouges et son aura ne riait pas du tout.

Izuku, car s'était bien lui arrêta d'applaudir alors qu'il avançait toujours à pas lent, calculer et silencieux malgré les bottes de combat à talons.

\- Écoute déchet que je sais pas qui t'es … et je m'en fous. Mais je vais parler de manière à ce que même une sous merde attardé comme toi puisse me comprendre. En disant ça il avait mis sa main dans son pantalon - son caleçon - pour en sortir un couteau, le visage neutre ou on pouvait cependant percevoir une grande colère.

\- Tu va t'faire massacré ducon, t'as pas idée comme j'te plains. Ricane Detsuki malgré sa mauvaise situation.

Muscular grinça des dents alors que sa prise sur le gamin se faisait plus forte. D'où ce type se pointait comme ça et lui parlait comme si il était un moins que rien ?! Il allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles ! Mais avant ça il y avait un truc qui clochait, il était persuadé que le gosse qu'il tenait était le fils de Bakugo … mais quand il regardait le type d'en bas il avait un sérieux doute.

\- Hé la merde ! T'as exactement trois secondes pour lâcher mon gosse.

Haruki et Tsuyuki s'était approché de leur père près à en découdre. Car si il y avait bien un truc que leurs père leurs avait toujours dit : 《 face à un vilain il faut tout prévoir même l'imprévisible 》.

\- Hey Izuku a-attend si tu te bat ici en te relâchant alors que t'es en rogne tu risques de détruire tout le quartier ! Fit Dabi en arrivant paniqué alors qu'il portait tout les achats des Midoriya.

Cette phrase en choqua plus d'un. Denki regarda son meilleur ami ne sachant pas qu'elle sentiments il devait laisser sortir. De la colère de la peur mais aussi de la joie.

Eijiro lui sourit, Izuku était de retour … Il avait tellement changer. Mais la phrase prononcé par le gars qui portait plein de sacs le fit frissonner.

* * *

Dans la résidence Midoriya plusieurs personnes y était et regardait la télé. Les Bakugo était venu rendre visite à Inko, Katsuki qui vivait normalement à Kyoto était venu rendre visite à ses parents et avait décidé de les accompagner. Ce n'était plus surprenant de trouver All Might chez Inko.

Alors que les plus âgés discutaient tous devant la télé Katsuki qui n'écoutait pas grand chose de la conversation zappait. Il fut surpris de voir cet abruti plein de muscles qui le harcèle depuis le lycée le provoquer et le menacer avec son soi disant fils.

 _Quel con_

All Might lui était déjà près à aller au combat bien qu'il ne pouvait maintenir sa forme que pendant une heure. Katsuki lui allait l'accompagner bien que le trajets allait prendre 20 bonne minutes malgré ses explosions.

Alors que les deux héros allait atteindre la porte ils furent surpris d'y voir un homme adossé à la porte leur bloquant ainsi le passage.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?! T'es qui toi ! Et tu fous quoi ici ?! Fit le cendré d'un ton froid près à attaquer.

L'homme lui lance un regard noir et supérieur, alors c'était lui qui avait gâché la vie de sa progéniture ?

Énervé par le regard supérieur que lui lançait l'inconnu, Katsuki allait lui hurlé ses quatre vérités bien qu'il ne le connaisse même pas mais égo surdimensionné oblige. Mais le cris de surprise d'Inko surpris les deux héros. Et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Inko se retrouva dans les bras de l'inconnu sous le regard perplexe des deux héros. Mitsuki et Masaru qui était arrivé entre temps lancèrent un regard surpris au nouveau venu. Masaru pose sa main sur l'épaule de son fils pour lui faire comprendre que tout allait bien.

\- C'est le père d'Izuku. Souffle Mitsuki aux deux héros.

Quelques instants plus tard tous se retrouvent aux salons ou la prise d'otage passait toujours. Hisashi qui portait un verre de vodka à sa bouche jeta un coup d'oeil à la télé.

\- Hé la merde ! T'as exactement trois secondes pour lâcher mon gosse.

En voyant Izuku il recracha dans son verre alors qu'il regarda plus attentivement l'écran. En comprenant la situation un rire lui échappa. En voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de tous il montra l'écran du doigt ou y figurait Izuku acompagner d'Haruki et de Tsuyuki.

\- Izuku , Haruki et Tsuyuki et le gamin que tient le tas de muscles c'est Detsuki. Fit-il simplement.

Il y eu un long silence alors que la réalisation frappa Inko, elle se leva chancelante du canapé puis s'approcha de la télé en tremblant comme si elle avait peur que l'image disparaisse.

\- C-C'est eux … N-Nos nos ...

\- Oui ce sont nos petits enfants. Fit Hisashi en la prenant dans ses bras.

De retour du côté d'Izuku, Muscular était encastrer au sol griffé de partout en sentant légèrement le cramé. Alors d'Izuku avait posé son pied sur sa tête le forçant à rester coucher le nez dans la poussière.

Detsuki et Tsuyuki continuait de rouer de coup le cadavr- euh le corps du vilain. Haruki pris d'un soudain instant de bonté aida Dabi avec les achats.

Tout à coup sans prévenir Izuku attrapa Detsuki et se baissa à son niveau. Le vert prit le visage de son fils et l'observa sur toute les coutures, rien. Puis il fit glisser son regard plus bas sur le cou de son fils et il grogna en se relevant son fils dans les bras.

Cette grosse brute avait osé blessé un de ses enfants, la chair de sa chair ! Il allait le payer ! Alors que Denki et Eijiro se rapprochait d'eux, Izuku plaça sans douceur Detsuki dans les bras du héro blond. Avant de se diriger à grande enjambées vers le cadav- euh je veux dire, le corps du vilain faisant fuir Tsuyuki qui s'amusait toujours.

\- Hey du vilain ! Cria le vert au corps sans vie. Fait pas semblant d'être mort et même si tu l'es j'vais te ressuscité !

Il attrape sans une once de pitié Muscular et le secoue comme un prunier en hurlant des insultes pas catholique du tout. Voyant que le vilain ne réagit toujours pas, le vert lève sa main et lui fout une baffe si magistral qu'elle résonne dans toute la rue. Faisant se figé tout son auditoire.

\- I-I-Izu calme toi … Tente Dabi en frissonnant en s'imaginant sans mal à la place du vilain blond.

 _C-C'est comme ça -avec cette même main- qu'il m'a foutu une raclée il y a des années avant que l'on monte l'agence._ Pense Dabi en ayant des sueurs froide.

\- Me calmer ..? Me calmer ?! Je n'ai pas passé deux jour dans une salle d'accouchement moisi pour qu'une sous merde profane mon travail en moins d'une heure ! Je vais tellement lui casser la gueule que personne ne pourra plus jamais l'identifier ! Hurla t-il hystérique.

Avec ça il se remis à foutre des baffes au pauvre vilain qui commençait peu à peu à émerger. En voyant le monstre qu'était devenu momentanément Izuku sur lui, et le dit monstre était en train de le gifler. Un cri d'horreur et de pur terreur lui échappa alors qu'il commençait à tourner de l'oeil.

\- AH NON ! Tu vas pas t'endormir maintenant ! Aller on se réveille ! Hop hop hop ou c'est mon pied dans les boules que t'aura !

Muscular ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était ou la ? Et il était venu faire quoi déjà ?

\- Hey maintenant que t'es réveiller on va pouvoir parler affaire et dédommagement. Fit Izuku en sortant une calculatrice dont ne sais où.

\- Évidemment. Souffle Dabi dépité du comportement du plus jeune.

\- … J'espère que j'aurai ma part surtout. Fit Detsuki toujours dans les bras de Denki.

\- Bon commençons, 1000 pour le kidnapping en ajoutant la perte que j'ai eu du à mon départ précipité du magasin j'ai pas pu prendre ma monnaie donc on va dire 360, plus 40 pour la course poursuite et 70 parce que ta tête me revient pas t'es blond comme lui, 200 car les journalistes sont en train de me filmer sans mon consentement et ils continuent ces enfoirés.

 _C'est quoi le rapport_ ?! Pensèrent toutes les personnes qui voyait la scène. **( compter aussi les téléspectateurs )**

\- 2000 multiplier par 3 vu que tu t'es permis de blessé chacun de mes gosses leur laissant des marque au passage qui vont disparaître dans deux semaines **( mytho arnaqueur tu peux les soigner avec ta salive -')** donc on va dire 4,75 par jour et sans compter qu'à cause de toi je vais devoir aller chez le coiffeur mais comme je préfère les visagiste on va dire 250. Voilà ! Tu me doit la modique somme de 7986,5 balles. J'accepte les chèques et les cartes de crédit. Fini Izuku.

Un silence de plomb se fit alors que le vilain regarde le vert qui est toujours en face de lui, en attendant son dû visiblement.

\- Euh Izuku ? Tenta Eijiro.

\- Chut porc-épic je négocie. Cracha Izuku en sortant un lecteur de carte banque dernier cri en or.

\- Et si … Et si j'ai pas l'argent ? Demanda le vilain très incertain.

Il regretta sa question lorsque le vert se leva brusquement et fit craquer ses poings en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Yeux qui étaient devenus rouges en une fraction de seconde il en était sur !

\- Si tu n'as rien … alors … Fit Izuku en lui souriant.

Muscular ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant les canines d'Izuku s'allonger et ses pupilles devenir complètement rouges. Ce type était un monstre ! Le vert était dos au autres dont ils ne pouvaient pas savoir pourquoi le vilain avait un air si terrifié.

\- Tu vas travailler pour moi. Fit Izuku.

\- Qu- je hein ? Parvient à articuler le vilain.

\- Il se trouve que je tiens une agence de super héro, tu piges ? C'est pas les missions qui manque alors le temps que tu me rembourse tu fais se que je te dis. Fit Izuku en regardant ses ongles.

J'aurais du ajouter la manucure à sa dette. Pensa amèrement le jeune père.

\- Mais Izuku tu peux pas faire ça il faut en parler à la police avan-

\- Mais ferme la Eijiro et occupe toi d'tes couilles ! Crache Izuku avant d'attraper le vilain et de le tirer en passant près du jeune couple de héros il donna quelque chose au blond avant de partir.

De retour dans la demeure Midoriya un lourd silence régnait. All Might, Katsuki et Masaru fixait l'écran choqués la bouche grande ouverte.

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à mon petit Midoriya shonen ?_

 _C'est Deku ça ?! … Il est plutôt pas mal surtout au niveau arrière._

 _… Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il portera bientôt notre nom de famille ?_

Mitsuki était morte de rire et se dit à elle même qu'elle voudrait avoir Izuku comme gendre. Et Inko regardait son mari les bras croisés en tapant du pied au sol visiblement très mécontente. Hisashi lui détourna le regard gêné oui le nouveau Izuku le faisait bien rire mais … il aurait dû se douter qu'Inko voulait revoir son fils tout mimi et tout gentil.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Fit Inko sombrement une louche était mystérieusement apparu dans sa main droite.

Il ne faut pas croire, Inko Midoriya peut être très effrayante surtout quand cela concerne son fils unique.

\- Qu'as-tu fait à mon bébé ?! Cria Inko en lui lançant la louche.

\- Bakugo Katsuki. Fit Hisashi en évitant de justesse le projectile lancé par sa femme.

Un silence pesant pris place dans la pièce alors qu'Hisashi foudroyait le cendré du regard en laissant échapper librement son aura haineuse sur lui. Toute son enfance son fils unique avait souffert à cause de ce gamin. Et pour couronner le tout il l'avait foutu en cloque !

Les autres adultes regardaient le jeune héro puis Hisashi à tour de rôle. Et la surprise de tous ce fut Masaru qui brisa le silence en regardant son fils sérieusement.

\- Katsuki … qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Izuku ?

\- Hah ? Tiqua le cendré.

\- Vous avez toujours été proche enfants, vous étiez inséparables. Et d'un coup il a cessé de venir chez nous et toi tu as cessé d'aller chez lui. J'ai toujours trouvé cette soudaine rupture étrange.

\- Alors vous étiez vraiment amis d'enfance ? Au lycée tu semblais le haïr même si ça avait l'air de s'être un peu améliorer avant son départ. D'ailleurs c'est toi qui l'appelle Deku non ? Fit All Might.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien Katsuki. Tu veux que je leur dise comment tu traitait Izuku depuis l'obtention de ton Alter ? Tes agressions physique et verbal à son égard ? Ou comment tu as profiter de ses sentiments avant de le jeter comme un déchet ? Crache Hisashi.

\- M-Mais … Je … Pourquoi ? Fit Inko.

Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui se disait. Son fils avait souffert et ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il se contentait de sourire, toujours sourire sans pour autant ne rien lui dire.

Elle n'avait même pas été capable de voir que son fils avait mal.

Quelle genre de mère je suis. Pense t-elle honteuse.

\- Katsuki … Dis moi que tu n'as pas fait tout ça. Dit Mitsuki en regardant son fils.

Katsuki détourna le regard, honteux. De un parce qu'il avait agi comme un véritable connard sur son premier meilleur ami ( *tousse* et amour *tousse* ) et aussi parce qu'Izuku n'avait jamais rien dit à personne vu comme Inko avait l'air complètement perdu.

Le blond sentit soudainement une violente douleur au niveau de ses mâchoires. C'est que sa mère avait de la poigne.

\- Regarde moi quand je te parle et répond moi ! Hurla Mitsuki furieuse.


	5. Chapter 5

Yo mon peuple favoris je suis enfin de retour ... Oui je sais ça fais longtemps que je n'ai pas poster mais comprenez que j'ai galérer avec parcoursup ( que je déteste ) j'ai du essayé de trouver une entreprise pour continuer mes études en alternance ... que j'ai pas trouver, j'vous raconte pas le seum totale ( c'est quoi ce pays ou les entreprise ne joue pas le jeux sérieux ?! )

Donc maintenant je suis dans une prépa pour un DN MADE c'est très bien et j'aime ce que je fais ... MAIS J'AI DU PAYER 5000 BALLES PUTAIN !

Et pour couronner le tout comme je suis dans un putain de CFA pour l'Etat je suis pleine au as ! Donc je ne bénéficie d'aucune aides ! Pas de crous ! Pas de bourse rien ! niet ! nada ! En plus de chercher des aides la prépa me prend beaucoup de temps, encore pire que le bac.

Aussi je voudrais préciser que je ne compte pas abandonner mon histoire de sitôt et si c'était le cas je vous aurai prévenus alors s'il vous plait arrêtez de me harceler par message. Ça ne m'aide pas au contraire, ça me fait chier et quand on me fait chier je fait chier en retour c'est à dire que je tarde à poster la suite. Résultat des courses, tout le monde à le seum. Evidemment je ne parles pas à tous le monde en disant ça. Je m'adresse pas à ceux qui me dise un petit : " la suite stp". Ça, c'est rien. Je parle de ceux qui perdent leurs temps de temps en temps et qui prennent leurs temps pour m'envoyer un message privé pour me demander : Si je compte arrêter mon histoire ou encore pourquoi je ne poste pas la suite.

Bref je vais me calmer, non on va tous se calmer et repartir sur de bonne bases ... Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laisser des avis ça me fais sourire et m'encourage à continuer à écrire. Vraiment merci

Bref voici la suite, bonne lecture

* * *

Il était 9h00 et déjà dans l'appartement luxueux ou vivait momentanément la nouvelle génération Midoriya c'était le foutoir pour changer.

Dans sa salle de bain en face d'un miroir Tsuyuki hurlait sa rage contre sa chevelure indomptable qui l'empêchait de faire des coiffures même les plus simples telles que des couettes et vu qu'Izuku l'avait envoyer paître car il attendait un invité :

« Denki arrivera d'une minute à l'autre et je suis même pas habiller j'ai pas ton temps Tsuyuki ! T'es assez grande pour te coiffer toute seule » .

Et donc voilà la seule fille de la fratrie se retrouvait comme une conne, décoiffée et pour couronner le tout ses mains étaient coincé dans les nœuds de ses cheveux – qu'elle avait elle-même fait soit dit en passant-.

Detsuki lui qui était déjà prêt prenait son pied à se foutre de la gueule de sa petite sœur vu qu'il n'avait personne à embêter. Il avait tenté son père mais il s'était fait jeter hors de la chambre de celui-ci par un coup de pied bien placé au cul.

 _Quelle brute ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit encore célibataire_. Pense le petit cendré en ricanant .

Son sourire est bien vite remplacé par un soupire de désespoir, il n'était pas dupe ni aveugle son père était très convoité par beaucoup d'homme et même quelques femmes. Secrètement il rêvait qu'un jour il fasse autant de ravage que lui. Tout le monde se retournera sur son passage, il sera admiré de tous, désirer, convoiter et il enverra chier toutes les sous merde qui ne seront pas à sa hauteur.

 _Bien que je sois un oméga, un soumis de nature je les domineraient tous sans exception même les alpha ne feront pas le poids, ma supériorité et ma magnificence sera sans égale ! Oui, comme toi papa je serais la personnification du sex-appeal_ ! Pensa le jeune oméga.

Detsuki qui avait abandonné sa sœur à son triste sort pour ensuite aller au grand salon du premier étage. Passa devant la chambre ouverte de son père et y jeta un coup d'œil. Il y trouva son frère aîné qui bavais assis sur le lit de leur père se croyant sûrement discret. Et Izuku qui était presque prêt était devant une coiffeuse en train de s'admirer tout en se parfumant.

Il avait opter pour un débardeur assez serré noir avec écrit au dos en haut en argenté : **Symbol of the Will** offert par Himiko. Un pantalon en cuir noir avec de fine chaînes argenté au niveau des poches, des bottes de combat elles aussi en cuir noir avec des reflets rouges. Des gants court noir et bien évidemment ses lunettes de soleil était posé sur un petit coussin sur la coiffeuse.

En voyant son deuxième fils à travers le miroir Izuku lui demanda en se brossant les cheveux :

\- Yo Dets' quoi de neuf en bas ?

\- Ben Dabi et l'autre tas de muscle se dispute, Tsuyuki est emmêler avec ses cheveux et Haruki … il est comme d'hab.

\- Je vois … Ok c'est bon je suis fin prêt allons-y !

Tous se retrouvent dans le salon, vu que Muscular avait à peu près la même carrure de Kyoya, Izuku lui avait passer les vêtements de celui-ci. En voyant Dabi Izuku siffla d'appréciation.

\- Ben quoi, je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de le laisser penser que je suis dans la merde depuis que j'ai quitté sa maison. Fit Dabi en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Ben techniquement t'étais dans la merde vu qu'avant de devenir un vilain t'était à la rue comme un clocha-

Detsuki se fit couper d'un coup de poing sur le crâne de la part de son oncle.

\- Silence gamin. Siffle Dabi.

Alors que le petit cendré alla pleurer dans les jambes de son père, Izuku blasé essayait de le faire lâcher prise tout en hurlant à Tsuyuki de la fermé - elle était toujours pas coiffer -. La sonnette retentit et voyant tout les Midoriya occuper ce fut Dabi qui alla ouvrir avec son habituel air détaché.

Il ouvrit et tomba non sans surprise nez à nez avec Denki. Ou Pikachu comme le surnommait son boss lorsqu'il parlait de lui. Les deux se regardèrent en chien de faïence, car après tout il était un ancien vilain qui les avait attaqué lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

 _Il fait quoi ici lui_ ?! Pensa l'électrique surpris.

Mais malheureusement pour le pauvre Denki, plus Dabi le regardait et plus il trouvait l'électrique à son goût. Et c'est sans attendre qu'il se mit à draguer ouvertement Denki qui ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

\- Alors c'est toi Denki ? Pas mal du tout, t'es une vrai bombe. Fit Dabi en posant une main sur les hanches du blond qui rougit légèrement.

\- Euh o-oui c'est bien moi … J-Je suis venu voir Zuzu enfin Izuku. Dit Denki gêné et prit au dépourvu.

\- Faut pas être être timide je ne mord pas et les potes de mon boss sont aussi les miens … et peuvent même devenir plus pour certains. Fit Dabi avec un sourire charmeur accompagné d'un clin d'œil.

Denki était rouge pivoine et il jurait que l'autre venait de carrément ronronner ces mots. C'était vraiment le même vilain sanguinaire ? Oui il avait entendu que quelqu'un avait payé la caution de quelques membres de l'alliance des super vilain et qu'il y avait eu un combat assez violent entre eux et leur mystérieux " sauveur " Cependant à la fin ils avaient tous disparu sans laisser de trace.

Alors que le blond cogitait sur le pourquoi du comment Dabi se trouvait devant lui.

Un grognement étonnamment sauvage retentit et Dabi leva les yeux agacé vers le rouge qu'il avait délibérément ignoré jusque là mais son regard se stoppa net en regardant à quelques mètres plus loin.

 _Putain de bordel de merde !_

\- Attendez ça va pas être possible la. Seulement le beau blond électrique a été invité, vous deux, vous n'avez rien à faire la. Fit calmement Dabi pour ne pas alerter son boss.

\- Denki et moi sommes partenaires on ne doit pas être séparés au risque de compromettre notre mission. Fit Eijiro qui foudroyait le noiraud du regard.

\- Écoute Eijiro, il a raison et je te l'avais dit, Izuku m'a donné son adresse car il voulait revoir un pote et sûrement discuter en privé. Fit Denki en appuyant bien sur ces derniers mots.

\- Et nous on est pas ses potes peut-être ? Dit Eijiro.

\- Je ne crois pas que les souvenirs qu'à Izuku de vous d'avant son départ soit des plus joyeux. Contra Denki.

\- C'est le cas de le dire. Cracha Dabi en regardant la touffe cendré qui était appuyer sur le mur d'en face. En plus la vous n'êtes pas en mission alors … comment dire ça gentiment …? Foutez le camp tant qu'il en est encore temps.

Cependant il furent coupé dans leur début de dispute par l'arrivée d'Izuku qui était bien évidemment accompagné d'Haruki. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Denki un immense sourire apparut sur son visage de même pour le blond. Et c'est sans attendre qu'il firent leurs check habituel celui qu'ils avaient créer au lycée.

Haruki et Dabi regardaient les deux bombe parce que oui les deux étaient hyper canon, avec un sourire au lèvres. C'était rare de voir Izuku aussi heureux.

\- Mais Zuzu c'est quoi ce corps de rêve ?! Nan obligé que t'es mannequin à tes heures perdues !

\- Hahaha merci ! Tu n'es pas mal non plus pikachu, non t'es un raichu maintenant nan ?

\- Yep j'ai évolué et je suis beaucoup plus balèze !

Et ils éclatèrent de rire, arrachant un sourire à toute personne présente dans le couloir. En les voyants interagir de la sorte, il était dur de croire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis dix ans. Leur rire se calme avant que le vert dit sérieusement :

\- ... On a beaucoup de choses à se dire hein ?

\- Oui tu me dois des explications Zuzu !

Izuku hocha la tête et c'est lorsqu'il vit une touffe de cheveux rouge qu'il fronça les sourcils. Son regard croisa celui d'Eijiro. D'ailleurs en voyant le regard que lui lançait le vert il se dit que les deux autres avait raison plus tôt, Izuku voulait voir Denki et seulement lui. Il eu raison lorsqu'Izuku ouvrit la bouche :

\- Tu fais quoi ici ?

Un silence de mort se fit alors qu'une légère tension apparu. Faisant se tendre tout le monde. Eijiro déglutit si Izuku réagissait comme ça face à lui alors qu'est-ce que ça sera pour le cendré qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place ?

Dabi se fit la même réflexion et pour essayer d'éviter l'inévitable il se décala doucement pour que son boss ne vois pas l'intrus indésirable numéro 1 afin de le cacher de sa vu.

Voyant l'étrange attitude de Dabi l'aîné de la fratrie jeta un coup d'œil derrière son oncle et le son cœur s'arrêta avant de reprendre beaucoup plus rapidement. Une haine et une jalousie profonde montait petit à petit en lui. Et c'est malgré lui que ses yeux devinrent rouges et ses canine se mirent à pousser.

N'ayant pas encore remarqué le conflit interne de sa progéniture Izuku lui discutait avec Denki. Le blond lui expliqua brièvement la présence du rouge.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris comme lui et toi avez été forcé de faire équipe pour une mission de longue durée. Commença Izuku en jetant un regard à l'électrique.

Le blond hocha la tête en lançant un regard agacé au rouge. Qui en retour lui lança un regard dépité. Sans se soucier de cette échange le vert continua.

\- Kirishima s'est incrusté. Fini Izuku. Bon écoute si j'ai donné mon adresse à Denki c'est pour justement qu'on se retrouve seul à seul pour discuter comme avant. Alors laisse nous seul s'il te plaît … Et aussi je te le demande ne donne ni mon adresse ni mon numéro à Katsuki, jamais.

Izuku avait dit cette dernière phrase d'un air neutre mais avec un ton tellement glacial qu'un frissons parcouru Denki et Eijiro. Le rouge détourna le regard et lança un regard discret à son ami qui c'était redresser derrière lui.

\- Tu vois. Continua Izuku toujours aveugle à ce qui se tramait autour de lui. Il s'est passé un truc entre nous, je sais pas si il t'en a parler et j'men balance. Mais ça à été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le lac, du coup je ne peux plus le voir en peinture. Fini Izuku.

Eijiro baissa la tête, car il avait fait une connerie. Katsuki lui avait brièvement raconter qu'Izuku c'était confesser à lui mais qu'il avait rejeté. Débile vu qu'il en pinçait pour le vert sans pour autant se l'admettre. Mais la, vu comme Izuku semblait détester son ami, le rejet n'avait pas dû être très doux. Et naïvement il avait pensé que le temps avait complètement guéri les blessures.

Denki lui jurait intérieurement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé entre Katsuki et Izuku mais il savait que le vert avait disparu une semaine après que lui et Katsuki avait fait ce devoir en duo. Les jours de cours après cela Izuku était … comment dire,vide, brisé. C'est comme si il n'avait plus envie de vivre et qu'il faisait tout comme un automate. La seule fois où il lui avait posé la question le vert avait éclaté de sanglots dans ses bras.

Il n'oublierai jamais ce jour, car bien qu'il se soutenait mutuellement. Izuku n'avait jamais flancher devant lui. Denki admirait beaucoup cette force intérieure qu'avait son ami. Le vert avait pleuré une bonne parti de la nuit chez le blond et les deux c'était endormi au sol en serrant très fort. Le lendemain matin Izuku avait disparu et n'était plus revenu.

Les pensées de chaque jeunes adultes furent coupé lorsque Detsuki et Tsuyuki arrivèrent en hurlant le nom de leur frère aîné avec un air paniqué sur leurs visages.

Confus le jeune père regarda son fils aîné pour voir qu'il se transformation lentement mais sûrement en vampire. Ses cheveux avait déjà commencé à devenir blond.

\- Haruki qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demande le vert

\- … Bakugo … Katsuki

Ceux qui connaissait Haruki étaient choquer, il venait de parler en public ! Devant des personnes inconnus ! Izuku lui s'en fichait Haruki lui parlait quelques fois, ce qui l'intéressait c'était le nom qu'il venait juste de prononcer.

Résigné Dabi s'écarta et se plaça au côté de son chef.

Les perles d'émeraude rencontrèrent celles de rubis. Un silence de plomb s'installa à nouveau, alors que les deux se regardait, se redécouvraient. Enfin ça s'était pour le cendré. Car Izuku fut prit d'une rage sourde. Pourquoi il était là ? Dans son bâtiment ? Pourquoi il venait pour gâcher ses retrouvaille avec son ami ?! Des étincelles grises ou argenté entourait peu à peu son corps alors qu'il foudroyait Katsuki d'un regard rempli de haine.

\- NON MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ D'MOI ELLE FOUT QUOI ICI LA FACE DE FOIN ?!

\- HAH ?! COMMENT TU M'A APPELÉ DEKU ?!

Dabi lui paniqua en voyant la couleur des éclaires, c'était le One for All mode Fury. Et comme son nom l'indique il apparaît lorsque son utilisateur est furieux.

Denki regardait les deux hurler comme un vieux couple comme si il regardait un match de tennis et pensa qu'ils allaient plutôt bien ensemble. Mais vu l'état du vert il valait mieux ne rien dire.

Eijiro regardai le spectacle blasé et eu à peu près la même pensé que Denki : Izuku Bakugo.

\- QUOI ?! T'ES BOUCHÉ EN PLUS D'ÊTRE UN CONNARD ?!

\- TA GUEULE ET ME PARLE PAS COMME ÇA DEKU !

\- J'TE PARLE COMME JE VEUX JE SUIS CHEZ MOI ! T'AS VRAIMENT UN CULOT MONSTRE POUR OSÉ TE RAMENER CHEZ MOI PÉPÈRE APRÈS CE QUE TU M'A FAIT SALOPARD !

\- C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME PAUV' MERDE ? PARLE MOI MAL ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE VAIS TE-

\- TU VA RIEN FAIRE DU TOUT ET FOUTRE LE CAMP DE CHEZ MOI AVEC TON POTE ! MUSCULAR !

\- O-O-Oui boss ? Je peux faire quelq-

\- VIRE MOI C'EST DEUX LA !

C'était mauvais, très mauvais. Haruki qui avait réussi à calmer ses envies de m'être grâce à ses deux frères regardait ses deux pères se hurlé dessus. Detsuki marmonnait à la recherche d'un plan pour calmer son père mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Soudain Tsuyuki hurla :

\- ARGENT ! FRIC ! POGNON !

Aussitôt Izuku arrêta de hurlé et se tourna vers sa fille attentif mais aussi confus. Cependant il était toujours prêt à foutre une bonne raclé et leçon de morale au cendré.

Tsuyuki s'avança vers son père et lui fit signe de s'approcher avec une main qu'elle avait réussi à libérer. Elle se mit alors à chuchoter à l'oreille de son père et petit à petit un sourire sournois mais oh combien sexy prenait place sur les lèvre du vert. Un fois terminé Izuku regardait sa fille avec un sourire complice.

\- Hahaha mon petit cupcake t'es pas ma fille pour rien ! Je vois que tu sauras bien arnaqué les hommes plus tard.

 _Hein ?!_ Pensent t-ils tous.

\- Désolé pour ce pétage de plomb mais vous voyez la rage et la colère ont explosé lorsque je l'ai vu. Fit Izuku avec un grand sourire en désignant Katsuki d'un vague geste de main - dédaigneux-.

Eijiro retient Katsuki qui était sur le point de se remettre à hurler alors que ses mains laissait échapper des crépitements.

/

Quelques minutes plus tard Izuku les avaient tous invité à rentrer chez lui. Après que les invités enfin surtout Denki et Eijiro se soient extasié sur la déco et la beauté du lieu. Izuku servi à tous le monde à boire, bien qu'il lança la bouteille de jus de fruits à la figure de Katsuki qui fulminait. Une fois tous installer dans le grand salon, Izuku commença à coiffer Tsuyuki qui ronronnait.

\- Bon on va pas laisser ce petit incident gâché nos retrouvaille beau blond ! On va aller faire du shopping ! S'exclama le vert.

\- Euh mais c'est pas ce tu as fait hier ? Demande Dabi incertain.

\- Voyons Dabi quand on a un corps hyper sexy comme celui de Denki ou le mien, on a jamais assez de fringues. Fit le vert avec un clin d'œil.

Denki rigola en hochant positivement la tête alors que Katsuki manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boissons. C'était quoi cette attitude ?!

\- Moi ça me tente bien. Sourit l'électrique.

\- Si t'es si sexy pourquoi t'es toujours célibataire P'pa ? Fit Detsuki avec un sourire fourbe.

Pour toute réponse Izuku lui envoya une de ses bottes en pleine gueule en lui criant de la fermer.

\- Au fait Eijiro et Katsuki vous avez une caisse ? Demanda l'air de rien le vert.

\- Ouais mais celle de Katsuki est plus grosse. Sourit le rouge.

\- Je vois … c'est cool. Voilà j'ai fini cupcake. Fit Izuku.

Tsuyuki hurla de joie en voyant la belle tresse que lui a fait son père.

\- Bon Muscular je compte sur toi avec les enfants. Et pas de connerie ok ? Dit le vert avant de partir. Quand je reviens je veux voir tous les frigo de la baraque rempli.

Une fois en bas de l'immeuble Dabi salua son chef puis Denki avec un baise main pour le blond en ignorant le regard incendiaire d'Eijiro sur lui avant de partir de son côté.

\- Il ne vient pas avec nous ? Demanda Denki.

\- Non il a des truc à régler … pourquoi il te plaît et te manque déjà ? Ricane Izuku en voyant les joues du blond rougir.

\- N-Non c'est que comme tes enfants ne viennent pas non plus.

\- Ah eux ? Il sont assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul t'inquiète … Oï Katsuki on y va avec ta voiture vu qu'elle est plus grande.

\- HAAH ?! MAIS PUTAIN DEKU TU TE PREND POUR QUI ?! JE SUIS PAS TON PUTAIN DE TAXI !

Izuku fit la moue puis s'approcha alors d'Eijiro en roulant bien des hanches avant de s'agripper à son bras musclé en collant bien son corps contre celui du rouge qui rougit violemment. Il sursauta cependant en croisant le regard assassin de son meilleur ami.

\- Du coup Eijiro on peut y aller avec la tienne ? S'il te plaîîîît. Ronronne le vert d'une voix suave à l'oreille d'Eijiro.

Ne supportant plus, Katsuki arracha Eijiro du vert avant de lui hurler en ouvrant sa voiture de sport noir.

\- J'AI PAS DIT NON NON PLUS SALE NERD !

Izuku passa son bras autour des épaules de Denki en lui chuchotant un :

\- Tellement facile et prévisible.

Ce qui fit ricaner le blond, le changement de comportement d'Izuku était surprenant. Mais très … intéressant.

/

Une fois en route vers un autre centre commercial. Eijiro qui était du côté passager regardait amusé Katsuki fulminé car au final Izuku avait eu ce qu'il voulait … un taxi gratuit.

Denki et Izuku qui étaient assis tous les deux derrière. Ils discutaient joyeusement des dernières tendances et de ce qu'ils allaient se prendre comme vêtements.

 _Putain arrêtez de parler comme des meufs ça fait flipper_ ! Pensèrent les deux autres assis à l'avant.

\- Et sinon Izuku. Fit Denki en se retenant à grande peine de rire. Cupcake ?

\- Ah ? Fit le vert confus avant de rougir en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Oui le surnom de Tsuyuki c'est cupcake.

\- Comment tu surnomme les autres ? Demanda Eijiro qui trouvait ça virilement mignon.

\- Pour Detsuki c'est donut et pour Haruki c'est globule. Fit Izuku.

\- Hah ?! Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec les deux autres ? T'es vraiment un Deku , Deku. Ricana Katsuki au volant.

\- La ferme tête de foin, je surnomme mes gosses comme je veux ! A ce que je sache ta mère te surnomme bien " mon flan " non ? Ricana à son tour Izuku.

\- Que quoi ?! MAIS BORDEL DEKU TU POUVAIS PAS LA FERMÉ ?! ET TOI PIKACHU NE RIT PAS OU JE TE FAIT PÉTER !

\- Enfin mon flan c'est mignon parce que si je me souviens bien tu cassais tout ce que tu touchais au point que ton père t'appelait " catatsuki "

\- Cata … Commença Eijiro.

\- Tsuki … Finit Denki.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire alors que le cendré leur hurlait de la fermé au risque de les faire exploser. Mais peine perdu alors il reporta sa frustration sur Izuku qui lui répondit simplement par un doigt d'honneur.

\- Au fait Izuku je sais que Bakubro et moi on s'est un peu incrusté. Mais vous allez vous achetez des fringues non ? Du coup nous on va vous servir à quoi ? Demanda Eijiro.

Katsuki jeta un regard discret à Izuku à travers son rétroviseur et vis que celui-ci abordait le même sourire qu'il avait fait à sa fille plus tôt. Il eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment, comme si sa fierté allait être menacé.

Et il eu raison.

* * *

Izuku et Denki payent leurs achats après une longue queue. Une fois sortit du magasin ils donnent leurs sacs aux deux pauvres "porteurs" déjà bien encombré.

\- PUTAIN DEKU J'VAIS TE TRUCIDER !

\- Arrête de te plaindre vu comme t'es baraqué c'est pas des sachets qui vont te déboîter une vertèbre.

\- JE SUIS PAS TON ESCLAVE PUTAIN !

\- Non … Mais t'es un héro, c'est ton travail d'aider les gens dans le besoin. Fait comme Eijiro, il le fait avec le sourire au lèvres.

\- C'est parce qu'il essaie de reconquérir Pikachu … Et toi aussi t'a des muscles t'as cas porté tes achats toi même le nerd ! HÉ TU M'ÉCOUTE ?!

\- Hé beau blond j'ai vu qu'il y avait des promo intéressante dans le magasin la bas ! Sourit Izuku en pointant du doigt une direction.

Aussitôt dit les deux amis se précipitent vers la direction indiqué à une vitesse fulgurante en ignorant les plaintes du cendré et le soupir de désespoir du roux.

Dans les cabine d'essayage ou Denki finissait de se changer, Izuku et lui discutait. Le blond faisait des éloge à la manière dont Izuku parvenait à mener Katsuki Bakugo à la baguette. A noter que même sa mère n'y arrivait pas où plutôt n'y parvenait plus.

\- Au fait il se passe quoi entre Eijiro et toi ? Parce qu'on va pas se mentir vous vous tournez un peu au tour. Dit Izuku.

\- _C'est plutôt lui qui tourne tout seul_. Pense Denki en enfilant la tenu que lui a conseillé le vert.

\- C'est compliqué. En fait il est sorti avec Mina pendant trois ans après ton départ. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui disaient qu'elle était enceinte. Bref. Quand on a obtenu notre diplôme j'ai voulu faire comme toi, à savoir couper les ponts avec tout le monde. Mais j'ai quand même garder contact avec Tsuyu, Kyoka

et Hanta.

Denki fit une pose et sortit de la cabine pour montrer sa tenu à son ami qui semblait apprécié ce choix.

\- Mais entre temps j'ai appris qu'ils n'étaient jamais réellement sorti ensemble. Que tout ça c'était du flan ! Comme j'étais souvent incertain sur notre mise en couple car je suis passé de purement hétéro à gay ou plutôt bi pour mon meilleur ami en deux semaines. J'avais peur et du coup ce crétin à eu l'excellente idée de vouloir me rendre jaloux pour que je me décide !

\- … Plan ingénieux mais foireux pour votre situation. Il aurait pu te rendre jaloux en restant plus avec Kacchan par exemple sans pour autant faire dans l'excès.

\- Ouais mais le pire tu vois … c'est qu'ils ont vraiment commencé à être amoureux, sinon cette mascarade n'aurait pas duré aussi longtemps.

\- Je vois … Et du coup pour … la rumeur du bébé.

\- J'en sais rien, je m'en fous et je veux pas savoir. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai tout bonnement arrêter de traîner avec eux et je suis parti aux États Unis pendant trois ans.

\- Désolé … de ne pas avoir été la j'veux dire. Fit le vert tristement.

\- Honnêtement au début je t'en ai beaucoup voulu, mais quand je t'ai vu pleurer pour la première fois à ce moment là … je sais pas, c'est comme si au fond de moi je savais que t'en pouvais plus et que t'allais te barrer. J'crois que je m'y était inconsciemment préparer. Mais franchement Izuku mon histoire … je sens que c'est de la merde comparer à la tienne.

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et à se moments Denki su qu'il avait raison. Et que cette histoire n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

/

Une demi heure plus tard les deux amis se retrouvaient seuls dans un café, loin des regards indiscret. Izuku avait réussi l'exploit d'envoyer Katsuki et Eijiro dans son appartement pour y déposer ses achats. Ouais en d'autres termes il les a fait dégager pour pouvoir parler à Denki tranquillement.

Une serveuse vint leurs apporter leur commande. Un chocolat au lait pour Denki et un verre de lait avec des gâteaux au chocolat pour Izuku.

\- Aller raconte moi. Souffla le blond désormais attentif.

\- Tu as trouvé mon mot celui dans le carnet qui t'es dédié à toi et Shoto. Celui ou je t'ai tout raconté pour All Might.

\- … Oui celui dans ton carnet de note numéro 18 ou tu décris mon alter. Je suis heureux que tu m'ai laissé un mots … et j'ai failli le rater ! Râle l'électrique. J'ai vraiment eu du mal à croire que tu n'avais pas d'alter de base.

\- Justement. Commence le vert. On en est pas sur mais … c'est difficile à expliquer car personne ne comprend. En fait mon père est un vampire pur sang et ma mère est humaine.

Denki hocha la tête avant de s'étouffer avec sa boisson chaude. Il regarda ahuri les yeux de son ami devenir rouge et ses canines s'allonger.

\- Je suis à moitié vampire. Continua le vert en regardant son verre de lait. Mais le truc, c'est que normalement on naît en étant vampire comme mon fils aîné Haruki. Moi mon sang vampirique s'est réveillé quand j'ai été kidnappé quand j'avais 3 ans.

\- Comme … un alter ? Fit Denki.

\- Ouais mais je l'ai rejeté en pensant que j'étais un monstre. Mais il s'est battu pour que je l'accepte, le problème c'est que cette lutte était trop intense pour un enfant de 3 ans. Alors mon père et mon grand père ont scellé mon sang vampire jusqu'à ce que je l'accepte de moi même. Cependant au fil des année je l'ai oublié au point de me considérer comme un sans Alter.

Jusqu'à … Jusqu'à …

Izuku but son verre de lait d'une traite, il avait surmonter cette épreuve mais y penser lui donnait toujours une sorte de malaise.

\- Jusqu'à ta peine de cœur. Conclue Denki.

\- Ouais tu te souviens lorsque je n'arrêtais pas de saigner depuis ma tentative de confession. D'après mon vieux comme j'aimais Kacchan depuis longtemps, la douleur aurait brisé mon sceau.

\- Mais … mais pourquoi tu saignais ?

\- Parce que mon corps était en pleine phase préparatoire de métamorphose. Bref, je te passe les détails de la mise en couple de c'est deux abrutis tu les connais déjà. Enfin passons.

\- Ta fuite. Fit le blond.

* * *

Au même moment dans la voiture du cendré, les deux était pris dans un embouteillage. D'ailleurs Katsuki ne se gênait pas pour insulté tout les personnes autour de lui qui était dans un véhicule à moteur.

\- Mec tu peux me le dire maintenant non ? Fit le rouge qui était dans ses pensées jusque là.

\- Haaaah ?!

\- Tu laisses Izuku te mené à la baguette … te ridiculiser si on peut dire ça même ta mère n'y arrive plus. Et tu ne le frappe même pas. Tu … te soumets Katsuki.

\- Tu plaisante j'espère ?! Moi me soumettre face à ce minable ?! Ce bon à rien ?! Cet inutile ?! C-

\- Il est devenu hyper sexy. Fit Eijiro l'air de rien en regardant dehors.

\- Ouais t'as vu ! Ce Deku de mes deux … Attend t'as dit quoi là tête d'ortie ?!

\- Bakubro sérieusement … qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait pour qu'il te méprise à ce point ? Pour que les rôles se soit inversé, car maintenant c'est lui qui te regarde avec haine. Et quand je vois ton comportement on dirait … que tu cherches à te punir. Tu t'en veux.

Katsuki tiqua et se calma doucement, il ne pouvait pas cogner la tête d'ortie … vu qu'il avait vu juste. C'était flippant comme il le connaissait bien … presque comme Deku. Il poussa un long soupire.

\- Avant qu'il se barre on devait faire un projet en duo tu te souviens ? Ben c'est la qu'il s'est déclaré et après on a baiser.

Eijiro fronça les sourcils et soupira en se retenant de rappeler à son ami qu'il avait une meuf à ce moment là.

 **Flash-back**

Après une nuits très agité, le premier à se réveiller fût Izuku. Allonger sur le corps merveilleusement sculpté de son amant, il papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible luminosité de la pièce créer par les doux rayons du soleil.

Lorsqu'il leva les yeux il tomba directement sur un Katsuki encore endormi, et cette simple vu le fit tomber encore plus amoureux du cendré si c'était possible. Katsuki était serein dans son sommeil en fait le vert pouvait apercevoir l'ombre d'un sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es beau Kacchan. Souffla t-il en caressant la joue du cendré.

Celui-ci grogna avant de resserrer sa prise sur les hanche du vert. De manière extrêmement possessif mais néanmoins protectrice. Izuku souris doucement en voyant cette attitude avant de regarder le radio réveil, 7h22. Izuku regarda l'engin qui affichait l'heure blasé.

 _Mon cul est passé sous une moissonneuse batteuse et je trouve le moyen de me réveiller avant la moissonneuse elle-même._

Caressant toujours le visage de son amour, le vert s'allongea pour se mettre plus à l'aise et enfouis son visage dans le cou du plus grand. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce moment de calme et de bonheur.

De longue minutes plus tard ce fut au tour de Katsuki de se réveiller, il se redressa légèrement en baillant. Il était 8h00 et heureusement pour eux c'était le week-end. Il regarda la forme endormi dans ses bras, Deku.

Malgré son jeune âge le cendré avait eu quelques conquêtes, bon c'était des meuf banal, canon certes mais minable comparer à la nuit qu'il avait passé avec Deku.

Ils ont couché ensemble deux fois. Et bien qu'il ne se souvenait pas de se qu'il c'était passé cette nuit là, son corps lui semblait se souvenir. C'était comme si Deku était le seul à pouvoir le satisfaire.

Entre temps il s'était lever et avait délicatement ( oui oui vous avez bien lu ) déplacé la tête d'épinards. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour mettre en place ses idées.

Une fois sous le jet d'eau il poussa un soupir, un mélange de soulagement mais aussi d'agacement.

Donc Deku était amoureux de lui ? Et ce depuis le collège, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ? Impossible ! Impensable ! Inimaginable ! Mais pourtant … son je t'aime … et son regard. Il était sérieux et sincère.

 _Non ! Non ! Je suis le futur numéro un ! Je ne peux pas sortir avec ce moins que rien ! Avec ce Deku !_ Pense le cendré.

Il donna un violent coup de poing au mur qui n'explosa pas vu que ses mains étaient mouillé.

\- Pas après tout ce que je lui ai fait. Fit-il.

Izuku se réveilla de nouveau mais cette fois-ci seul dans le lit … Comme la dernière fois. Il sentit son coeur se serrer sous cette sensation d'abandon. Mais contrairement à l'autre fois la place à côté de lui était tiède et il n'était pas chez lui.

Izuku ferma les yeux et repensa aux nombreux baisers échangés avec son Kacchan. Notamment le dernier, ce baisers tendre avant d'aller se coucher. Étonnant de la par du cendré.

Le bruit de la porte le ramena sur terre. Devant lui se tenait un Katsuki seulement habillé d'un jogging noir et d'une serviette autour du cou.

Gêner le vert détourna le regard les joues rouges. Mais il se leva tout de même pour récupérer ses affaires éparpillés au quatre coin de la pièce.

\- On doit parler Deku.

Le ton était ferme et ne laissait clairement aucun choix, typique de Katsuki. Izuku déglutit puis croisa le regard rubis. Il s'était appuyer sur son bureau les bras croisés.

Un long silence suivit, les deux amis d'enfance se détaillent chacun faisant face à leur démon intérieur.

 _Ça passe ou ça casse_. Pensèrent t-ils.

\- Écoute c'était super cette nuit mais ça peut pas marcher entre nous. Fit le blond.

 _Abandonne Deku … C'est mieux pour nous deux._

À cette simple phrase Izuku senti son cœur se briser puis exploser. C'est comme si toute vie avec quitter son corps, ses sens étaient trouble mais pourtant il entendait très bien chaque mots, syllabes, chaque phrases de l'explosif.

Pourquoi avait-il espérer aussi ? La réponse était clair depuis le début mais il avait naïvement pensé que cette nuit passée ensemble pourrait tout changer.

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait … j'te mérite pas et puis de toute façon on est rivaux pour la place du meilleur héros en plus je suis déjà avec Ochako.

 _Tu me plaît, beaucoup même. Mais j'te mérite tellement pas putain !_

 _Arrête de te chercher des excuses ! C'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !_ Pensa le vert en serrant les poings.

Lentement le vert se leva et commença à s'habiller. Il avait envie de vomir, mais pourtant … il avait envie … il voulait lui laisser une dernière chance. Peut être … car quand ils avaient fait l'amour, Katsuki l'avait regardé différemment des autres fois. Avec désir et tendresse. Alors, il voulait espérer encore un peu. Cette amour qu'il avait nourri depuis 5 ans méritait qu'il se batte pour lui non ?

\- Je ne t'aime pas Deku.

 _Merde arrête ! Arrête de me regarder avec ses yeux là ! Pourquoi t'abandonne pas putain ?!_

Face à la porte malgré sa douleur. Le vert fit volte face et se retourna vers le blond, celui-ci ne le regardait même pas. Il évitait son regard.

\- Kacchan … Kacchan regarde moi s'il te plaît.

Deku j-j'peux pas … mais tu mérite au moins ça.

Izuku allait exploser. Il n'allait pas pouvoir retenir ses larmes encore longtemps. Il le sentait, il le savait mais il devait être fort … pour être digne de Kacchan.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Katsuki fut surpris … mais subjugué. Rubis contre rubis. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente il était fort, Katsuki ne pu s'empêcher de trouver Izuku magnifique.

\- Tu es vraiment sur de ton choix ?

 _C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai le courage et la force de te laisser cette dernière chance._

\- Tu forces le nerd ! j't'ai dit que je t'aimais pas alors me fait pas chier !

 _Pardon ! Putain pardon ! … Je suis vraiment le pire._

Izuku ferma les yeux, il avait perdu contre sa meilleure ami. Ça faisait mal, très mal. Mais il acceptait sa défaite. C'est pas comme si il avait le choix de toute façon.

\- Très bien. Fit Izuku en quittant la pièce.

À ce moment précis Katsuki senti un malaise étrange. Le Izuku qu'il avait toujours connu venait d'abandonner certes … mais celui au yeux rouges venait de lui faire comprendre, que tôt ou tard il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

Il en fut sur lorsque la porte de sa chambre claqua violemment suivit bien vite de celle du rez de chaussé.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

\- Mec t'as vraiment merdé … enfin je suis pas le mieux placé pour te faire la morale. Fit Eijiro. Mais il doit sûrement pensé que t'as profiter de lui et que tu t'es foutu de sa gueule.

* * *

Du côté d'Izuku et de Denki, le blond s'était déplacé à côté du vert pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait être neutre dans cette histoire pour aider du mieux qu'il pouvait Izuku. Mais la c'était tout simplement dégueulasse ce que Katsuki lui avait fait. Comment Izuku avait pu surmonter ça … seul ?

\- Et … c'est pas ... ça le pire. Articula difficilement le vert.

 **Flash-back**

Pdv Izuku

Les jours suivants ont été un véritable enfer je n'était plus que l'ombre de moi même, le lundi Katsuki à fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et se baladait fièrement avec Ochako à son bras. Et pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais découvert qu'est-ce que c'était de haïr quelqu'un. Et cette personne était mon premier amour.

J'avais tellement mal s'était insupportable. Mais je devais rester fort car si on remarquait ma souffrance on allait me poser des questions. Et je ne voulait parler à personne je voulais juste être tranquille dans ma souffrance et qu'on me foute la paix. Le soutien silencieux de Denki et Shoto m'étais plus que suffisant.

Je sortais tous les soirs pour m'isoler du cocon familial. J'aime beaucoup ma mère mais le fait qu'elle a toujours tendance à s'inquiéter jusqu'à s'évanouir ne va pas m'aider au contraire.

J'allais un peu n'importe où. Soit dans des immeubles délabré abandonné, soit dans la forêt à deux heures de chez moi. Soit carrément dans le quartier le plus mal famé de la ville. Il fallait que je sois seul pour … je sais pas pleurer ou me mettre en colère. Car toute cette douleur était trop pour une seul personne, j'avais gardé ça pour moi depuis trop longtemps, il fallait que ça sorte … par n'importe quel moyen.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître j'avais commencé les combats de rue. Oui c'était pas bien mais il fallait que j'évacue tout ces ressenties, toute cette rage que j'avais sans doute accumulé au cours des années mais qui se cachait derrière l'amour que j'avais pour Katsuki.

J'avais découvert ce système après ma première nuit avec Katsuki. Le lendemain ou je m'étais réveiller seul et que celui-ci m'avait ignorer toute la journée et comme l'éternel se foutait de moi ce jour là c'était la saint valentin. J'avais donc dû assister et supporter toute les déclarations qu'ils avaient reçu. Le soir venu j'avais décidé de m'isoler et du coup je me suis retrouvé dans le quartier le plus pourri de la ville. Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai rencontré Quentin celui qui organisait c'est combats, ni comment je me suis retrouvé à assister à plusieurs d'entre eux sans pour autant y participer … au début.

Oui je n'y avait pas participer évidemment je n'allais pas inquiété ma mère et All Might j'avais juste regarder.

Dans ces combats l'utilisation d'alter et d'armes était strictement interdit. Et franchement j'aimais ce principe, ça donnait plus d'égalité aux concurrents.

C'était des duel avec la force brute et l'instinct de survie. Car tu n'étais pas forcé de participer et si tu le faisais tu mettais ta vie en jeu. Une fois sur le ring soit tu abandonnes soit le combat continu à moins que tu ne sois K.O bien sûr. Et si tu meurs au combat … n'en parlons même pas.

D'ailleurs en regardant certain combat j'avais améliorer mon style au combat rapproché. Ce progrès si soudain avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris All Might.

Beaucoup de types louche y participait et je me doutais qu'il y avait aussi des vilain. Mais la règle était simple : lors des combats tu n'es personne. Oui tu te créait un pseudo pour les combats. Aussi tu donnais ton âge lors des inscriptions car tout ceux qui avait moins de 18 ans ne payait pas.

Tant mieux pour moi vu que je n'avais pas un rond. Évidemment je n'ai pas gagné les quatre premiers jours, je n'ai même pas atteint le podium des trois premiers.

Je rentrais très tard le soir chez moi après mes combats, mes muscles me faisait hyper mal mais étrangement mais blessure se guérissaient lors du chemin du retour. Mes parents sortait tous les soirs. A mon avis mon père cherchait surtout à s'excuser de sa longue absence et à rattraper le temps perdu avec ma mère.

Bref tout ceci avait duré plusieurs jours, une semaine et demi plus précisément.

Je me réveillais le matin très tôt bien avant ma mère, me préparait et vers 6h00 j'étais déjà sorti. Je restait sur la plage la ou All Might m'a entraîner pour la première fois et regardait l'horizon et le soleil se lever. Ensuite j'allais en cours ou j'étais accueilli par Tenya et Momo. Ensuite les cours ou je suivais du mieux que je pouvais sans pour autant participer, je passais mes pause avec Denki ou très rarement avec Shoto ou Shinso car un peu de calme et de neutralité ne fait de mal à personne.

J'évitais Kacchan comme la peste et du coup Ochako aussi. J'en voulais à ma première meilleure mais pas totalement car elle ne savait pas réellement avec quel genre de type elle sortait.

Après les cours soit j'allais chez l'électrique et on se faisait une soirée confession et prise de kilos en mangeant toutes sorte de conneries. Soit je participais au combat de rue. D'ailleurs c'est la que j'ai rencontré Dabi pour la première fois. Et de fil en aiguille je lui ai un peu raconter mon histoire. Pas tout juste la base : je suis amoureux de mon amis d'enfance qui me persécutait et qui m'a rejeté pour ma meilleure ami après qu'on ait baiser.

Lui il m'a raconté la sienne vu qu'on se connaissaient pas : Fils aîné d'un héros prodigieux " aux yeux du public " qui considère sa femme et ses enfants comme des objets. Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai pensé à Shoto à se moment là.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que j'allais pas bien mais j'essayais de remonter la pente comme je pouvais. Jusqu'au jour où tout a basculer, le jour de l'anniversaire du blond.

Ce jour là je m'étais réveillé en retard ou à l'heure normal c'est-à-dire 6h30. Ma mère m'avait fait le petit déjeuner et comme elle s'inquiétait je lui avait dit la vérité avant de partir à savoir que je me suis fait rejeter par la personne que j'aimais.

En route pour le lycée j'eu la mauvaise surprise de voir Kacchan quitter sa maison … accompagné d'Ochako. A ce moment là c'est comme si toute la douleur que j'avais ignoré jusque là m'avait fou tout un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ils m'avaient vu mais heureusement Denki m'avait appeler à ce moment là donc je les avait ignorer.

Toute la journée j'étais … vide, c'était le mot. Je n'avais salué personne, pris aucune note, en fait je me demande si j'avais même penser à respirer. Car pensé qu'ils ai coucher ensemble me ramenait à la dur réalité. Il a bien profiter de moi. Je me suis fait rejeter. Il sort avec Ochako. J'ai perdu. Je ne l'aurais jamais.

Et c'est quand ces pensées m'atteignirent vraiment que je me mis à tousser violemment en plein milieu du cours d'anglais.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce goût métallique horrible lorsque je mis ma main devant ma bouche, mon uniforme qui se tachait de mon propre sang. Cet sensation de vertige qui me prit à se moment là. La seule chose à laquelle je pus penser fut : Est-ce que je vais mourir à cause de ça ?

Katsuki qui était assis devant moi se retourna brusquement et en amorçant un geste dans ma direction avec une mine étonnamment inquiète. Mais à la surprise de tous je le repoussa en reculant. Il était hors de question qu'il m'aide, il m'avait suffisamment fait souffrir pour toute une vie.

\- M-Me touche p-pas. Jamais. Fis-je en reculant avant de buter sur quelqu'un.

Je reconnu facilement cette odeur de sucre d'orge et de menthe fraîche. Shoto. Rassurer je me laisse tomber dans ses bras et ferme les yeux.

Je me suis réveillé quelques heures plus tard, il devait être 13h00 environ. Torse nu et entièrement couvert de bandages mais pourtant je n'avais plus mal. Mes blessures avaient dû se soigner toute seule … encore. Ça par contre je ne me l'expliquait toujours pas.

\- Tu te sens mieux ?

Shoto. Discret, loyal, fidèle et quelques fois tendre. Pourquoi je ne suis pas tomber amoureux d'un mec comme lui ?!

\- Ouais beaucoup mieux. 'Fin si on veux. Dis-je penaud.

Il sourit avant de se lever pour me caresser les cheveux. Je ferme les yeux pour profiter de cette affection. Grave erreur, des images plus négative les une que les autres envahissent mon esprit. Katsuki et Ochako le jour où j'allais enfin me confesser. Katsuki l'embrassant à pleine bouche. La tenant dans ses bras. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?!

\- J-Je crois q-qu … que je vais … reposer. Va cours Shoto … Les cours … vas-y. Articulais-je difficilement.

Il faut qu'il s'en aille, je ne vais pas tenir … j-j-j'ai beaucoup trop mal ! Me rappeler de ça me donne mal au crâne et mon estomac se tord. Mon corps entier se met à trembler et des larmes trop longtemps contenu demande à couler.

Trop occupé à ne pas gerber je ne remarque pas Denki qui est entré dans l'infirmerie. Je ne remarque pas non plus sa mine inquiète et légèrement affolé. Ni lorsqu'il s'installe à côté de moi. Néanmoins je remarque lorsqu'il me prend dans ses bras en chuchotant des paroles apaisante … les même que je lui sort quoi.

\- Zuzu c'est à cause de Bakugo pas vrai ? Tu veux en parler ?

Ça voix est douce mais fatigué … lui aussi il souffre beaucoup. On est est tous les deux dans une merde pas possible et je suis la à faire une crise de je sais pas quoi et inquiète mon meilleur pote !

\- T-T'inquiète beau blond … va aller j-je

\- Arrête Izuku tu as toujours été la pour moi ! Tu m'as toujours consolé sans pleurer alors que toi aussi tu souffre comme moi ! C'est à mon tour d'être la pour toi … vas-y Zuzu laisse toi aller. Fini t-il d'un voix douce.

Je me mord la lèvre inférieure en tentant vainement de lutter contre ma douleur. Les mots de Denki m'ont plus touché que je ne le pense. Il est le seul à qui j'ai tout confier de la vie sentimentale. Le seul qui est au courant et sur qui je sais que je peux compter. Il sait pour Katsuki.

 _Kacchan._

Mes tremblement cesse momentanément alors que je repense à tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement. Toutes ces déceptions consécutives. Cette douleur et celle soif d'amour que j'ai depuis des années.

 _Un amour non réciproque._

\- Il a choisi Ochako.

Je sens l'étreinte du blond se resserrer sur moi. C'est rassurant, encourageant … mais ce n'est pas celle de Kacchan.

Il a choisi Ochako, une fille. Mais on a couché ensemble … plusieurs fois même et il a pris son pied donc il est bi. Ça veut dire que … c'est moi le problème ?

\- Je suis moche c'est ça ? C'est pour ça qu-

\- Hyaaaa Zuzu ne dit surtout pas ça ! Si t'es moche moi je suis quoi ?! Crie Denki paniqué en prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- Il ne te mérite pas. Fit Shoto qui était adossé à la porte.

Kacchan … mon Kacchan. Je l'aime tellement … à en crever. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne comprends pas ?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'a fait ça ?! Pourquoi il ne m'aime pas ?!

Là c'est la limite, ma limite. J'explose de sanglots et me réfugie dans le cou de mon meilleur ami. C'est fini. Kacchan à gagné … Il m'a détruit.

 **Fin du Flash-back**

\- Putain … mais quel salopard. Souffle Denki choqué.

Tu l'as dit bouffi mon admiration et mon amour pour lui m'ont complètement aveuglé au point d'avoir laisser passé ses plus horrible défaut. C'est lorsque je suis parti et que j'ai pris du recul sur la situation après la naissance de mes enfants que je me suis rendu compte, qu'il fallait que je m'occupe de moi. Que de moi. J'avais assez donné pour les autres.

Évidemment je suis et serai toujours présent pour mes amis en cas de pépin. Mais franchement j'estime qu'après tout ce qui m'est tombé sur la gueule, tout ce que j'ai perdu j'ai le droit d'être un peu égoïste. Et tout ceux qui ne sont pas d'accord peuvent très bien aller se faire foutre.

\- Ne te préoccupe pas de ça car il y a pire. Dis-je.

Fin Pdv Izuku

Alors que le jeune père allait continuer son récit, il se stoppa net en voyant les images sur la télé du café.

\- J'espère que j'ai mal vu. Grogna le vert en se levant pour se rapprocher de l'écran.

Apparemment il y avait une attaque de vilain dans un parc d'attraction. Jusque là rien d'anormal. Le fait que Katsuki et Eijiro soit déjà sur place n'intéressait pas le vert au contraire il sans foutait. Même ça aurait pu l'arranger, comme ça il aurait pu continuer son récit tranquille sans être dérangé.

Mais ce qui avait attiré son attention fut le fait que le parc était envahi par des chats, oui des chats genre miaou. Ça l'avait fait tiqué.

《 - Il semblerait qu'il y ait trois vilain assez jeune d'environ 10 ans, chacun étant dans une différente zone du parc. Justement l'un d'entre eux pourchasse un civil 》

Des images montrait un Detsuki enragé qui pourchassait à l'aide de ses explosion un homme mince brun. D'ailleurs le petit cendré était suivi par Muscular qui tentait de l'attraper.

Ça c'était le bordel numéro 1.

Bordel numéro 2, Tsuyuki était coincé en haut de la grande roue et pleurait à chaude larme en appelant son " papou ". Résultat tout les chats des quartiers voisin s'était ramener à cause de ses cris de détresse et semait la zizanie dans tout le parc.

Bordel numéro 3, Haruki était dans le train fantôme et s'amusait à faire peur au gens. Vu les cris horrifié des personnes qui s'échappaient du lieu. Aussi la police entourait l'attraction près à tiré lorsque le " monstre " sortirai.

Comment le vert le savait-il ? Parce qu'Izuku aurait fait exactement la même chose !

\- Euh … Zuzu ? Fit Denki qui venait de voir les images.

\- Surtout ne dit rien Denki … s'il te plaît. Souffle Izuku pour se calmer.

Peine perdu il fulminait de rage. Il posa violemment l'argent de l'addition quitta le café.

 _Bande de sales gosses_. Crache mentalement Izuku.

* * *

Dans le parc au même moment, Eijiro et Katsuki se trouvaient sous la grande roue et regardait la fillette au cheveux vert avec un mélange de choc de surprise mais aussi d'exaspération.

\- Bakubro dit moi si je me trompe … mais c'est pas la fille d'Izuku ?

\- Ouais … Tsuyuki. Oï comment elle s'est retrouvé là haut ? Demanda t-il à un membre du personnel toujours présent.

Un homme blond au yeux vert rougit face au regard rubis du cendré avant de s'expliquer rapidement.

\- Ben en fait elle est monté toute seule ensuite elle a commencé à s'amuser en faisant plein d'acrobatie et quand on lui a dit de descendre elle a regarder en bas … puis elle s'est mise à pleurer !

\- Donc elle a grimper sur la grande roue. Commence Eijiro.

\- Et maintenant elle est coincé en haut. Finit Katsuki. Quelle est conne cette gamine. Soupire t-il.

Le cendré s'accroupit avant de se propulsé à l'aide de ses explosion en haut de la grande roue. Un fois la haut il s'approcha de Tsuyuki qui chouinait toujours.

\- Hey t'as fini de chialer ?!

Malgré ses larmes Tsuyuki lui jeta un regard noir de quoi il se mêle celui là ?

\- Ta gueule vieux fossile et laisse moi tranquille.

Katsuki tiqua alors qu'une veine apparut sur sa tempe. C'était quoi ces manières ?! Il venait la sauver et cette gamine l'insultait puis le rejetait ?! Visiblement elle ne ressemblait pas à Deku pour rien. Il prit cependant sur lui pour se calmer.

\- Écoute gamine je suis venu pour te faire descendre de là et-

\- J'ai pas besoin de toi tête de foin va plutôt essayer de te réconcilier avec mon papou. Quoique vu comme il te hait c'est foutu pour toi. Ricane Tsuyuki en se foutant ouvertement de lui.

\- RAAAH MAIS FERME LA QUAND ON EST MÊME PAS FOUTU DE DESCENDRE D'UN ENDROIT OÙ ON EST SOI MÊME MONTER ON NE SE MÊLE PAS DE LA VIE DES ADULTES !

\- AH OUAIS ?! BEN QUAND ON MET QUELQU'UN EN CLOQUE SANS PRENDRE SES RESPONSABILITÉS ON A PAS LE DROIT DE S'APPELER HÉRO !

Katsuki ne trouva rien à répondre, de quoi parlait cette petite peste ? Et quel était le rapport avec … ben tout. Surtout qu'elle semblait si sûr de ses propos. Est-ce qu'Izuku pensait la même chose qu'elle ? Si ça se trouve c'est lui qui lui avait dit ça.

Épuisé d'avance le cendré souffla avant de ceinturé la fille de son ancien rival d'un bras avant descendre grâce à son alter.

Il fut accueilli par les acclamations des employés et par Eijiro qui s'arrêta net en regardant dépité une petite fille mignonne et adorable balancer à son meilleur ami tous les nom d'oiseau possible et imaginables. Elle était sous sa forme de neko et se débattait en feulant

Quand soudain elle s'arrêta et ses oreilles de chat tiquèrent. Puis un air horrifié apparu sur son doux visage lorsqu'elle reconnu un bruit familier d'un moteur. Une moto plus précisément.

 _Oh non ! Non non non !_ Pensa t-elle affolé.

\- **HEEEY ! HARU ! DETS ! LES CAROTTES SONT CUITES !** Hurla Tsuyuki.

/

Du côté de Detsuki qui avait enfin réussi à attrapé et explosé le pédophile qui avait osé lui mettre la main aux fesses.

 **\- HEEEY ! HARU ! DETS ! LES CAROTTES SONT CUITES !**

En entendant le cri de sa petite sœur, il regarda autour de lui. Ou plus précisément d'où il venait et en voyant le désastre qu'avait causé ses propres explosions il déglutit difficilement. Son père n'allait pas laisser passer ça. Il allait péter un énorme câble ! Il se mit aussitôt à courir vers la sorti la plus proche. Ses frères pourront se débrouiller la le plus important c'est de s'enfuir au plus vite.

La c'est chacun pour soi. Pense le petit cendré.

\- Oï le morpion ! Euh je veux dire Detsuki ou tu vas ?! Hurla Muscular.

\- Papa va se ramener dans quelques secondes si j'étais toi je partirai tout de suite pour ma survie !

/

Dans la maison hanté ou Haruki s'amusait à semer la terreur pour ensuite boire le sang des jeune fille de son âge, en se faisant passer pour un héros. Il tiqua en entendant sa soeur hurler :

 **\- HEEEY ! HARU ! DETS ! LES CAROTTES SONT CUITES !**

 _Merde faut que j'me tire d'ici_ ! Pensa t-il paniqué.

Une fois hors de l'attraction il fit face à une trentaine de policiers qui avaient leur armes pointées sur lui. Il souffla avant de craquer ses poings avec un sourire sadique.

/

De retour du côté de la seule fille de la fratrie, Katsuki et Eijiro regardait la petite complètement perdu. Pourquoi paniquait t-elle autant ?

\- Bon tu va te calmé la choucroute ?! Fit Katsuki agacé.

\- Déjà c'est pas choucroute c'est cupcake ! Et puis lâche moi putain j'ai pas envie de mouriiiiiir j'veux m'enfuiiiiiiir !

Elle se débattait de plus en plus violemment en ayant presque les larmes au yeux car oui, son père approchait.

Confus Katsuki la relâcha et aussitôt la petite se mit à courir vers la sortie en mode sauve qui peut. À sa suite plus d'une centaine de chats. Les deux héros se regardaient perdus.

Néanmoins la course de Tsuyuki course fut stoppée net lorsqu'une moto de couleur noir avec des flammes argenté pour motif s'arrêta devant elle. Eijiro siffla son admiration devant cette belle pièce. Et Katsuki bien qu'il n'en montra rien n'en pensa pas moins.

Doucement et avec classe Izuku posa un pied au sol très vite suite suivi de l'autre une aura étrangement sombre l'entourant. Denki descendit après lui.

 _Okey ça commence mal_. Pensa Tsuyuki.

Ne voulant absolument pas être la première à subir la colère de son père, elle amorça un mouvement pour se retourner et s'enfuir en mode chat. D'ailleurs tout ses compatriotes félins s'étaient déjà barrer à l'arrivé de son père.

Elle fut cependant stopper lorsqu'un pied botté s'écrasa soudainement sur sa queue.

\- MIAOUCH ! Fit-elle piteusement en tombant.

Agacé Izuku claqua des doigts et la moto derrière lui se mit à briller d'une lueur aveuglante avant de se diriger vers la la main gauche du vert, laissant apparaître un porte voix qu'il activa avant de se mettre à hurler :

\- **ÉCOUTEZ MOI BIEN BANDES DE BOUFFONS ! J'AI ATTRAPÉ TSUYUKI ! VOUS AVEZ EXACTEMENT 20 SECONDES POUR PORTER VOS COUILLES ET VOUS RAMENER ICI ! SINON C'EST ELLE QUI PREND TOUT !**

Une fois fini le porte voix repris son apparence originel à savoir des lunettes de soleil, qu'Izuku s'empressa de mettre devant ses yeux. Une fois cela fait il attrapa une Tsuyuki terrifiée par la peau du cou. La petit essayait de s'expliquer alors que son père faisait la sourde oreille.

\- La queue était trop longue alors je suis monté joué toute seule mais c'était hyper haut alors monsieur pétard de foin est venu m'aider ! Papa ! Papa écoute moi !

\- Hah ?! Comment tu m'a appelé Chouquette ?! S'énerva le cendré.

\- C'est cupcake ! S'énerva à son tour Tsuyuki.

\- Izuku tu penses que les autres vont venir ? Demande Eijiro incertain.

\- J'ai élevé mes enfants de la même manière que les alter, One for All et All for One. Ils n'abandonneront jamais leur petite sœur. Fit Izuku.

\- Tu les a élevé pour qu'ils deviennent de vrais futurs héros en herbe hein ? Ricane Katsuki.

Izuku esquissa un sourire sournois avant de mettre Tsuyuki dans les bras de son deuxième père. Il l'avait aidé à descendre … alors il pouvait avoir sa fille dans ses bras … même si il ne savait pas que c'était sa fille.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis bon, un truc de ouf_ ! Pensa Izuku satisfait de son instant de "bonté"

Le vert arrange ses gants puis se baisse soudainement évitant ainsi un coup de pied d'Haruki. L'aîné de la fratrie enchaîna ensuite avec des coup de poings qui sont aisément bloqué. En ayant marre Izuku attrapa son fils aîné et lui donna un bisou sur la joue.

\- Oh non ! Haru te laisse pas avoi-

Les joues rouges le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, Haruki tourna de l'œil et tomba au sol comme une merde. Izuku le prit et sadique comme il est devenu, il le lança sur Katsuki qui le réceptionna tant bien que mal. Ayant compris le plan machiavélique de son père Tsuyuki quitta les bras de Katsuki pour aller dans ceux de Denki.

\- Kaaacchaaan ~ il faut que je te dise, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon fils Haruki semble te haïr. Il est très fort pour son âge donc fait gaffe.

Katsuki fut surpris qu'Izuku utilisa le surnom de leur enfance, il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être heureux que les mots du vert parvinrent à son cerveau. Et la seul pensée qu'il eut fut : Pourquoi ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami et fut surpris de voir celui-ci avec Denki en train de jouer avec la petite neko. Denki qui avait un laser le pointait sur Eijiro et Tsuyuki comme tout chat qui se respecte essayait d'attraper la lumière du laser, toutes griffes dehors. Le rouge devait utiliser son alter pour ne pas se blesser.

\- Aller Tsuyuki à l'attaque ! Fit l'électrique armé de son laser.

\- Hein ?! Mais arrêtez de me courir après ! Ahhhh Bakubro au secours ! Fit le rouge en esquivant les coup de griffes de la petite neko.

En les voyants agir ainsi Katsuki esquissa un petit sourire. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que c'est deux là n'avait interagit ainsi, avec un tel sourire. Surtout pour Denki.

 _Enfoirés d'âme sœur_. Pensa Katsuki.

Ses pensées furent violemment coupé par un puissant coup de pied près, beaucoup trop près de ses bijoux de famille.

* * *

Pdv Katsuki

Je baisse la tête et croise un regard carmin haineux. J'évite de justesse un coup de poing très vite suivi d'une baffe. Je lâche le gamin et met une distance raisonnable entre nous. Il me regarde avec rage et dédain.

 _Okey ce gosse me déteste._

\- J'vais te buter 'spèce de salopard de queutard. Dit-il avant de soulever un distributeur de boissons et de me la lancer.

J'explose la machine sans problème. Queutard. Moi ? Oui enfin c'pas totalement faux mais pourquoi tous les enfants de Deku … m'en veulent pour ça ?

Et putain ce môme est plutôt balèze pour son âge ! Je bloque son coup de pied et riposte avec un coup de coude suivit d'un crochet du droit l'envoyant à quelques mètres plus loin.

Peut être que j'y suis allé un peu fort ?

Ah bah non, il se relève crache un peu de sang avant de me regarder rageusement. Mais c'est quoi son problème à ce gosse, il est encore plus agressif que Deku.

Ou pas vu ce que j'ai vu à la télé l'autre jour avec cet abrutis plein de muscle.

\- Ne me sous estime pas connard ! Pourquoi t'utilise pas tes pathétiques explosions ? HEIN ?! Tu me prend de haut c'est ça ?! Espèce de pauv' spitz !

… Pourquoi … cette attitude me semble si familière ? Ce gamin, Haruki c'est ça ? Il … Il me ressemble. ET IL VIENT DE ME TRAITER DE CLEBS LÀ ?!

Je retire mon gant et dirige ma paume vers lui. Ce gosse est fort et il sait ce qu'il fait. Deku à très bien entraîner ses gosses … Je le sais … Je le sens.

\- O-OÏ Bakubro c'est pas une bonne idée !

Je ne l'écoute pas et lance une explosion en direction d'Haruki qui ne scille même pas. Après ça une ombre quitta la fumé se dirigeant vers le ciel. Et la ça fait nunuche mais mon cœur rate un battement. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me ressemble t-il autant ?! On peut croire que c'est mon fils.

Bordel il se passe quoi ?! Deku !

Fin Pdv Katsuki

Pdv Denki

Bien qu'Izuku me la dit à demie mots plus tôt, je n'arrive pas à en croire mes yeux.

Haruki atterri face à Katsuki et s'étire avant de se mettre en position de combat. Malgré l'explosion il n'a aucune égratignure ou plutôt elle sont en train de guérir et ont presque disparu.

Mais ce qui nous choque le plus c'est son apparence physique. Ses cheveux hérissé sont devenus blond cendré et ses yeux qui était déjà carmin sont devenus beaucoup plus sombre.

Oui il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à Katsuki. Autant dans l'apparence que dans l'attitude. Bien qu'Haruki semble se déchaîné que pendant un combat.

En fait quand on regarde bien, Haruki de base à hérité de tous les traits de Katsuki. C'est juste que normalement ses cheveux sont noir et ses yeux verts. Presque comme Izuku.

* * *

 **Flash-back**

On vient de sortir du café et Izuku fulmine toujours. Je vais pas le lui dire pour ne pas l'énerver davantage mais … il y a que son aura qui fait flipper. Car il a une petite moue toute mignonne comme lorsqu'il boude.

Je le vois enlever ses lunettes de son front et les lancer négligemment devant lui. Et à ma grande surprise celles-ci se mettent à briller et à changer de forme avant de laisser place à une splendide moto. Oh putain je veux la même.

\- Zuzu ! Elle est magnifique ou tu la eu ?! Et le truc avec les lunettes trooop classe ! M'exclamais-je en me précipitant vers l'engin de mes rêves.

\- La technologie vampire est beaucoup plus avancé qu'ici. Fit-il déjà installé. Bon tu viens ?

Une fois installé et bien accroché mon amis démarre sans plus de cérémonie. Et putain comme c'est le pied ! Izuku est un excellent conducteur, d'ailleurs il ne se gêne pas pour dépassé tout le monde. Je peux voir le regard admiratif des jeune et franchement je les comprends.

\- Accroche toi bien Raichu. Je vais mettre le turbo.

\- Hein ?! Mais Zuzu le feu est rouge et il y a un début d'embouteillage ! Dis-je en faisant malgré tout ce qu'il me dit.

Il accélère et saute sur le côté, on se retrouve à rouler sur le mur des bâtiments au lieu de la route. C'est génial mais …

\- Et Zuzu on fait comment pour les flics ?

\- On a pas griller le feu rouge que je sache.

Je peux sentir tout son amusement dans sa voix en fait je suis sur qu'il se retient de rire.

\- C'est pas ce que je veux dire on roule sur un mur la, c'est interdit.

\- C'est marqué nulle part … j'ai vérifié. Dit-il en me tendant un livre qu'il a sorti de je ne sais où.

Je prends le livre qu'il me tend et lit le titre : Le code de la route. Je regarde mon ami puis ensuite le livre puis à nouveau mon ami avant d'exploser de rire. Nan mais il est pas sérieux !

Cependant je m'arrête très vite en l'entendant soupirer des trucs : 《 qui m'a foutu des gosses pareil 》 《 en plus ils lui ressemble de plus en plus 》 《 je ne rembourserai personne 》 《 J'aurais dû les empêcher de sortir de mon ventre 》

C'est cette dernière phrase qui me fige. Il a bien dit de son ventre ? J'ai pas rêvé.

\- Dit moi Izuku … tu entends quoi par : " sortir de ton ventre " ?

\- … Il soupire. C'est exactement ce que tu as compris. Ils n'ont pas de maman vu que c'est moi leurs " mère "

Je reste silencieux à cause du choc de la nouvelle. Mon meilleur ami est " maman ". Mais comment ça se fait ?! Les hommes ne peuvent pas enfanter ! Ça se saurait sinon ! Raaah je comprends plus rien à la vie !

\- Calme toi beau blond je vais t'expliquer. Tu connais le principe de l'omegaverse ? Avec les classes alpha, bêta et oméga ?

\- Ouais un peu, alpha le plus puissant, bêta banal et oméga faible et soumis.

\- … Mouais, ben ça fonctionne comme ça chez les vampire et moi je suis un oméga donc je peux donner naissance.

\- Mais du coup c'est qui le père de tes enfants ? Je le connais ?

\- Mes enfants vont avoir 11 ans dans quelques mois. Soustrait ce nombre à mon âge et tu aura ta réponse.

Je fis un rapide calcul dans ma tête … Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que des gens se moque de moi comme quoi je ne sais pas compté ?! Bref ça doit être mon imagination. Je ne suis pas débile.

Alors Izuku doit avoir 26 ans vu qu'il est née en juillet et du coup ses enfants … Wouah il les a eu drôlement jeune ! Sûrement pendant qu'il se transformait. Mais du coup il a dû être enceinte depuis le lycée et ses seuls rapport était avec Katsuki.

… Katsuki.

Mes yeux s'écarquille d'effroi lorsque la réalisation me frappe. Oh non ! Il a pas eu à subir tout ça … tout seul …

\- Ne t'en fait pas … je m'en suis plutôt bien tiré non ?

Arriver au parc d'attractions je regarde les dégâts avec crainte. C'est vraiment des mômes de dix ans qui ont fait tout ce carnage ?

Bonjour la nouvelle génération Bakugo/Midoriya

 **Fin du Flash-back**

Eijiro se rapproche de moi Tsuyuki sur ses épaules … c'est vrai qu'il fait plus père que Katsuki en cet instant précis. C'est mignon.

... MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE BAVE MOI … LUI MIGNON ?! QUAND LES POULES AURONT DES DENTS !

Les combats père fils, reprend. Et Katsuki est à moitié sérieux … contre un enfant de 10 ans. J'ai envie de me foutre de sa gueule. Mais comme je sais que le dit enfant est en réalité son fils. Ça gâche toute la moquerie.

Fin Pdv Denki

* * *

\- Oï morveux … c'est quoi ton alter ?! Demanda Katsuki

Haruki lui fit un sourire mi fourbe mi espiègle avant de croiser les bras et de lui faire un sourire hautain.

\- J'en ai pas. Je suis un sans alter comme mon père l'était , un putain de quirkless. Ça te pose un problème le vieux ? Tu vas me tabasser moi aussi ?

Katsuki le regarda surpris. Alors comme ça ces gamins était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait subir à Deku lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

 _Pas étonnant vu les marques que je lui ai laissé_. Pensa amèrement le grand cendré.

Un sentiment de malaise pris place au fond de Katsuki, un sentiment qu'il avait tenté d'effacer sans succès depuis le départ d'Izuku. Et voir ce gosse, le fils de Deku qui était comme son père mais qui pourtant lui ressemblait autant, non seulement ça le foutait en rogne.

 _C'est qui la salope qu'il a engrossé ?!_

Mais en plus il crevait de jalousie, car ce gamin aurait pu être le sien bordel ! Même traits même caractère.

Il aurait pu être mon fils ! Celui de Deku et le mien !

Mais non, Deku avait changer. Il était passé au dessus de tout ça. Maintenant il le détestait. Et qui était Katsuki pour lui en vouloir ?! Il avait tout fait pour que ce soit le cas. Et maintenant ? Il ne pouvait que regretter et culpabiliser.

\- Jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un pour ensuite le culbuter et le laisser en plan … en cloque en plus de ça. Continua Haruki.

Katsuki leva la tête. D'ailleurs il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir baissé.

De quoi ce gosse parlait ?! De Deku ? Sûrement. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire de grossesse ? En voyant le regard sérieux et accusateur du plus jeune, une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Haruki ne mentait pas. Il lui reprochait ça. Mais …

 _C'est quoi le rapport avec Deku ?!_

Soudain les mots qu'avait prononcé Tsuyuki sur la grande roue lui revinrent en mémoire :

BEN QUAND ON MET QUELQU'UN EN CLOQUE SANS PRENDRE SES RESPONSABILITÉS ON A PAS LE DROIT DE S'APPELER HÉRO !

Chaque gosses d'Izuku lui reprochait d'avoir engrossé une meuf ! Mais qui ? Car il avait eu plusieurs conquêtes bien qu'il ai commencé à les collectionner après avoir fini le lycée.

Mais il y a plusieurs truc qui clochait. De un comment Deku et ses gamins pouvait t-ils savoir ? Et pourquoi ces gosses lui en voulait autant ? À moins que … ces gamins étaient … de lui ?

Haruki lui ressemblait physiquement et Tsuyuki dans sa façon de parler. Et Detsuki avait la même couleur d'yeux et de cheveux que lui. Mais le truc est qu'ils ressemblent chacun à Izuku aussi. Surtout la choucroute et Detsuki qui avait exactement les même trait de qu'Izuku.

Et puis ils étaient triplé. Donc c'était forcément les enfants de Deku. Mais ces enfants lui ressemblaient à lui aussi putain ! C'était quoi ce putain de délire ?!


End file.
